Let's Kill the Night
by FeverAngel
Summary: Liam is a lazy college student, and Cordelia is a teen trying to deal with a controlling mom. Their parental figures think their children need a job. What will happen when they start work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and what will the animatronics think of them?
1. Night 1

Night 1

"Hello this is Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Is this Liam Bangs?" a old stern voice said from the inside of a black house phone into the ear of the college student, Liam Bangs. He was sitting rather happily in his comfortable dorm when he received this call.

"Yes," he replied lowly as he let out a long yawn. He was dreading this call. His parents thought he needed a job and had sent an application out to any place that might want help for a college student trying to get a mechanical degree. He didn't think he needed a job because it would distract him from his 'studies.'

The kids' paradise, known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, had received one of these applications and decided to consider him for the job. They had apparently got a new security guard and were now looking for a cheap on call mechanic.

"We called to tell you that you have the job as an on call mechanic!" The man's voice gained a more happy tone to it then returned to the sternness it had before. "We need you over here as soon as you can to do some maintenance on one of our animatronics, Toy Bonnie. There is a mandatory legal message that will be read to you when you get here."

"Ah, yea, yea," Liam replied slowly. "I'll be there ASAP. Thanks for the job." He hung up. "Not." He looked at the clock that read 8:32 PM. "I'm going to take a short nap then I'll go. It isn't that far away. He pushes his face into his pillow and doesn't wake up for a good while.

Liam was driving at a speed that was in no way safe, but he was rather late to work, and he had no clue where it is. He just assumed it was close when it was really about 30 minutes away. He rolled in at 12:31 AM to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"Damn, I'm so late. Oh well," he sighed longley. "I should be able to find this Toy Bonnie fairly easy. Maybe the guard will help me." After stepping out of his vehicle, his immediate thought upon examining the place was "Why would anyone bring their child here?" 'Comforting' is not a proper word to use when describing Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. From the outside, the pizzeria had a very grim look. Bits of walls were missing. Paint was crusting off of surfaces. "Why did my parents send an application here?" Liam thought as he entered the building.

The inside didn't make up for the outside. The place was dark, but it was easily noticeable that everything looked run-down. Liam noticed a poster on a wall. "'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Be sure to say hello to Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica! And remember to have a good time!'" Liam read aloud from the poster. There was also a giant picture of what seemed to be three giant creatures. "These must be the animatronics that dude was talking about, but which one is Bonnie?"

Immediately after Liam finished his sentence, a phone started ringing. Liam followed the noise through the dark and came upon what turned out to be a counter. He went behind the counter and picked up the phone.

"Hello? I imagine this is Liam that I'm talking to, so let's get this going. Welcome to your new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I'm surprised that you sent an application here. Our company isn't particularly well-known. Well, to be honest, it's very hard to find someone that even likes this place, minus the kids of course. Like I have already informed you, you are here to fix Toy Bonnie. Since I doubt you know what that is, you are looking for a blue bunny, about as big as your average person, that has a red bow tie. It also carries around a red guitar. He should be located alongside Toy Freddy and Toy Chica on the show stage. We are unsure what the deal with him is. Random glitches have been occurring causing him to act out of the ordinary. I'm sure a mechanic like you can pinpoint the problem and fix it."

"You better get going now. Being a college student and all, I'm sure you have homework you need to catch up on, so be sure not to stay here too late. The pizzeria is used to kids, which don't stay up too late. This place isn't meant for night-dwellers. Also, our company is not responsible for any harm caused to you as you work here, but I wouldn't worry about that! I've got to go now, so goodbye!"

Liam sat there for a little bit in silence. Eventually the phone started making beeping noises, so Liam unfroze and hung up the phone. "Great. That's just what I need. Giant robots staring at me as I work."

He walked out of the entry room and right into the stage room to see the three toy animatronics eyeing him from their perches on stage. He quickly saw the blue bunny and started walking around tables, random children's drawings, and birthday hats to get to the stage. He didn't think of them facing him while he was at the entrance, but now that he was almost to the stairs for up stage he was a little bothered that all of their heads were staring at him.

"Well hi there guys," he said nervously as he started to step on the first stair only to feel something grab him by the arm extremely roughly and start to drag him backward at a rather alarming pace.

He screams at the top of his lungs, a high pitch that even a high school cheerleader would be envious of. "NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" he screamed as he tried to escape the iron grip that was cutting off his arm's circulation.

He looked at the thing running with his arm and noticed it to be a heavily clothed, small figure holding a flashlight. It looked like the person might have been a security guard, but that did not stop Liam from screaming. The person had dragged him through multiple rooms by now before he was roughly thrown into a chair.

"What is your problem?" he asked loudly. The figure ignored him and was doing something on a camera before there were loud clanking noises coming from their right. It quickly clicked a light to see the face of the animatronic Liam had come to fix, Toy Bonnie.

Liam was about to scream again when a Freddy Fazbear mask was harshly shoved onto his face and he heard a low yet feminine whisper say, "Be quiet!"

The figure that Liam now decided was a girl sat on a box next to him with a mask on, too. Her mask, however, was one of Bonnie. He was a little confused as to why it was the wrong color, purple. He had no time to think on this though as he saw Toy Bonnie moving around in front of the two of them and staring right into their eyes while the lights flickered violently.

After several long seconds the blue bunny left the two. The girl took her mask off slowly and went to checking cameras and flashing her flashlight at the hall. Liam, however, withdrew the mask from his face as quick as possible and was panting a little from fright.

"I'm suppose to fix that that thing? That bunny really is screwed up. I'm unsure if I can do anything about that," he said directing the comment to the girl.

She went rigid as he spoke to her and mumbled a reply, "Everyone of them are like that. I don't think that can be fixed. Toy Bonnie's hand is glitching so he can't play his guitar correctly. You were called to fix this. You are late. Very late."

She glared at him from under the bill of a security cap. He had at first thought an android had sprung from a sci fi movie and grabbed him because the grip was so strong, and she was relatively petite,; she was at least a head and a half shorter than himself. He had figured she was male, too. Due to the fact, she had to have at least three layers of baggy clothes on under her uniform giving her no shape at all. Her bright ginger hair, now that he looked, was extremely long and was tied in a low unisex ponytail.

"So why are they moving?" he asked as he ignored her accusing him of being late.

She was again doing the process of using her camera and flashlight as she replied, "Some kind of free roam mode. They do fine with kids but just stare at adults. They think we are currently endoskeletons with no suit on which is against the rules; I think it only happens at night. They want to shove us in a suit."

"Really?" he asked with minor disbelief as he really didn't think she was telling him the truth. She flashed the light down the hall he thought he saw something try to walk into the hall. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Yes really," she said, "and I think Foxy is fascinated with me since he is almost constantly there. I try to flash the light as fast as I can when he gets near to reboot his systems."

"Can I continue on with my job now? I'm going to getting back to the dorm so late at this rate," said Liam with a sigh.

"Be my guest,"she said softly, "but Toy Bonnie isn't going to like that. I promise to find your body and report you missing in 90 days after the carpets are bleached."

"I resign. This is too much for me. I'm just a mechanic, not a robot fighter."

"You agreed to it in the terms and agreements of the job application. Also on the mechanic application you are forced to work for two weeks or at least 20 call in repair or you can be fined. I picked up the wrong application the first time so I know," she said as she still flipped through cameras and wasn't even looking at him.

"I didn't even really want this job. My parents practically signed me up for it without my input."

"Ah," she hummed. "I guess we both are in a sticky situation. You have to work here or be sued, and while I work here, I have to defend myself from killer animatronics. We have one hour left; you aren't getting home before 7 o'clock because you still have to fix Toy Bonnie."

He just stared at her like she was crazy. "Why do you even work here?"

She paid him no mind and didn't bother to reply. He sighed and left her alone. It turned on to be a fairly quiet hour, other than Foxy continually appearing in the hall, which both were thankful for. The clock struck 6 o'clock and there was a short cheer from children.

The girl stood and stretched before turning to Liam. "You need to fix Toy Bonnie now."

"Is it safe to move?" he questioned doubtfully, but she nodded a 'yes,' and he decided it was fine to believe her. "So where is he?"

"At the stage room up front. Where he was when you first came in," she yawns out

quietly.

She started walking up the hall and Liam aptly followed at her heels. She glanced back at him and tried to create more distance between them; Liam noticed it but didn't say one word because he was still a little scared.

When they walked into the show room, she quickly found her way up the stage and stood beside Toy Bonnie and pointed at his hand. "You need to fix this hand," she said softly as Liam reluctantly made his way up to blue animatronic and started dismantling parts of its hand with a tools he found at the bottom of the stage that were probably left there for him last night..

After several minutes, he finished. "One wire had," he was about to explain it in a complicated way, but he stopped figuring this girl had no interest in mechanics. "It was a little messed up."

"Okay," she said as she began to march for the exit.

"I guess I could mess with some other things so they are less dangerous to you on your shift," he said somewhat to the girl but mainly to himself seeing as she didn't hear him. He also could have sworn he saw the bunny shot him a glare. He figured it was his imagination since they currently were not moving.

"Do you do this every night? Having moving robots stalk me during my work shift wouldn't make me very comfortable," he called out loud enough that she turned around and walked back to him since she knew she would have to talk to him or possibly have him follow her.

"So far, yeah. I've barely been here a week." she answers with an unhappy tone. She gives Toy Freddy a silent look. "If I were you, I'd actually make it here on time next time you are called in. You do not want to be here during the night. I can guarantee you that."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I wasn't expecting robots that are demon-possessed or something to viciously attack me. I thought I'd just catch some shut-eye before coming over here. That's all." He changes his interest to the yellow chicken, Toy Chica. "'Let's party!' I might be a college student, but that is not the type of party I'm into." Upon closer examination, he notices another set of teeth in the animatronic's mouth. With the use of the tools, he begins to take Toy Chica's head off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You can't be sure or not if you'll be able to get that back on correctly, and the boss might get mad if you are tampering with them," the mystery girl said worryingly.

"I'm sure it isn't that complicated." A thud is made as Liam tosses Chica's head on the ground. "Holy hell! What is this?"

After Chica's head was removed, another head was revealed, and this other head is where the second set of teeth was coming from. The head was composed of mostly metal and didn't have many facial features besides a pair of eyes and a mouth. It also contained a large amount of wires, but those are not really considered facial features.

"I can see why the head is kept on. This is something from a nightmare. I'm sure the kids wouldn't want to party with this thing," Liam said as if he was mocking the metal contraption.

"That's the suit's exoskeleton. It's what actually causes the suit to move. Now, whether or not it's what causes them to act violently or not at night, I have no idea. I find it hard to believe that's the case." She picks up Chica's head and pushes it towards Liam's chest. "You should put this back on her. She will be as mad as a wet hen at you if you don't but take it out on me in the night shift."

He takes the head from her hands and beings fastening it back on. "I know what an endoskeleton is. I just don't understand why it has these creepy teeth on it."

She gave no reply.

"You have spent many nights with these things already, and they don't scare you?"

"Eh. I'm not not scared of them. Don't get me wrong. I would get another job if I could , but I'm in a predicament that is a tad complicated," she says with a hint of despair.

Liam finishes putting the head of Chica back where it is supposed to be and puts all the tools back into the tool bag. "There is no need for me to bring these with me back to the dorm. Our mechanic classes supply us with tools." He takes the bag back to where he got it and leaves it there. "And plus, I'm sure they'll be there when I have to come back here. I should be heading back now. I have classes in a few hours. Not sure how much sleep I'll get after tonight, but I still need to try and get some regardless."

The girl forces herself to say something. "Are you scared of them? The animatronics I mean."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," he stares into fading darkness as the sunlight begins to seep into the pizzeria. "After tonight, I am not jealous of your job. Be safe these next few nights."

"Thanks," she mumbled.

 **First Chapter to the first thing I have posted on here. Yay! This was written by me and a friend. I hope you like it.**

 **The only thing I own is Liam and Cordelia.**


	2. Close Calls

Close Calls

Last night was surprisingly easy for Cordelia Lowell. She had an unexpected visitor and literally had to run for her life, but after that the animatronics were practically unmoving. Other than Foxy who she easily got rid of with the flashlight while she wound the music box.

Today, however, she feared it would be the exact opposite. Since they were rather inactive the day before, they probably were raring to go, and that boy had openly insulted them, more or less. He even took Chica's head off.

Her right leg and arm were aching horrible from the run she had to do the day before. It had been that way since her accident. Her mom had doctors and scientist looking into ways to 'fix' her. Cordelia was almost positive most of their methods were illegal, but she wasn't going to fuss.

To be honest, her mom was loaded and this job held no real importance to her. Her mom just wanted Cordelia to get a job to experience it, and she wanted her to get this one because it was kid friendly and therefore held no possible harm to Cordelia; she was wrong on that part. Her mom had another comment on the fact she is 'like them.'

She glanced at the animatronics as she made her way to the office. They stared at her through their mechanic eyes at her, and she looked for similarities. They were big vibrant animals while she is a tiny girl wrapped in several layers of clothes. She knew what her mother meant but wasn't ready to admit it to herself.

"I wonder who will visit me first today," she mused darkly to herself as she made it to her office behind her desk. "I bet it will be Toy Bonnie. Well other than Foxy being in the hall."

She glared from under the bill of her hat at the hall once the clock struck twelve. She started the cycle. First she checked every camera. Toy Bonnie had moved. Wind up the music box. Flash the light at Foxy in the hall because, of course, he is there.

Then strictly go in the pattern of check the vents, wind the music box, flash the hall, and repeat. After doing this multiple times she heard the sound of someone in the vent. She didn't even check the camera; she just continued her pattern until she saw wide green eyes staring at her from a vent to which she slammed on her Freddy mask that she had previously lent to the boy from yesterday.

Toy Bonnie slowly went by her with an intense stare as the lights flicker. His pupils were small in the bright green pools of his irises and his bucktoothed grin shook Cordelia a little on the inside. After what seemed to be an eternity, Toy Bonnie left.

By the time five came around, Toy Bonnie had been in the office five times. Foxy had forced her to use more than half of her battery. Toy Chica and Balloon Boy had been in the office twice while Toy Freddy and Mangle only had once. She also broke routine and saw the old Bonnie or, Withered Bonnie, had moved.

She internally groaned as she put the camera down from winding the music box to see Foxy in the hall accompanied by the purple Bonnie. She rapidly flashed her flashlight at them, and almost got caught by the nice blue bunny waiting in her vent.

Again she went to wind the box and when she put it down, there stood the faceless animatronic. She stared in horror at it as red beady eyes glared at her. She narrowly missed his hand latching to her throat as she dashed down the hall to find a place to hide. In his launch at her Bonnie had effective face planted, or faceless planted, the floor.

She decided aptly to hide under a table in the party room. She couldn't have that much time left. She had just wound up the box so he should be okay as it takes him a few minutes to get out of the box.

Her ears picked out the noise of them walking around and she even thought she heard someone ask, "Where did she go?" From under the table, she looked into the hall and saw an outline of Foxy trotting away from the office with the old Bonnie following him slowly. Across the hall she made out the figure of Toy Chica getting out of the vent and also retreated back to her normal spot.

Cordelia watched her anxiously. She had no clue the chicken was in the vent. Normally she would heard. Her right arm and leg were now aching from the sudden movements she had done, but she kept quite. She had learned to keep quiet no matter how bad it hurt; she did not want the animatronics to hear her.

In that moment a thought popped into her frantic and pained mind, _If the chicken was in the vent and I didn't know, what if someone else was, too?_ Her head turned to the vent in the room at a painfully slow rate. There was nothing in the vent.

But there was someone nose to nose with her. Toy Bonnie let out a screech as he wrapped his arms around her with a crushing force. She heard several joints pop inside her as she started to struggle while he pulled them from under the table.

Right when he started to carry her off the bell rang. 6 am had arrived. The bunny sat her down softly; she looked confused but relieved as she looked up at him. Before he began to walk back to his station, she heard him clearly say, "Almost. But next time I will not mess up. Don't worry."

Those words struck her core with fright and made her inside shiver while her brown eyes widened in fear. The animatronic had spoken to her and delivered a threat with a gleeful grin.

 **Now we have a night with Cordelia. I hope you like Liam and her. Again, they are the only thing I own.**

 **If you liked or have any comments please review.**


	3. Night 2

Night 2

After what seemed ages of unbearable lectures and classwork a few days after the incident at the pizzeria, Liam returns back to his dorm exhausted. It is habit that he turns his phone back on after having it turned off for class. Following this habit, Liam takes his phone out of his pocket and turns it on. Also out of habit, he collapses onto his bed and lays the phone on a nightstand next to the bed.

After what seemed like at least 30 seconds, the phone vibrates.

"'New Voice Mail.' Probably just Mom wanting to know how the new job is."

Liam starts the playback of the voice mail, and the voice that begins to speak is not that of Liam's mom.

"HELLO?! Helloooooo? Oh. That was a beep. Whenever you listen to this message Liam, you need to know that we need you here this afternoon. Our animatronic Balloon Boy is now malfunctioning, and we'd like to have someone to fix him. Since you happen to be the only mechanic open right now, we need you here at 7 pm tonight. Don't dilly-dally around now. It'd be a shame if you got here late! Alright. That's all I got. See yah!"

"Shit." Liam was highly upset. It was Friday afternoon, and Liam had planned on doing nothing but chilling in his dorm for the remainder of the day, but that plan has been discarded now that Liam had been summoned to the land of crazy robots.

Liam takes a glance at the digital clock on his nightstand. The clock read 4 pm. "Great. It takes me around 30 minutes to get down there. At most, I could nap for 30 minutes. There's no point in that. I'll go ahead and head down there, even if I'm early." He puts his phone back into his pocket, grabs his car keys, and heads out the door.

The drive was long and tiresome. Having already been exhausted, Liam had to turn his radio up to insane volumes just to stay awake. After arriving at the place, Liam steps out of his car and lets out an enormous yawn.

The pizzeria had just closed when he got there. Parents alongside their kids were exiting the building. Tears could be seen running down some of the children's faces. Liam overheard one of these children.

"Why do we have to leave mommy? It was so fun listening to the animals!"

The mother had an exhausted look on her face as she replied, "The animals need to rest, sweetie. They can't do this all night."

Liam chuckled a bit and then stepped into the building. Liam was a bit more comfortable than the last time he stepped into the building this time. The place was brighter than before considering the sun was still out.

He went to the show stage. Luckily, the tool bag from the last time he was there was still where he had left it. Liam found it very surprising that it was able to stay there for the past few days and manage to go untampered with by kids.

Then it dawned on him. Liam had no idea where this Balloon Boy animatronic is at or what it even looks like. "It has to be called 'Balloon Boy' for a reason. I'll just look for balloons," Liam thought to himself. Liam looked around the room with the show stage.

Balloon Boy wasn't in that room sadly, and Liam let out a long sigh as he put on a headset that was attached into his cassette player. He started an Aerosmith tape that blared 'Dude Looks Like a Lady' and glared at Toy Bonnie in particularly and mouthed out the words "He means you."

He continued to wander through the pizzeria. He checked all the party rooms and the office he was dragged to by the girl from the other day when he decided to use the cameras to and look. He was very freaked out to see that the animatronic he had to fix was in the parts and the repair room with extremely disturbing and creepy looking ones.

"Ah, man. This sucks," he groaned while skulking off toward the destination of his nightmares. He was not looking forward to meeting these, but he figured it would be better to now since that is where parts for the others probably come from now.

He cringed as the door creaked open. He saw Balloon Boy seemingly staring at him from beside withered Chica. All of the old animatronics gave Liam a very sick feeling inside like he was being thoroughly examined upon entry to the room.

He shivered as he made his way to Balloon Boy. It was eerily quiet when a voice sounded, "Hello."

Liam screamed. It wasn't loud enough to get the attention of anyone still at the pizzeria, but it was enough to get the child animatronic to giggle.

"Are you laughing at me?" Liam gasped out as the animatronic never ceased its laughter. He cracked his back open and started messing with wires. "How is it not your voice box messed up? You won't be quiet. I can hear you over my music. I think it is your legs. Why didn't they just tell me the problem."

He dipped his hand into his tool bag and groaned as he realized something was missing. He yawned and figured he probably dropped it on the way there. He glanced over at the withered animatronics. They weren't so scary after you get over the missing limbs, messed up faces, and overall mess up ness.

He decided that just for a minute he would lean against the wall and close his eyes then go find that tool. He did just that. Unfortunately his eyes didn't open until much later.

-Time passes-

Liam woke to the feeling of something heavy plowing into him. A muffled 'ughf' sound escaped his lips as his eyes abruptly opened to see Balloon Boy laying across him. That wasn't the most terrifying bit though. That was the sight of four other animatronics staring over them. Liam tried to stay extra quiet.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Balloon Boy. I didn't see you the-," the animatronic bear stopped his words when he turned to see the younger animatronic laid over Liam. Although it somewhat looked like he was holding him down. Liam assumed Freddy had actually knocked over the child animatronic that now covered him.

"Well it looks like the young lad finally decided to strike on his own," Foxy said. Liam's thoughts were _Holy crap these things talk off their programmed scripts and are plotting against me._ "Let's let him be for this."

All of the other animatronics seemed to agree as they started to walk out after Freddy. Balloon Boy hadn't shut up yet with giggles. Liam pushed him off after the others were all gone.

"Shut up," he whispered lowly as he got behind the boy and pulled out wires from their appointed place. "Did no one come to get me? Now I have to hide. I don't want the other ones coming back and finding me."

Liam made his way to the back of the room and due to his thin frame he fit behind a cabinet filled with empty heads. He was pretty nervous but managing. All he had to do was last until 6 AM. The withered animatronics were out of the room; and Balloon Boy couldn't move or talk thanks to some wire pulling.

He let out a soft sigh as he tried to peep around a hole through some of the heads on the cabinet. He felt sort of safe until he started to hear the sound of loud metal footsteps. He breathe became jagged but he somehow managed to quieten it before the door slung open to reveal a very frustrated Foxy.

Foxy marched in angrily mumbling things about a flashlight before he noticed Balloon Boy. Liam stared nervously.

"So where did you put the lad?" Foxy asked as his eyes scanned over the room but then turned to a glare at Balloon Boy. "Not going to reply are ya now?" He growled as he held up his hook.

Luckily for the young boy, Withered Bonnie trotted in. "I really w-w-wish we coul-ld just get him with-out-out the mask-sk on, but, of c-course, that is against regu-regulation, and Fr-Freddy would have my hide i-i-if I went against-st that."

Foxy shot a quick reply at him, completely forgetting about Balloon Boy. "You could've got the lad, but ya tripped on yer own two feet. Too much rum for ya?" He walked over to the faceless bunny.

"H-h-he d-dodg-ged," Bonnie sneared. If he had had a face, his gaze would be deadly. Unfortunately, he could only look on with beady red eyes.

"We need to get ye voice fixed up, mattie," Foxy said with a mournful look at his old friend. Liam might have felt bad if he didn't know they were trying to kill him. Both of them were worse for wear and one could barely talk properly. Liam decided he would try to fix them up if he made it out of this, but only during the day.

Bonnie forced what was left of his face to look to the ground as Foxy placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "Come on! Let's go get that guard! That will help ya feel better!"

With that said gently wrapped his hook around the bunny's ear and dragged him into the hall. Liam stayed silent but was preparing himself for a very long night, but mused happily that they also thought the guard was a guy on sight with at she had on.

 **Hope you enjoy! Again I only own Liam and Cordelia.**


	4. I refuse to play with toys

I Refuse to play with Toys

Cordelia's thoughts had run into a tornado then caught on fire. Too much was going on. She could have sworn she saw the boy from the other day in the parts room, but had no time to make sure because of a visit from Toy Chica. After that visitation was over, she looked back at the room; the only one in there was Balloon Boy. She had never seen him in there before but she had no time to think about that.

All of the withered animatronics were out and heading her way. She cringed as she flashed her light like a strobe down the hall. She hoped that would get Bonnie and Foxy back in the room at least for a few minutes. She had to make sure the music box stayed wound up, but kept an eye out for Chica.

When she put the camera down she came face to face to Freddy. Fortunately for her she had the mask ready, and he didn't stay long and Chica was nowhere near her according to the camera.

She sighed and wiped her brow and took off her hat for a second to reveal her bright red hair. She was going to put it back on after she finished with the music box.

"So you are a girl?" a voice questioned in an amused tone. Her head snapped up with a mask aptly pulled over her face. Toy Bonnie was in front of her with a large toothy grin on his face as always. He seemed out to get her even more so since that day.

"Aw. Don't want to show me your face?" he snickered. "You were fast enough this time. Don't count on it next time though, sweetheart. I will get you. "

"Too close," she said through a heavy pant as she put her hat back on and flashed her light again at Foxy. She groaned as she heard someone in the vent, Bonnie.

It again was a massively difficult night, but she was alive. It was 5:49. Balloon Boy hadn't moved, but everyone else had made up for it except the one she thought would. Toy Bonnie was hanging out at the prize corner for some reason after his words with her. She was almost safe. She checked the camera after flashing the hall. No one in the vents. Everyone was where they needed to be excluding Balloon Boy, who Cordelia decide was stuck or broken, and the frustrating blue bunny.

"Where is he?" she said to herself.

That was when she felt something brush against her cheek. Her eyes rolled over to see a pair of blue ears. She let out a blood curdling screech as she surprised her assailant. She harshly slammed her right hand into him at full force. It made a loud metallic ring across the room as if a metallic bat hit a truck. He made an annoyed robotic scream as she jumped over the table and rolled out of the office with her mask and flashlight.

Due to her purchase of roller-skates, she was moving a good bit faster despite her messed up legs and arm. She escaped Toy Bonnie but still had four minutes to go and she was sure the Marionette would get out now. She prayed Toy Chica wouldn't be around and no one else that uses the left vent as she silently crept in it.

She peered into the office from a safe distance and watched as Toy Bonnie fumed to himself. "How did she hit that hard? There is no way a human or endoskeleton could throw me back like that. Much less a girl."

Cordelia cringed inside. She was still human no matter what her arm and leg was made of. She had been in a very bad situation years ago that cost her right arm and leg. Her mom would not have a child without those body parts though. Cordelia had a lot of experimental surgery done on her and now had an arm and leg that look similar to something from crazy sci-fi books.

She was snapped from her flashback when he heard a deeper voice from the office. "Still couldn't get her?" the rather tall animatronic asked.

Toy Bonnie grumbled a reply.

"She looked human to me when she walked in. Although I assumed she was a boy. I wonder what she is. Possibly partly like us," the Marionette mused.

"I'll get her at some point," Toy Bonnie said with a long yawn as he began to get up and walk out of the room. "We have to get back soon."

"I know," Marionette said. Before the blue bunny made it far he added "I have an idea. Why don't we go into our other forms and see what she does if we talk to her?"

"What?" Toy Bonnie asked with surprise. "We haven't went into that form at all with others around. And what makes you think she isn't like the other guards."

"She has been here for a while now. Longer than who you are speaking of," Marionette declared. "Therefore, tomorrow we will refrain from killing her and talk."

"Why do you think she will let you out of the box?"

"That is none of your concern. I will converse with Freddy and Toy Freddy later on for more details, but-" he was cut off by the 6am bells. They both walked off while finishing their conversation quietly.

Cordelia stayed in the vent for a few moments before she heard a very loud voice yell "WooHoo!" happily.

Too many thoughts were still in her head. What would happen tomorrow? Why was her mom making her do this job? Who yelled? Why was Toy Bonnie freakishly obsessed with her? And why did they think she was a guy?

 **Hope you all liked it! Again I only own Liam and Cordelia.**

 **So I don't know if Mangle should be a boy or girl for this story. I would love to hear your thoughts on this or the story in general!**


	5. Voice

Voice

Liam was ecstatic. He just yelled happily at the top of his lungs. He hadn't shown this must emotion past laziness since he was a tiny kid who wanted to come to places like Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"I am alive," he mused joyfully as he looked at all the animatronics lying about around him. "I love life. That is why I'm going to get things together, and I am going to fix these guys… and girl up!"

He plugged his music in his ears and marched right out the door and found his tool he had been looking for right around the door. He walked right back in and started his work. He surprisingly was getting work done swiftly. He almost had Balloon Boy fully repaired when the door squeaked opened.

He didn't notice Cordelia creep in due to his music. She watched him as he fixed the boy with a smile. He was completely consumed in what he was doing. She eased up to him and lightly tapped his shoulder.

His head shot in her direction. "Oh. It's you." He pulled his headset off. "I never caught your name. I am Liam Bangs. Nice to meet you now."

"My name is Cordelia Lowell." Her brown eyes stared at him questionably. "What are you doing here?"

He stretched his arms in the air as he yawned. "Yesterday, I was called to fix Balloon Boy. After I got stuck here and hid, I decided I would also fix those," he pointed to the withered animatronics, "over there, too."

"R-really?" she said anxiously.

"Yep," he said with a small smile. "Did you know they can talk apart from what they are programmed? I heard them talking. The purple bunny his voice box is pretty messed up. I am going to fix that and a couple other things today and maybe come back another when I'm free. No classes today."

"I see," she mumbled as she watched him close Balloon Boy back up.. "Well I have got to go. Uh…. See you."

"Bye," he called as he pulled his headphones back over his ears but heard nothing. He heard Balloon Boy giggle as he looked at his cassette player. No batteries.

He glared as he pushed the young animatronic out the door and turned to the old ones. "Now let's get the hard part started. First with that voice box."

He looked Bonnie over and messed with some wires in his throat. His face not being on helped him somewhat. He knew they were not awake right now so he searched Bonnie for an on switch. It took a while but he eventually found a system boot button. He pushed it.

Bonnie booted up quickly for being so beat up. He didn't do anything but stare at Liam. The red light that should be his eyes glowed dully in the dim light.

"Hi there, Bonnie," Liam said clearly with a little bit of nervous tension. "I am going to fix your voice box. I'll need your help though. When I say so, I need you to talk for me. Can you do that?"

The bunny seemed to nod as the red beaded lights followed Liam's every move. He tried to move some things around in the animatronic's throat then mouthed 'now'.

"M-my name i-is B-b-bonnie."

Liam shook his head grabbed some more tools and did some more before another try. "I-i'm a big p-purple b-b-bunn-ny."

He glared and went back to the drawing board.

Try 3- "I p-p-pla-ay guit-tar in a b-band."

Try 7- "E-eat your v-veggies, k-kids."

Try 10- "Let m-me play a song fo-or you-ou."

Liam just didn't understand. He had gotten better but he should work fine. Blue eyes stared into and thought deeply before he realized something and pulled a set of wires more into the light. One wire was half red and green while the other was green and red. All the wires were supposed to be one color. "Are these different color on separate ends? Who mended these that couldn't see the color system. Some people are so stupid."

He had to detach the two with clippers and took great time to reconnect every bit of the copper wiring on the inside. He gave Bonnie a thumbs up to signal another try.

"My name is Bonnie," the animatronic said without one glitch or stutter. "I am Bonnie the Bunny!" Liam could have swore he heard joy in its metallic voice.

"Okay," Liam said with a twinge of tiredness. "I need you to shut back down for a bit while I work on some more servicing on you. I doubt I will finish today, but don't worry. I'll be back."

Bonnie seemed to accept this and started to shut down. As his eye lights began to fade out Liam heard him say a small and hushed, "Thank you."

Liam softly smiled as he started to work on Bonnie's face.


	6. Deal with the Devil

Deal with the Devil

Cordelia lazily ate her supper. She was again having pizza. Her mind was in a dazed state after the previous night's events. So much had happened. She barely noticed the boy who sat in front of her.

Liam sat in front of her with a grin. Under his shiny blue eye were dark bags from lack of sleep and his hair was all a skew from running his fingers through it. Despite his tired look his smile never faltered.

"I fixed his face!" he hummed happily. "That and his voice box. That all but he looks and sounds great!"

"What?" Cordelia asked even more surprised than when the boy had told her earlier.

She was way too tired for this. She asked her mom if she could quit. She told her "No because by how the scientists' studies are going you will be very metal-y in the end. Maybe you can move more gracefully if you watch them." Yes, learn from Foxy gracefully sprinting to kill you.

Now she had this boy fixing older models. Not that she minded him doing so maybe they would be happier and leave her alone. It was just a lot.

"I know!" He mused. "He looks okay now. I'll do more later, but until then, bye!"

He darted off before she could say a single thing.

She sighed unhappily as she made her way to the office. Today, she arrived rather early so she was going to take a nap and have an alarm wake her at 11:00 then have another sound at 11:30, just in case.

She folded her legs into her and rested her head on her knee before falling slowly into sleep. Her alarm would have worked fine if she had remembered one thing. The animatronics can move during the day.

As she slept, a bright blue bunny decided to take 'a break.' He had seen her come in early like this before, but she normally stayed in a main room, where he would normally look at her from time to time. He decided to pay a visit though since she had ran to the back.

The metallic girl's slumber wasn't exactly a comfortable one. Ever since she got her synthetic limbs, a good night's sleep never really occurred. Having metal implants and sleeping do not really go together.

Cordelia woke up, but it was not to the sound of her alarm. There were sounds coming from the right vent. A slight panic took over Cordelia as she grabbed her phone to check the time. 10:34 PM. That vent isn't supposed to be making noise at this time. The animatronics were not supposed to be active at this time of the day. "It has to be a rat or something. I mean, it looks nice in her, but rats like the kid's messes. Right?" she said boredly. The sound that came from the vent was just too familiar to her, but the animatronics weren't on kill mode at this time of night, right?

She grabbed her flashlight and out of habit, flashed it in front of her down the hallway. She nearly had a heart attack upon doing so. As if it were 3 in the morning, Foxy was in the hallway. Something was a bit different though. Foxy seemed like he was walking and not running like he would normally appear like he was doing.

Something made a sound in the room, and without even looking at what it was, Cordelia grabbed for her Freddy mask and slipped it on.

"Alert and quick as usual." Through the eye holes of the mask, Cordelia looked at the blue bunny standing beside her. "You know there is no need for that thing at the moment. I'm not here to hurt you. I just wanted to say 'hi.' Besides, your shift hasn't even really started yet." Cordelia kept her mask on. "Oh come on. Don't be like that! You should show your face more often. It is such a pretty face!"

"You are probably scaring the poor lad." Foxy was now in the room. "If you ever want 'im to feel safe around yah, you should drop the scurvy tone. I doubt he fancies metal bunny."

Cordelia just stared. She couldn't believe this was happening. Two of them were in the office, and they just stared at her while talking about her. The blue bunny held his mischievous grin, and she could tell from the look in his big green plastic eyes that he was considering taking her mask off her face.

Foxy looked like he was pretty curious to see under the mask, too. Unlike Toy Bonnie, he had never seen the face of the girl who had avoided all of his murderous advances. He wasn't ever out on the floor to see her in the day because of his withered condition.

Foxy also knew that this poor girl was in over her head. Everyone wanted to stuff her in a suit; that came with the night guard territory. The blue bunny's fascination with her was something totally different.

Foxy assumed his interest in her was due to the fact she had so many close calls with him. Foxy had known Toy Bonnie and knew that this innocent fascination would become an obsession and would not end well for the girl. Then again, what ever did end well here?

"It's alright, lad," Foxy said gruffly as he watched her try to look at anything but them. "We aren't programmed to hunt ye down right now. You are okay to not be in costume."

The young nightguard weighed her options. She could keep it on and risk them ripping it off and attacking her like what the toy bunny probably wanted to do or she could try to placate them and take it off.

After a time of hard deliberation, she slowly took the bear mask off of herself. Toy Bonnie just grinned even bigger if that was even possible. He made his way closer and bent down near her desk so he could fold his arms on it and lay his head down to look up at her.

Foxy just stared with disbelief, "You are actually a lady?"

In that moment, he saw the gates of hell open in her eyes. He could see the red anger pool from under the pale green of her eye color, but he did not expect her to do what she did. In a flash, she had jumped the desk, carefully as not to land on Toy Bonnie, and she nailed him in the face with him fist.

The metallic ring sang loudly through the silent room. Foxy stumbled backward. He was trying to figure out why she could even hit that hard.

She winced slightly as she held the arm she'd used for the assault before she shouted. "I am tired of this! First you march in here for no good reason then you insult my gender! I know I wear a lot of clothes but come on!"

Toy Bonnie watched her pale face flush red with anger and he snickered, "Even when you are mad, you still look cute." He further observed Foxy's stunned state and added with a small grimace, "and you do have a killer right hook on you. That I know for sure."

The withered fox looked miffed as he trudged out of the office. He sent an angry yellow glare at her. He did not fill her anger was warranted. In his own anger, he found himself hoping Toy Bonnie would make her life a living hell.

The blue bunny hummed happily as he stood up. This wasn't exactly part of his plan with Marionette, but it would work perfectly to his advantage.

"He is probably going to bother you quite a lot tonight," he mused aloud for her to only give him a weak sigh. " _I_ can help you though."

Her pale eyes narrowed at him with great suspiciousness as she spoke with guarded words, "Why should I trust you?"

His pupils got smaller and more wild-looking like they did when he looked at her that night with her mask on. He spoke animatedly with his hands, "Because I am very fond of you. I would love to get to know you better, Toy."

It was heavily ironic that he just referred to her as a toy, but she ignored it and still maintained her suspicious behavior.

"And I like to mess with the older animatronics," he added with an exaggerated shrug. "The deal is that I will keep everyone away from you if you promise to let me talk to you without that mask."

He knew she would still be skeptical so he quickly continued, "You can keep everything at hand if you think I'm not honest, but if I keep everyone away until 4 you have to talk to me for the rest of the time. Deal?"

She wanted to just so the night would be easier because she knew Foxy was going to do anything to make it into her office to rip her body up and stuff it in a suit, but the question in her head could not be stopped from exiting her mouth, "Why?"

His pupils were still dilated and his grin large but his eyes were half lidded and showing their purple shadows. "I have something I want to show you. Deal?"

He offered her a hand which she took after much hesitance. _What the hell,_ she thought, _Maybe this will be good._ She didn't even notice that he was shaking her metal hand, and holding it at a force that would be very painful to anyone with a normal hand.

"Good," he hummed as he released her hand. His mind was spinning with thoughts about the mysteries this girl held and how he would find out every one. "Now I have things to do before 12 AM so see you soon, sweetheart!"

The girl fell tiredly back in her seat as she watched him go. She put everything she would need for her shift around her; her trust would have to be earned, but he was at least getting a chance. The only reason she was being so risky was because she was so tired. Hope that he was actually being honest about helping her flooded her mind as she fell back into the blackness of sleep.

 **I finally got a cover pic for this story drawn!**


	7. Bonnie's Buddy

Bonnie's Buddy

Bonnie sat with his new face pointed at the wall. He looked like he was sulking, but he was really waiting for Foxy to return. He wanted to surprise everyone with the fact his face was fixed along with his voice box.

Chica was just now getting out of sleep mode, and Freddy was sitting boredly on the floor when Foxy stormed in. The door slammed to the wall when he opened it. He was extremely angry. Freddy had sent him to do something with one of the toys and it was clear to the other withered animatronics that it had not gone too well.

Freddy looked at his fox friend and quickly asked, "What on earth did the toys do to get you this riled up?"

Foxy had just been pacing and growling until he bitterly replied, "That slimy git of a night guard punched me! She bloody punched me!"

"It's a girl?" Chica questioned with mild surprise.

"Ye not seeing me point," he sighed unhappily as he slowly started to calm down in the presence of his friends. The girl hitting him wouldn't have been as embarrassing if Toy Bonnie hadn't been there to witness it.

Freddy sighed as he looked over at Bonnie. It wasn't very odd for him to stay quiet due to his voice box problems, but he normally faced them despite his facial dilemmas.

"You okay, Bonnie?" Chica asked with worry; she had also noticed.

Bonnie was about to burst with excitement as he turned around to face his friends. At the sight they were met with they were shocked, happy, but still shocked. In front of them stood their favorite faceless bunny with a face.

"Bonnie," Chica cried with joyful disbelief, "your face! It's there!"

"Indeed, it is," he said clearly with no stutter.

All of them stared in awe and Freddy asked, "When did this happen?"

"A boy woke me up from sleep mode not too long after I entered it, and he fixed my voice! He didn't stop until it was perfect. It took a while, but he didn't give up." the purple bunny declared. "After that I went back to sleep, he must have fixed my face!"

"That sounds nice!" Chica exclaimed. "I wonder if it was that new boy Chik was talking about. Probably not, though. She said he was rather mean."

Freddy looked from the happy bunny toward the chicken, "What did he do?"

"He took her head off for no reason," she replied. "She was still so mad by the time she told me. She said her head still doesn't feel right."

All of them talked more on the gossip of the pizzeria. Mangle was flirting with Foxy, which he denied. Balloon Boy had lost a large number of balloons and was accusing everyone of stealing them. Chica was teaching Toy Chica how to make pizza. The manager said something about a birthday party being soon. Toy Bonnie was surprisingly being less bothersome to them than normal.

After these conversations and a few more, Bonnie quickly said, "I could ask that boy to fix all of us. If he comes back, that is."

They all looked at him with slight hope. They all look very poor in condition. Most of Foxy's endoskeleton was showing in his abdominal area. Chica's jaw was completely split. Freddy just looked rough in general. Even after Bonnie's face was fixed, he was still missing an arm.

"You could try," Freddy said. "As long as he does it during the day."

"Maybe they will put us back on stage some if we are fixed up," Chica said as if she was in a daydream. "That would be great."

All silently agreed with her as they thought about how great it would be to get out of the storage room and play on stage. They all would love to see the look of joy on children's faces again as they played for them and talked to them.

"Alright!" Bonnie said with a determined smile on his fixed face. "I will request his help the next time he comes to me. He seemed to be nice. I'm sure he'll help us if he can."

Chica looked at Bonnie and said, "It is so good to see you so happy again! It's been a long time since you have had this much life in you!"

He continued smile at her when they heard a knock on their door.

"ACHOO!" Liam sneezed. "Geez. Either someone is talking about me or I'm catching a cold."

He sat on his computer at his dorm and was emailing his mom. He was thanking her for convincing him to get a job and telling her he quite enjoyed it. He was also asking for her to give him some money so he could fix some of the mechanical things there.

Liam knew the older animatronics were not the company's priority, and that they were being used for parts. He knew if he asked they would say that so what he wanted to do was fix up the older characters and purchase spare parts for the company so they wouldn't be taken apart again. He even mentioned to his mom to get a new animatronic for the place.

His mom would more than likely agree. She supported him in everything he did, which was not much. He was never active or interested in many things so when he showed interest in anything she supported it wholeheartedly since money wasn't an issue.

A sigh escaped him as he tiredly fell onto his bed. Tomorrow, he would try to fix Bonnie's arm. And hopefully within the next few days, he would get the parts he ordered to do more.


	8. Just Like Us

Just Like Us

Toy Bonnie's big green eyes held so much glee as he looked down at the girl in front of him. Earlier when she was having her altercation with Foxy he had quickly turned her phone's alarms off. So now at 3:50 am, she was sleeping soundly.

His end of the deal had been kept. He locked the older animatronics in the storage room. Balloon Boy might have got shoved in there, too, because Toy Bonnie was unsure if he would listen and stay away. Toy Chica and Mangle were happy to listen to him and so was Toy Freddy. Toy Freddy tried to get the withered animatronics to stay away for tonight, but they wouldn't listen; that's why they are locked up. Toy Bonnie figured it was because of Foxy's anger. Marionette was the one who helped come up with this plan so he was staying in the prize corner.

While he continued to stare, he felt the urge to jump her surge through his circuits. She didn't have the mask on, but since she was lying limp, his programming was telling him to stuff an endoskeleton in her.

He knew he need to wake her up so she could put the mask on for at least a minute. Out of all the animatronics, he and his older counterpart had the hardest time controlling the urge to stuff the guards. Partly why the two of them always moved first was due to this. Not that anyone ever resisted the urge.

There was an incident when the manager stayed too late, but he was retreating fast. All the animatronics knew it would be bad for them if he died so they all refrained themselves.

Making sure to cause a loud noise, he stepped into the office from the hall by letting his blue metal feet hit the floor hard. In an instant the redhead's large frightened eyes were glued to him.

He couldn't help but let his grin get bigger as she slammed the mask on herself. He was happy the urge had been stifled with the application of the mask.

"It is almost 4 and no one has attacked you," he snickered cheerfully. "Not that you would know. You seemed to have slept through it all."

He couldn't see her face, but from the look in her eyes he could see surprise and a hint of panic. Her voice was muffled by the mask as she said, "But I had an alarm set."

"Well it didn't work," he said matter-of-factly. "Anyway stay still and watch me while I show you this."

Toy Bonnie inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. This would be the first time he showed a human this; he was rarely even in this form around the other animatronics. It felt overly personal to him at times and at other times pointless. Today, he was going to show it to a girl whose name he didn't even know.

As he exhaled the breath he had been holding, he felt his heavy metal form melt away from himself. He felt light and fresh; it had been quite a while since he did this and it was refreshing.

His eyes opened to their typical half-lidded position, and he saw the night guard's wide eyes from under the mask.

Cordelia was stunned. Where the once big metal blue bunny stood, was a boy. It had looked like the animatronic form had just faded off of him into thin air as if it was never there.

The boy in front of her resembled Toy Bonnie. He was tall like his animatronic form, but he was an average sized human. He was pale and wearing a powder blue button up shirt covered by a bright blue vest with dark gray dress pants. His red bowtie was on him but not straight.

His nails matched the bright blue color of his hair and vest. His hair was somewhat long; it was long enough to frame his face but not long enough to pass his chin. It was brushed fairly well but seemed to flip about around where his bunny ear protruded and flip out dramatically at the ends. His bangs fell perfectly around his eyes and in between them.

He had big forest green eyes that were emphasized by dark thick eyelashes. His eyebrows were dark and lifted up in amusement. His cheeks still had the big red circles on them. His grin was ever present and showing off his buck teeth that weren't quite as prominent as before.

She couldn't stop staring, and he commented on this, "Like what you see?"

She had no clue they could look human. She took off the mask despite the fact she knew it could lead to her to her death. Her movements were slow as she made her way around the desk. His eyes watched her closely as she stopped right in front of him and lifted her gloved hand to touch him.

She pressed it to his cheek, and from what she could tell it felt like flesh. He was human other than the bunny ears. She smiled lightly at him; it wasn't because she was happy. It was just from amazement.

He found it very amusing how she was looking at him, and he was controlling himself very well. It was going great until she touched him. Then the urge to stuff her in a suit was back full force. His eyes went from half lidded to fully open in a second.

"Might want to put your mask back on, sweetheart," he said through his teeth as he tried to keep his grin. Of course he wanted to stuff her, but it wouldn't be rewarding if she was so unguarded.

She immediately did so but not before he harshly grabbed her right arm to start the beginnings of an attack. His resistance was not strong enough and he morphed back into his other form. She managed to pull her arm away from him with an adrenaline fueled tug.

The force of the pull pulled her arm out but ripped all three of her shirt sleeves off. It revealed her mechanical arm. All the blue, red, and black wires were covered by dark gray metal plates, but a few could still be seen through the joints. The main plate was dented due to Toy Bonnie's grip and had pressed into some of the internal hardware, which made some extra wire protrude from the side.

Toy Bonnie froze after the sight of her arm. His programs were trying to figure out how to process it. It had sent some of his systems crazy as it was now changing to think she was an animatronic. After seeing the mechanical arm, her skin was now being registered as a thin suit that surely must be covering her endoskeleton.

The blue bunny held his hand to his head while still staring at the girl who was trying to push herself as far as she could into the corner behind her desk. He knew she wasn't an animatronic, but if his programming said she was, he wouldn't stuff her unless he was provoked or maybe bored.

"Well," he said in an unsure tone but still with a smile, "for now, you are safe from me. After seeing your arm, which I hope you tell me all about, you are registered as an animatronic. We will be seeing a lot of each other so tell me your name, sweetheart."

She was shocked but, never the less, replied, "My name is Cordelia Lowell."

"I will see you later then, Cordy," he hummed as he walked out without another word. For the rest of the night no one visited her office. Not that it mattered, she never moved from the corner. Only at 6am did she move and dart home from the pizzeria.

 **So her arm looks kind of like Ed's from Fullmetal Alchemists, if you know what that is, but with a lot of wires and other stuff in it.**

 **Liam gets longer chapters and such the farther the story goes so if you like him, no worries. He becomes more and more present.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Parts

Parts

Sunday finally arrived. The pizzeria is closed this Sunday for renovations, so it was unusually quiet throughout the halls and rooms of the facility with the absence of children. At least, that is, until the front doors of the building loudly slammed open and in trotted Liam with a jolly tempo.

He stops, glances around the room for a second, then looks at his watch. It was 4 PM. Being a Sunday, Liam was free of classes and decided to spend part of his day off continuing his work on Bonnie. His missing arm was mainly the focus for this visit. "Oooooooh Booooonnieeeee!" Liam yelled cheerfully as he approached the spare parts room. The purple bunny was there to welcome him when he got there, but he was not active.

Liam kinda wanted to talk to him instead of working on him in silence and without his input. At the same time, he was also a bit worried that the animatronic might turn violent once activated, but Liam believed that the relationship between him and bunny had gotten to the point where that wouldn't happen since he did seem very happy when he fixed his face. Liam flipped the power switch on the bunny.

Bonnie woke up to Liam staring him directly in his glowing eyes. "Sup, man! How are you doing?" Liam said to the bunny.

A metallic buzz filled the air that Liam assumed was Bonnie yawning. "Fine. I guess, but what are you doing here? It's a bit early for someone be here. Are kids still here? It's quiet."

"Technically it's closed today for renovations, but really the manager just wanted a day off. Everybody is getting today off, even the nightguard. I'm here to fix that arm of your's. Looks pretty rough."

"That'd be nice and all, but to be honest, I have no idea where it is!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Liam had a puzzled look after Bonnie said that. "So I'll just have to find something else for you to use as an arm." Liam looked around the part room; the parts he ordered were not in yet so he would have to make due with what they had at the pizzeria. Nothing in there seemed to be what he needed. All he saw in there was what just appeared to be useless scrap.

An idea then popped into Liam's head. He looked at Bonnie. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Bonnie said as the Liam scurried out of the room. Bonnie followed him not long afterwards. He eventually found Liam at the show stage. "What are you doing?"

"Well, since I can't find a spare arm anywhere, I imagined I just take it off someone else, and the only other animatronic who's arm matches yours happens to be this animatronic right here." Liam was eyeballing Toy Bonnie's arm very heavily. It wasn't exactly what Bonnie needed, but it could work as a fill in until he got his parts then he would give this arm back.

"Uhhh. I'm unsure whether that's a good idea or not. Chik here already hates you, and I'm sure you don't want the creepy-smiling blue bunny to hate you as well. He can get rather dangerous."

"They can just hate me then. You deserve this arm way better than this guy does." Liam went to look for his tool bag. Bonnie followed him.

"I really think you shouldn't do that. I can go without this arm. Really, I'm good." Liam didn't seem to acknowledge what the metal bunny was saying. Bonnie became worried. "You know you could also help fix up some of the other older animatronics."

"Do they need it as bad as you do currently?" Liam gave Bonnie a curious look. He knew they were worse for wear but had intended on finishing Bonnie first before working on them. He changed his mind though since Bonnie seemed to support him working on his friends and his lack of parts. They were back in the spare parts room, and he had just picked up his bag.

Bonnie walked over to where withered Freddy and Chica were. "Freddy could use some shaping up, and Chica's jaw is basically falling off, and don't even get me started on Foxy." Thankfully for Bonnie, this sparked Liam's interest. Liam began to observe the two animatronics more closely.

A few hours passed, but not wastefully. Liam had created a whole list of things he could do to fix withered Chica, Freddy, and Foxy.

Liam looked at his list and spoke to Bonnie about his friends conditions. "Why in the hell did they take her hands?"

"I don't know," Bonnie replied briefly. "The same reason they took my face and arm I guess."

They had been more or less bonding while Liam was taking lots of notes on the withered mascots. Bonnie had learned Liam was a college student, who despite being very lazy, was extremely smart and quite competent at anything he put his mind to. Liam found that Bonnie was interesting; the bunny loved his friends and kids. He also enjoyed playing his guitar and creating his own songs.

It was odd to Liam that he acted so very human. He almost forgot that the bunny and his friends were trying to kill a girl every night and encouraged Balloon Boy when they thought the boy had captured him. Luckily, Bonnie did not recognize him from that night; that would have been awkward.

"So why are you trying to get the night guard?" Liam tried to ask casually.

Liam's ears caught the noise of Bonnie's joints clicking as he stiffened. The bunny was not expecting that question and had no clue how to answer it. In truth, their programs were set up so that facial recognition could help protect the children, but at night it seemed to mess up and every human was registered as not being in a suit like they should be, but Bonnie and his friends just enjoyed the chase. They liked the feeling.

"Where did you hear that?" Bonnie asked with no emotion since he was trying to keep hostility out of his voice. They knew the night guard was human, but never resisted the instinct just because they were bored and wanted some fun. They had been here for a long time and were now just tossed into a storage room for scrap. Killing was their outlet, and the murders was always covered up.

They normally regretted it afterward, but it was like any anger and loneliness they ever felt just built up and urged them on to kill. It had its better and worse day of when the feeling was stronger. The withered animatronic felt it more than the toys, with the exception of Toy Bonnie, who had the almost the same amount of control as his purple counterpart.

"The girl told me," Liam said as he turned to look at Bonnie. Bonnie was towering over him and looked tense.

Bonnie's face took a look of disdain. He had nothing against her other than her escaping him. He needed to come up with a way to still be honest, but keep his new friend. He enjoyed Liam's company, and didn't want to lose him.

"It is in our programming," he stated simply while leaving out the enjoyment the animatronic got from it.

"I see," Liam said with a nervous laugh. "I should probably get going. It's getting late. No fear though! I will be back when some of the parts I am ordering come in!"

Liam waved as he excited the storage room. Bonnie smiled and waved back as he happiness returned after the awkward conversation. Once he heard the exit door close, Bonnie went to wake his friends and tell them the good news.


	10. Off Time

Off Time

Cordelia sat in her car in front of the pizzeria with a scowl on her face and her phone pressed to her ear. Her mom was telling her everything she needed to do, and she could not stand it.

"I know you don't like it there," her mom said in an annoying and criticising way, "but you working there is for the best so please stop making silly stories up about being attacked by the robots."

The red head rolled her eyes at her mom and wished her mother could stay one night at Freddy's as the night guard. That woman would never make it. If she did not die on the first night, she would surely quit.

Her mom continued, "Now you just go in and talk to the manager. Tell him you are having emergency surgery and need two or three days. Your arm just needs a few things done, and you will be good to go."

"Okay," Cordelia snappily replied. Her arm had been randomly shocking her so the doctor, or evil scientist as she liked to call them, told her to come in so they could examine it and fix it. They only wanted to study the effects the mechanical arm had a body; they didn't care at all for her life, which her mom did not understand.

Cordelia walked in to see lots of happy children yelling happily and playing while they surrounded the toy animatronics who were currently not on stage. The pizzeria looked so bright and fun during the day for it to put so much fear and anxiety in her at night.

She sighed as she spotted the manager sitting at a table and walked over to him. He noticed her right off the bat and recognized her partly because of the obvious multiple layers of clothes she wore.

"Well if it isn't my favorite night guard," he said briskly. "What can I help you with?"

She gave him a hard smile then said, "I have come to request two or three days off." His face hardened at that so she quickly added, "I'm having to get emergency surgery."

His eyes showed he was not overly pleased, and most people he would have fired for randomly asking for time off. He tried to soften his expression to her though because she was the best night guard he had ever had. She never quit, never did anything bad to get fired, and never needed to be 'cleaned up.'

She noticed his change in expression and knew that she would get the time she needed. She had actually been hoping to get fired, but did not let it show.

"Alright," he said slowly. "You can have the time, but you might need to help out with a few other events to make up for it."

She nodded with no surprise. She figured he would want something in return. He looked off into the swarm of children, and she took this as her dismissal. Her sneakers drug over the floor slowly whilst she exited Freddy's.

Her pale green eyes made one glance back to catch Toy Bonnie staring her down while talking to Toy Freddy who also glanced her way. They were on stage now and preparing to play. Toy Bonnie grinned as always and waved at her which caused several children to looked her way.

A jolt sprung from her arm and drew her own attention back to the exit. She might be getting a day or two off, but they were not going to be fun. She was personally rather be here than with those doctors, and in no way was she very comfortable here.

A feeling of dread also filled her at what might be in store for her when she returns. Toy Bonnie had shown her a secret about him, which meant he must have plans for her; she just hoped her being gone would not make him go killer bunny on her again. She would not mind another night of peace as long as she did not end up broken again.


	11. Fix You

Fix You

Liam had again found himself standing outside Freddy's, but this time with his arms full/ of parts and his mind set with a different perspective. The place had been repainted since the original had started to fade and was now looking welcoming. The doors were rimmed in bright red, and the characters on the sign looked bright and inviting.

It had only been a little more than a week and a half, but his opinion of the pizzeria had taken a one eighty. He originally thought it was a boring dump where parents dropped their kids off to get them off of their hands. Now he thought he was a decent place that was fun for both the kids and the rest of the family.

His favorite part, though, had to be the pizza. It was the best in his mind and would argue to anyone that said otherwise.

He entered and started his way to the room that held the older robots. The manager gave him a small wave as he walked through, and Liam simply nodded his head; he'd already spoken to the manager about what he was doing. The reply he got was put, "As long as you aren't charging and doing it out of your own heart and pocket, it is fine."

The door was opened quickly with a rough push or his shoulder since it had been slightly opened upon request. Liam quickly set all his parts on the ground. He had brought everything he needed to fix the withereds up. It might take a while, but they would look good as new.

He frowned as he noticed Bonnie's face had fallen off, but recovered swiftly because he knew he had everything he needed to finalize the repair after he fixed the bunny's face again. He decided he would let his purple friend be awake this time though. Liam switched Bonnie on and waited patiently for him to fully wake up.

After he saw the red beaded eyes light up, Liam began to talk, "Good morning, Bonnie! I have lots of stuff to fix up you and your friends today. I am going to have to fix your face again though; it fell off. I have stronger reinforcements now so it will stay, but I need you to be awake this go around."

Bonnie mumbled a short okay as he watched Liam. The young mechanic got to work and placed the face on the bunny. He tightened screws here and there and occasionally asked Bonnie if it felt right.

Before long his face was fixed, and this time it was going to stay much better than before. Bonnie smiled at his human friend. His face felt perfect, and he looked forward to seeing his other friends fixed up.

"Thank you so much, Liam," Bonnie said as Liam went to his pile of parts. "We all are thankful for what you are doing for us."

"No problemo," Liam replied with a smile. "Now, do you want me to fix your arm first or fix Chica's hands? Either will take a while."

"Do Chica's hands first," he said. His chicken friend deserved the use of her hands. She never deserved to lose them. He would gladly wait to have his arm fixed so she could have something nice again. After all what was another few days?

The black haired boy nodded and walked over to Chica. His dark blue eyes stared sadly at her form. She was almost as bad as Bonnie, but he was going to fix her. Liam made a quick decision to turn her on and he heard her cervos start to run and gears click.

"Um," Bonnie mumbled worriedly.

Before he could get anything out of his mouth, Chica had woke up and pinned Liam. He was utterly surprised. The chicken was pinning him to the wall with her arms and her wide open jaw was very close to his face.

Liam blanched at what was happening. Terror took over him as he shook. He just wanted to help not be killed. He thought for a brief moment that maybe he should have stayed out of this and simply lazed around the dorm.

He felt her heavy metal body crushing his against the wall before all the weight abruptly lifted, and he fell dizzily to the floor. His pulse was still pounding in his ears, his heart was beating so fast it hurt. His breathing was jagged and sharp as his hand reached up to cradle his face.

Then he heard a loud but sweet and bubbly voice bounce off the walls of the small room. "Oh my gosh!" The yellow bird exclaimed. "I am sooooo sorry. I didn't mean to! I was just surprised and I'm sorry."

Liam was still trying to catch his breathe as he watched her. She was frantically darting around him and apologizing. If she wasn't doing this though, he would feel much less inclined to help fix her.

"I will do something to make it up to you. I promise you," she said with a firmness that sounded odd when paired with her bubbly voice. "I could get you as much pizza as you want. I can't exactly make it for you, but I'm teaching Chik how to be the best pizza chef in the world!"

Liam's ears seemed to tune in much more after he heard the word 'pizza' and Bonnie who had been standing back nervously while the short altercation occurred made a small comment, "But her pizza will never be as good as yours Chica."

Chica sighed, but held her handless arms up and playfully rolled her eyes at him before Liam butted in. "Oh. you can definitely make it up to me in pizza because by the end of today you won't need anyone to make pizza for you. You can make the best pizza ever yourself," he announced as he held what would soon be her hand for her lavender eyes to see.

He saw the excitement build in her eyes as he grabbed her arms and started to connect, disconnect and replace wires where her hands would be attached. She had thanked him multiple times and made more apologies and promises of pizza to which he would give her thumbs ups to. He at times was holding his new tools in his mouth as he worked.

A few hours later he had them wired perfectly to her systems and he said, "Alright, try moving your fingers."

Her eyes seemed to sparkle with joy as she flawlessly made her fingers dance and lightly smiled the best she could then said, "Spirit fingers! Thank you so much! You don't even understand how grateful I am. I will make you as much pizza as you want."

Liam chuckled softly then yawned. He had come from a class and was now pretty tired. The pizzeria would be closing soon by now, and he needed to get some rest. Despite helping the withered animatronics, he was still lazy and unmotivated in most other things. He required a lot of sleep and by using time to fix the robots, he lost most of his sleeping time.

"You look tired," Chica said stating the obvious and watching him with care. She really liked him.

"Yeah," he replied tiredly. "I've been busy lately. Need to sleep a bit more I guess. I might have to fix your jaw tomorrow if that's alright. I can try tonight if you really want me to"

She blinked at him. It surprised her how he was concerned about here while he was so tired that he look like he might fall to the floor at any given moment. No one had showed too much care for her or any of her friends since the toys were brought in. The toys weren't too bad to them, but they felt forgotten by the world. His concern for her feelings was refreshing. She saw why Bonnie liked him so much.

"No, no, no, no!" Chica said with a cheerful smile. "You mister need to get to your home and sleep so you don't fall asleep here."

"Alright," Liam yawned out whilst he got up and began to organize his things in the room. "I'm going to leave this here so I can use it tomorrow. I'll be here as soon as all my classes end."

The bunny and chicken both watched him as he moved sluggishly about then realized the time. It had flown by without them realizing and it was 11:54. Panic set in their red and purple eyes when they heard Foxy and Freddy activating. Liam wouldn't make it out by 12 if they had to acquaint those two with him.

"Hey, Liam," Bonnie said quickly as he appeared right beside Liam. "I'm going to carry you out since you have helped us so much today."

"Wha-" Liam was cut off when a large purple arm lifted him up over the bunny's furry fabric shoulder. He was being whisked away and moving fast through the pizzeria. It felt like he had barely been picked up for a second when his black sneakers met the floor again.

"Well," he mumbled slowly with surprise before opening the door, "that was odd, but thanks for the lift. Bye Bonnie."

"Goodbye," he replied with a wave before darting back to the parts room.

Foxy and Freddy were staring at Chica's hands as she told them how great Liam was and how she could now make pizza again. They were happy for her and very interested in meeting the boy who was willingly helping them.

"He must be quite the lad," Foxy mused as he looked over the parts Liam had brought in and held up a piece of fabric that look very similar to his own reddish fur.

"He is," Bonnie added. "We would have probably killed him if he stayed any later though. We should try to get him out of here sooner next time. I really don't want to accidentally kill him."

The others looked sadly at their troubled friend although they knew he was right. He would have been killed if he was still here and they got to him, but it would likely be Bonnie to reach him first as he was always the most active and most likely to jump to kill. They knew their control was not the best, but Bonnie's was awful. He would be so torn up if he murdered Liam, too.

The clock chimed loudly to signal it was 12 am and Freddy was the first to speak up, "So gang who wants to go after the night guard first?"

 **First chapter posted from college!**


	12. Double Trouble

Double Trouble

12 am rolled around and the toys slowly started to move about. Toy Bonnie felt bored already since he had planned to get more information from the red headed guard, but she was not here. He huffed and started to get off the stage to go see the fill in nightguard.

Before he could get far, Toy Freddy caught up and placed his hand softly on his blue friend. "Bonbon, may I have a word with you?" he ask in his deep yet smooth voice.

Toy Bonnie sighed then stopped his feet and turned to meet the bear's bright blue eyes. He knew this conversation was coming after he spoke to Toy Freddy earlier. He had told him that he showed Cordelia his human form. Needless to say, he had surprised the bear by this since his human form was not something he cared for.

"Of course, Fred. What can do you need?" he asked calmly with an uncharacteristic neutral expression while Toy Chica exited the room.

"Why did you show that girl your form?" he asked curiously. "I know you do not like that form. You won't even get around me or Chik in that form."

Bonnie's ears fell slightly as he was began to explain, "I made a deal with Marionette. He thought she would be more agreeable if she saw me in that form. We both wanted to know more about her although I was more interested in stuffing her until I saw her reaction."

Toy Freddy looked at him oddly, "What did she do?"

"Not much," the blue bunny said. "Maybe I was more fascinated with the fact I did not really want to kill her as much in that form."

"Really?" his friend asked with a soft smile. "Maybe you have more control than you give yourself credit for."

Toy Bonnie gave him a glare with a half grin and snickered, "I attacked her after she touched me. She was terrified, and I loved every second of it. The sound of her heart racing was so loud and wonderful. I'm sorry, Fred, but I don't think I do. I can't be changed."

Toy Freddy's eyes did not lose their hope despite what his friend said to him. He spoke with joyful disbelief, "She is alive though. I saw her alive and well."

Toy Bonnie was miffed by his words and was momentarily stunned before speaking, "She has something similar to animatronic parts on her arm, or maybe she is just part animatronic. My scanners now register her as an animatronic so I had no reason to kill her."

The bears eyebrow quirked at him. "Does that really matter, Toy Bonnie? Since you enjoy the kill that much, you would have done it anyway."

He flinched at his friend's words. He knew the bear was right, and being called by his dubbed name made it hit harder. He was getting attached and fixating over the girl. Not killing her was more than his programming saying it was okay not to, it was his interest growing stronger.

He had a tendency to get a little too into things, and he knew this but preferred to ignore it. Most of his thoughts had been consumed by the night guard who had been avoiding all of the animatronics for several weeks now. He had wanted to watch her eyes widen in fear as he caught her and dragged her to an empty suit and savor her screams as she felt every ounce of from him forcing the suit on piece by piece.

Now he wanted to know more about her. Mostly he wanted to know why she had a metal arm although any information would be fine for him really. Things he wanted answered ranged from important to pointless to petty. Why was she still working here despite the danger? Why does she wear so much and wear boy clothes? Who was her favorite Freddy's mascot? And so many more questions.

"Shut up," he said abruptly as he left the smiling bear who had made the point he wanted to. He hoped this would be good for his blue friend and didn't get him in trouble. Toy Freddy secretly hoped this would make the blue bonnie less violent or at least get him to express some of his emotion in another way than murder.

He watched the bunny walk off and soon decided to do the same as his programs encouraged him to go to the office. He would go after the night guard, but he never did feel anything good out of it like Toy Bonnie did. It just ceased the programs angry pestering in his head, but he could sometimes even ignore that.

Toy Bonnie was slowly making his way to the office and making sure the guard could see him in every camera. He moved at an uncaring pace until he was very harshly shoved into the wall by a single purple arm.

"Ah, hi there," Toy Bonnie said easily despite his situation, "It's nice to see you, too, Oldie. I see you found a face. I might have preferred you without it. The creep look suited you well."

Bonnie sent his counterpart a glare before tossing him to the right. This action caused Toy Bonnie to fall and rip down a drawing or two down with him. The blue bunny push a few words out as he leaned up to make eye contact from his now laying form, "Aw, I love you, too."

"Why did you lock us in the room the other night?" the purple bunny asked angrily. His one fist was tightly clenched and his red eyes were livid which only made the toy laugh.

"I had some important business with that girl," he hummed as he became a little more serious which his older version noticed since it was not common for the blue animatronic to hold a very serious conversation with him. "She is very intriguing."

The older bunny recognized the look on his face. He remembered talking to Foxy on the fact that the toy seemed to be a little too into the girl. From what he just saw Foxy had been right. If he had liked the girl, he would feel sorry for her because he knew how violent his toy version was.

Out of the main 8, Bonnie knew he and Toy Bonnie were the most violent to come across at night. They both enjoyed the kill, and could barely resist the programming. Bonnie would feel bad about it later, but he knew his counterpart never did. The blue bunny would hold the memory of a kill close and savor it with no remorse.

Something gave Bonnie an idea. He wanted to see his toy version actually on the attack and kill. He had never personally seen him at it because he dragged off his victims to a secluded soundproof location. Toy Freddy, Marionette, Foxy, and Freddy had all seen him. Foxy described it as the most disturbing thing he'd ever had to see.

"So," he said to get the toy's attention, "How would you feel on teaming up with me tonight?"

"You finally realized you need me?" he said dramatically to annoy the purple bunny.

Bonnie huffed and mumbled, "Why do you always do this? Do you enjoy me being annoyed."

"You make it way too easy. I simply can't resist," he snickered. "But ,of course, it could be fun so sure. We will be an amazing duo."

With that being said Bonnie gave his shorter counterpart a nod and they made their way closer to the office. Toy Bonnie entered the vent and appeared in the office much faster than normal and grinned with wide as he looked at the man behind the old Freddy mask. He grinned at his counterpart widely as he exited the room; he stood outside the vent on the other side.

Bonnie watched as the guy took the Freddy head off just to slam it down after seeing him. The man had been fast enough, but Bonnie had stayed there until he saw the blue bunny reappear in the vent. He then exited and the toy entered.

The guy saw him right off the bat and again put the mask on. This time when the toy exited Bonnie stayed out until he saw the man pick up the camera feed monitor to wind up the music box. He stood in front of the man who clearly thought he needed it to be wound fully.

Bonnie's systems scanned the man, and his systems told him he was not complying to company policy because he wasn't in a suit. His new face gained a sick smile that was almost as creepy as the blue bunny's. Bonnie waited for one more second the forced the monitor down, and the man frightfully put the mask on. He stood and watched as Toy Bonnie got out of the vent with a grin and motioned for him to continue. The purple bunny ripped the mask off of the man and lunged wrapping fabricless metal hand around the guy's throat.

Both bunnies seemed to be pleased by the man's strangled screams that jaggedly and barely escaped the paling man. Toy Bonnie laughed as he motioned for Bonnie to follow him and said, "Come on! Let's go to the prize corner. Marionette can sound proof it for us. I'll meet up with you there with a suit."

Bonnie smiled proudly of himself; he got the night guard. It had been a while due to the girl who evaded them skillfully. He looked at the young man who was hardly fighting. His body was running out of energy and oxygen. Bonnie loosened his grip as flung the man into a corner of the Marionette's prize room.

Marionette was already out of his box and sitting. He assumed that the guard had been caught since he was able to get out of the box and heard footsteps coming his way accompanied by strained whimpers. He was surprised to see Bonnie though.

"Hello," he with the smile that was permanently etched to his face. "It is nice to see you have your face again, but I must ask what you need?"

Bonnie made sure to position himself in front of the guard so no escape was possible before replying, "Bon said to carry him here. We teamed up tonight. He'll be here soon. He said you would soundproof the room."

The puppet nodded with understanding then stretched showing his full height and towered over the bunny. "I was wondering how he was captured on his first night at 2. Everyone else is being inactive, and he could have handled one of you, but two bunnies must be difficult when you are just starting to understand how to survive."

"Hey, Mari," called the happy blue toy as he entered and dumped parts on the floor. Bonnie's eyes furrowed as he looked at it. It was bits and pieces of many old suits. There was a very torn Foxy head with a fourth of the area over the right eye gone and no ears. There were a pair of Freddy ears, a set of old golden hands that looked more like his own, a foot that matched his own and one that matched his counterpart, arms and legs that matched Chica, and a torso that looked like it could have been his own if it didn't have a huge tear down the front like it had been gutted.

"Hello," the stripped animatronic said as he sat himself on top of his music box to watch the impending show. "The room is proofed. You won't disturb anyone now."

"You ready to begin?" Toy Bonnie hummed with wide eyes while picking up a single hand. His pupils were small as he got closer to the night guard who was shivering and crying rather loudly.

Bonnie wasn't so sure he wanted to do this anymore. He had once taken a little more time to stuff someone in a suit, but not long enough to warrant a soundproof room. The look on the blue bunny's face also unnerved him. He knew this was going to be a long long night.

"Shall we?" he snickered as he swiftly grabbed the man's hand and shoved it on. Crimson spewed from the joints and from the man's wrist. The sharp screech of pain scratched at Bonnie's ears as he watched the blue toy turn to him. His blue hands were splattered red and his grin was even bigger than before.

"Come on, oldie," he laughed and handed Bonnie a leg. "You should join in to. Did you know you can put each joint on individually?"

This was going to be a long night.


	13. Bloody Bunnies

Bloody Bunnies

The manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria pushed his hand up and through his receding hair line. He had come in to a terrible sight. The night guard was not there to meet him and he found him in the prize corner. The replacement guard had been stuffed into a patch work suit. Of course he knew the culprit. He was standing on the stage with ugly red brown dried blood covering a lot of his blue plastic form. He was also saddened to see that the old Bonnie, too, had blood covering him when he went to get cleaning supplies.

Even if he didn't see the blood on the animatronics, he had learned how to tell which one did it. Toy Bonnie always left behind a overly goreish and bloody scene like it was straight from a horror movie; he is also the only one who normally found a way to make a whole suit since the pizzeria had few full unused ones . Bonnie had always left behind a lot of blood, but the victims never looked tortured and were always posed as if the purple bunny had felt remorse. Most of the others simply stuffed them in the suit in the cleanest way possible, although still messy, and left satisfied with what they had done. Mangle and Foxy occasionally left bite marks. Toy Chica would get a marker and draw on them. If Balloon Boy helped he would tie a balloon to the victim and so on.

He was panicking over the fact he had so little time to clean this up. Now, he remembered why he would never fire Cordelia. If she could last this long maybe they would never get her.

He heard the door open and threw a sheet over the bloodied bunny before turning to meet exactly the person he need. There stood Cordelia in her many layers of clothes and Freddy Fazbear hat. Her pale eyes were gazing up at him curiously.

"Cordelia," he said with hope in his voice. "Just who I needed to see!"

She stared and scratched the back of her head with her gloved hand. "Oh. Well I was just coming to tell you that I could work tonight but I would have to take another day off to finish the surgery. If you need something though..."

As she trailed off, he interrupted, "Yes! We had a bit of an accident last night. Your replacement wasn't as lucky as you and is… Well, you know. I need help cleaning up. I can get Toy Bonnie here cleaned before opening, but I need you to work on cleaning the prize corner and the old Bonnie. I will section off that place today so you can do that."

She stiffened as she heard what he said. They had killed someone and he was brushing it under the rug, and she was about to help. She wanted badly to protest but stopped knowing she would help anyway. Part of her felt responsible since the man would not have been there to clean up if she would have been at work.

She nodded and the manager let out a huge sigh of relief. "Good, good! Thank you. Now go get started. I'll send someone to keep wandering children and teens out."

Cordelia had quickly cleaned Bonnie's purple fur of all the dried blood. She actually thought he looked quite nice with a face, a lot less creepy. She also noticed that Chica had hands.

As she was gathering more items to clean with the door creaked open, and she shoved the bloody rags in her pockets. Liam walked in and yawned as he walked straight to Bonnie and turned him on without even noticing her. She watched as the bunny's red eyes gained the light of life.

"Good morning," Liam said with a small smile. "Classes were cancelled due to the fact a storm is coming and they found a huge leak in my classes' building so I am here."

The bunny was about to say something to the black haired boy, but he noticed the girl standing there. His systems scanned her automatically as they did with everyone. It picked her up as the night guard. He had never seen her face before and was surprised that she had delicate features to match her small frame. He figured she would look a little more intimidating than that.

Liam noticed his gaze and followed it to the the girl who looked like she was ready to run. Liam waved at her and greeted her, "Hey, Cordelia. What are you doing in here?"

"Oh," she mumbled as she looked for a lie. No one else needed to know the pizzeria's secret, and she did not want to scare off the withered animatronics new friend since it would spell more trouble for her. She already had one crazy bunny to deal with; she did not need another plus his friends.

"I'm just here to get some cleaning supplies. The janitor, erm, did a bad job cleaning," she murmured slowly before continuing, "so I am being nice and helping out the boss."

Bonnie dropped the venomous gaze he was giving her and changed it to a less threatening glare. He was afraid she would tell Liam about last nights incident which he was still distraught about himself. Though he was pleased she had not told Liam, he still was suspicious of her.

"That's nice of you," Liam laughed. "I would have told him I was busy and left to go take a nap."

"So you are the janitor," she retorted with a small smirk before leaving the room with the cleaning supplies. She tossed Liam a wave which he returned as she closed the door and made her way to the prize corner that was now behind a black tarp. She pushed behind it and almost let out a scream at what was in front of her.

The room had pools of blood near the far corner and splatters of it covered the wall like paint. She could see multiple bloodied animatronic hand and foot prints across the floor and along select parts of the wall. She held a hand over her mouth as she thought about how many times this could have been her blood that painted the room.

The sight was bad in itself, but the worst part was the smell. The iron metal like smell filled her nostrils. It seemed to be accompanied by the putrid smell of slight decay. The whole scene should have made her sick, but it didn't.

She could very vividly remember the image of seeing her own arm and leg being violently ripped from her body. The sound of the flesh, muscle, and bone as they popped and tore like paper from each other. The sound of her blood gushing out and trickling to the ground like rain after she's been pulled from the car. The pain that coursed through every nerve as it sent the message to her brain that she was missing something. The sight of her other limbs still in the car covered in red, ripped, and mangled. The smell of her own flesh burning after it caught on fire and the darkness she felt consume her when it was all over. She remembered it all.

That is why she wasn't as fazed by the scene as she should have been. Maybe it would have been worse if the body was still there, but other than the fact she was scared that this would happen to her she was fine.

She got to work, and started on the bloodiest parts first. She was doing great because after two hours the worst was taken care of. Now she was taking care of hand prints and splatter across the room.

She looked behind the prize corner to see a plush had fallen on the floor. Her gloved hand picked it up to see it was a bright blue adorable bunny. She was about to put it back on the self with all the other plushes when she realized it had several red speckles on its ears and hands.

Her options were weighed. She knew they couldn't sell it so she could either throw away the poor doll who did no wrong or take it home with her. Her eyes glanced at the trash can filled with bloody rags before she placed the bunny on the counter and smiled at it.

"I see you have decided to take it home," a raspy voice said softly. Her head snapped behind so quickly for a minute she thought she killed herself.

Behind her stood a boy who was around a foot taller than her and heavily resembled the puppet. His irises glowed white in the pits of his black eyes that had long purple tear stains running down from them onto his cheeks. His cheeks held the red rosy blush like all the toys. He was pale and wearing a black t shirt that had three white buttons with a tighter long sleeve on under it. He also wore black short and high socks that matched the under shirt. His hair framed his face messily as it flipped in and out around.

He tapped his black shoes against the floor as his lips formed a smile that was smaller than the one he held in his animatronic form. "It is nice to meet you Cordelia. I am the Marionette."

He held out his black gloved hand to her as she continued to stare. His hand was also not clawed like his robot form. She hesitantly took it. The room was suddenly much hotter as she got nervous around the humanoid animatronic. She had never encountered the puppet before.

The puppet had no ill feelings for her. Currently he was more curious about her. Toy Bonnie was very interested in her and what the bunny had informed him about her was something he's like to see for himself.

"You may continue your cleaning. I just wanted out of the box for a while," he said as she continued to eye him but started to finish her cleaning.

He watched her closely. She did move much more smoothly with her left side then her right. If he listened closely, he could heard an occasional soft click when she moved her joints. He knew she could feel his stare on her, but didn't stop as he was trying to think of a way to get her to show him her arm.

"Do you mind," she puffed with a green glare. The puppet was surprised to see her snap at him. She was temperamental. Maybe that is why his blue friends fascination was growing. She had a mysterious air to her, had fire, and had parts similar to them so he didn't feel obliged to kill her.

He tilted his head at her from his seat on his music box. "I want to see your arm," he stated bluntly.

Cordelia froze at his comment. Her arm was fixed now and the doctor had actually made it feel better on her than before, but they then told her she would be having surgery to remove the rest of her arm up to her shoulder and have it replace. She was keeping her mind off of it quite well before he brought it up.

"Why," she asked coldly. She was not excited about showing anyone. Although her mother was the one forcing her into getting the mechanical limbs, she would always make comments on how awful they looked. This made the redhead ashamed of her own body.

"Mainly curiosity," he said simply. "Will you show me?"

She was not eager to do this, but she nodded at the puppet who let a large smile slide to his white face as she started to take off the first layer of her clothes. She would not have done this if she didn't think it could help her. Her mind was drawn to the memory of Toy Bonnie telling her after he saw her arm she was registered as an animatronic. She figured they could still kill her if they really wanted to, but removing one stimulus could never hurt.

After two more layers of long sleeves she was left in a blue t-shirt with her arm showing. It now looked much more clean and shiney and all the wires were well hidden and tucked away. She held it up in his sight.

He got off of his box and moved to hold her arm lighter. It merged into her human remnants seamlessly at her elbow. He could now hear a barely audible motor running in it. He felt her wary eyes upon him, but again ignored them as he admired her arm.

"Amazing," he mused then dropped her hand. "Thank you. That was very educational. You should leave it out to be seen. That way everyone can see it and be amazed, and they will be able to see more of you than your chin. Most of us here didn't know you were a girl because you wear so much clothing. With all that you wear, anyone could look shapeless."

That answered her question on why they thought she was a boy. She felt a light blush dust her cheeks at how he complimented her arm. It felt nice after all the insults she'd been given.

She then let a question fall from her mouth as she tried to finish up cleaning the blood off the walls, "Are you still going to try to kill me?"

"Will you let you me out of the box to find out?" he retorted with a small hint of spite. He now registered her the same way Toy Bonnie's did. His systems would give the okay not to kill her at night, but he really hated being in the box all night. He would have killed her if he had the chance before.

She pondered if she would risk it, but in a similar fashion to how she chose to trust Toy Bonnie, her brain said, _What the hell. Let's do it._ She replied firmly, "Yes, I will if you promise not to kill me."

Marionette slipped back into his animatronic form and held a clawed hand out to her. He waited for her to take it with her shiny metal hand. Once she did, they shook on it. His slightly deeper more mechanical voice let out the word, "Deal."

His long skinny frame then retracted from her as he started to get back in the box. Cordelia took the chance to grab her plush and exit the now clean room. Marionette chuckled lightly while he watched her retreating form exit as she clutched the bright blue doll of his obsessed friend to her chest.


	14. When the Storm Sets In

When the Storm Sets In

Liam was in a good mood since he got more sleep than he typically did. Since he was bored and had nothing else to do, he decided to go and work more on the old animatronics. His lazy nature was being pushed to the back so he could make friends even if they weren't human. He had never been good with people, and the only friends he ever did make were generally just using him for his money.

Technically the animatronics could be said to be doing the same thing, but they didn't know he was fixing them without the help of the restaurant. They would probably be even more grateful than they already are if they knew.

After Cordelia had exited the room, he had started to fix Chica's jaw. He would have turned her on to do it, but with her talkative nature he felt it was wise to keep her in sleep mode while he worked. The use of all of his fingers was very important.

Bonnie watched him with a smile as he operated on the chicken. She would soon look just as she used to other than the ripped fabric which Liam also had materials to fix.

"So how was your night, Bonnie?" Liam asked casually.

Bonnie stiffed but answered with a smile with the hope that Liam was clueless about last night's event, "It was fine."

That was a lie. It was terrible. Bonnie had enjoyed catching the night guard with Toy Bonnie. The rest was just too much. It was too much blood, too much screaming, and his counterpart got too much enjoyment from it. The purple bunny admitted he enjoyed the kill but not like that.

"Ah, that's good," the boy said as he screwed in the last screw and woke her up. "All done. Bonnie would you mind turning on one of your buddies. I am going to work on one of them some, but ya know getting slammed against the wall isn't my thing."

He stood outside as the bunny turned on Foxy and explained what was going on before letting Liam back in. When he walked in three sets of eyes were on him. Chica was smiling and already bouncing around while thanking him. Bonnie was standing beside a very curious looking fox.

His yellow eye looked the boy over critically. "Nice to meet, ya. You're a bit scrawny aren't ya." Liam's eyes fell on himself. He was a bit small, but he had never thought much about it.

"Maybe," he said slowly.

Foxy laughed at the distraught boy. Liam felt a smile tug at his lips when the fox laughed because it sounded like, 'Arharharharhar.'

Liam was unsure of what to say to the fox so he simply started grabbing tools. All of the withered mascots watched as he started to patch up the tattered fox. Within four hours, he had fixed all of Foxy's damage, excluding the gash in his torso; he found that he missed one item to get it to stay shut so he would have to fix that later. Chica was now fully restored.

Liam was going to finish Bonnie's arm, but the bunny still urged him to fix up his friends. Bonnie wanted to make sure his friends were back in shape. They had supported him through all of his trouble when he was the worst off of the old animatronics and calmed him down when he thought he would be thrown into the trash heap. They deserved to be back to the former glory just as much as he did if not more in his eyes.

"Alright then I will start on Freddy," the young mechanic said before turning to Foxy. "I'm sorry I couldn't fix you all the way, but I promise I will once I get my hands on that part."

"It be alright," Foxy said as he looked at his hand that now help fabric. The pirate was rather fond of Liam. He had fixed most of the fox's problems with no selfishness and asked nothing in return. Chica and Bonnie also seem to like him so Foxy knew he would too after he got to know him better. "I be very grateful to ye."

"No problem," Liam said while walking to the bear before the room went black. Liam stood in the stiffly. The animatronics eyes glowed in the dark, and he heard a fourth motor start to lightly hum without being turned on manually.

Before anything could be said the door opened with a bright light shining in through it. There stood the manager. He cringed visible as he saw all four of the old animatronics eyes on him as thunder cracked violently in the back ground. The manager needed to fix the power and the only technician that was here was Liam.

"Liam," he said firmly, "I know you are off the clock, but can you fix the power. I'll give extra on your check."

"Yea. I will," he replied as he walked toward the light. He couldn't fix the mascots in the dark. The extra pay would not hurt his feeling either. He turned back to the glowing eyes and quietly said, "I will be back soon."

The lights were back on, and the pizzeria was running again, but with few people most people had left because of the impending storm. For this reason, the manager was closing early. The storm was going to be pretty bad. His night guard was already here and napping in her office so she could watch over the place. All the other employees could leave and get home before the worst of the storm, including himself.

The manager walked over to the show stage as his last customers exited out into the rain. All three of them glanced down at him. Toy Freddy eventually broke the silence, "Is there anything we can help you with, sir. All of the children are gone."

"Yes there is," he stated. "I would like one of you to inform the night guard we are closing early. Tell her this will make up for anytime she needs off. I will be leaving shortly."

"I'll do it," the blue bunny said quickly with glee as he jumped off the stage and darted off to the office before anyone could say a word. They all stared with mild surprise.

The manager cleared his throat and mumbled a quick, "Goodbye." In seconds, he had grabbed his coat and was out the door, but he couldn't shake the feeling he forgot something. He glanced out his car window and saw only one car in the parking lot; he assumed it was Cordelia's. He, however, did not know she lived only a two miles away and had walked to the establishment this morning.

This car belonged to none other than Liam Bangs, who was currently lying unconscious in one of the booths. The manager had forgot all about him. Somewhere along the way of making it back to the parts and service room, he had to step into Kid's Cove to let a small herd of kids through, and a certain animatronic hit him in the head. Liam didn't have time to figure out if it had fallen from the ceiling or if the older bigger kid in the cove had thrown it at him. Whatever the case, when it's metal skull hit his, he was knocked out cold.

The old animatronics had wondered why he had not returned and were very confused when Toy Freddy opened the door. "Hi, we are closed for the day. Bad weather has caused everyone to go home. You guys can come out and socialize. Chik is in the kitchen. We can all eat together before 12 if you want."

Freddy replied for them, "That will be fine. Chica might want to help cook to. She recently got her hand repaired."

Toy Freddy looked at the chicken over his taller counterparts shoulder. "You look very lovely. I hope to see you all there." He gave them a warm smile before adding. "I'm glad you are all being fixed up."

He left the older robots to do their own thing. As Freddy said Chica wanted to help cook so she was in the kitchen. Foxy went to visit Mangle. Freddy headed to the prize corner to wake Marionette. That left Bonnie by himself.

He walked into the stage room boredly. He looked out the window; it looked like a waterfall was over the pizzeria. He couldn't even make out details of the parking lot. He sighed and was about to go talk to the chickens when he heard Balloon Boy laughing from in front of a booth.

"BB!" Bonnie called to the child animatronic. "What are you doing?"

The only reply he got was a laugh as the child marched off. The bunny's heavy feet hit the floor with short thuds as he made his way to the booth Balloon had been at. His red eyes widened when they can into contact with a sleeping Liam.

He was splayed out over the cushioned seat and covered by a blanket from the prize corner that had cartoon versions of himself and his friends on it. The boy also had an ice pack on his head.

Toy Freddy walked up behind him, "I apologize. I forgot to inform you; he had an accident. A child threw Mangle, and she tried to hold onto the ceiling but did not get a good enough grip. Your friend and her collided when she fell."

The bunny looked down in horror it was 9 pm now, and the storm outside only seemed to be getting worse. There was no way to even tell if he was in good enough condition to drive. Bonnie stared at the boy nervously knowing tonight could in no way go well.

A groan caught his attention before he could go to Freddy for some advise. He watched as Liam grabbed at his head while he sat up causing the ice pack to hit the floor. He took in a sharp breath as he looked up to see Bonnie staring at him with worry.

"Bonnie," he mumbled as he got up still gripping her head, "Why are you out? Where is everyone? What happened? I feel like someone hit me with a baseball bat."

The purple bunny tried to hide his worry with a small smile, "We closed because there is a pretty bad storm going on. Everyone went home. I think they forgot about you."

Toy Freddy, who had somehow been forgotten behind Bonnie, chimed in on the conversation, "There was also an incident. One of my fellow toy animatronics, Mangle, fell on you. I deeply apologize for the inconvenience. I will personally try my best to procure your safety through the night since you are in no condition to travel in this weather."

Liam looked very flustered. He was unhappy that he had been hit in the head with an animatronic he knew nothing about, but he was more upset at the fact he had been left. After he fixed the power for that man, the manager went off and left him to fend for himself against killer robots. He loved Bonnie and his friends, but he highly doubted they could resist killing him. They probably would have the other night if he hadn't hidden.

Then his thoughts turned to the toy. Liam had no clue how he, one of the murderous animatronic, thought he could help him survive. He could tell Bonnie had a similar thought as he gave him a questioning red stare.

"Are you going to let him stay with the night guard? That still isn't very safe," Bonnie said worriedly to the toy bear. He didn't know what to do.

Toy Freddy shook his head slowly before speaking again, "No. That would be a very unwise decision. Bon will most definitely be in her company most of the night if he can. I heard you have seen what he is capable of. We do not need a repeat of last night."

Bonnie cringed, "No. No. We do not want anymore of that."

"What happened last night? Is there something I should know?" Liam asked. He was answered with two shaking heads. He was about to ask more questions but was violently interrupted by a low grumbling coming from his mid sect. His four pop tarts had finally run out, and he sighed lightly from the pain in his head, hunger, and mild embarrassment.

The bear was the first to comment, "You can join us for dinner. It will be served in party room 2. There we can discuss overnight 'accommodations' for you."

"Wait!" the Liam exclaimed as he realized what was just said. "You guys can eat?"

The purple bunny nodded and said, "If we want to we c-"

The bunny was cut off by a yell echoing through the pizzeria, "FRED!" Toy Freddy slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breathe while rubbing his his fingers down his rosy red cheek. The bear sighed heavily as he waited for what was to come.

A few seconds later a girl bursted in with a very annoyed expression. She was shorter than Liam by several inches. Her yellowish blonde hair was relatively short for a the typical girl's hair style, but tied up in a high side ponytail with a pink scrunchy. She wore short pink shorts with pink high socks and yellow sneakers with orange strings while her shirt was a short slouchy shirt that off one shoulder and had 'Let's Party' written colorfully on it. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips as she looked at the boys. Her orange painted lip were held in an angry pout, and her blue eyed glare was emphasized by her purple eye shadow. Liam thought she looked a lot like someone he'd seen before.

"Fred, I told you the pizza would be ready soon and you just take your time. I swear you and Bon never listen. Co-" she cut herself off as she recognized Liam and her once pink cheeks deepened red with anger. "You! You are the one that messed up my neck!"

"W-what?" Liam asked with confusion. "Who are you?"

"I'm the chicken whose head you took off then put back on wrong!" she exclaimed with frustration. "Don't act like you don't know."

"Um," Bonnie murmured to get the girl's attention. Her angry blue gaze snapped to him. The bunny used his one hand to point up and down himself then to her.

It took her several seconds to figure out the message he was trying to get to her before her expression went blank and she looked down at herself. "Oh," she stated.

All Toy Freddy could do was facepalm. "We will have a lot to discuss at this dinner."

.


	15. Assumptions

Assumptions

Cordelia was sleeping peacefully on two boxes she had put together as a makeshift bed in the office. She was curled up on her side and softly breathing. Toy Bonnie smiled at this. He had come to deliver the manager's message, but he had a strong urge to jump scare her. His mind was delighted to think about what her reaction might be.

He was about to do just that when he noticed she was clutching something bright blue to her chest. His green eyes examined it curiously as he came closer to the sleeping girl. It didn't take it him long to figure out it was a plushie of himself. An almost proud but odd emotion surged in his circuits while the natural grin on his face deepened.

He blinked at the plushie she gripped when he saw flecks of red on one of its ears and hands He didn't know why, but the idea she had decided to keep the doll of himself despite it having his victim's blood on it made him sickly amused. He snickered.

The girl mummbled incoherently in her sleep and began to toss slightly in her sleep. At first this had kept the bunny entertained, but he was tiring of it. He poked her hard enough in the side to get her to stir then placed his face nose to nose with his in a similar fashion to their first close encounter with each other.

In seconds, pale green eyes snapped open to meet deep green ones. Toy Bonnie was expecting a scream from her as she retreated away from him. Then he would grin at her and tell her all about what she had missed out on in her absence and sleep. Her reaction, however, did not go as planned. After her eyes had opened, her arm had wrapped quickly and frantically around the blue bunny. She was shaking involuntarily in his arms that had instinctively held her when she entered his grasp.

For once, the toy was stunned into silence. He had done something like this for Mangle before; he had held her as she cried and told him about all the pain and fear she had been put through because of the kids, and he had listened happy and willingly to the fox he thought of as a little sister. This was different though.

Cordelia was in his arm quaking from some unseen fear. To him, she was something between a fun shiney toy and a new friend. Her terror was something he only truly enjoyed if he caused it and the idea that something else had this effect on her caused anger to heat in the back of his mind. After much internal debating, he decided to comfort her.

"It will be alright," he hummed softly as he cradled her trembling body. The redhead had never heard him speak so sweetly and lightly to her before. She couldn't pay too much attention to it though as she was still trying to push the nightmare she was having away. "Just stop thinking about it. Think of something else That's how dreams work. They disappear once you stop thinking of them."

After many minutes of being held by the patient bunny, she stopped shaking and separated from him. She really couldn't believe he had helped her through that. His actions seemed to be so off the wall; she didn't know what to expect. One day he was hell bent on killing her. The next he is showing his secrets and protecting her. Then he was cradling her through her panic attack.

Light red rushed to her cheeks from embarrassment. Never in her whole life had she reacted to a nightmare in such a way. She guessed it was just her great luck that it didn't happen in her own home while no one was around so she could avoid being embarrassed.

"Hey, you are starting to look like me, sweetheart," Toy Bonnie mocked as he pointed at his own red cheek. "Did you think of me to get it out of your head?"

She scoffed."No." Then added gratefully. "Thank you for helping me though. That dream was awful."

"You're very welcome," he said with his usual grin. He thought about asking her what had happened in her dream, but he didn't want her to break down again. "I've got some things to tell you."

"Alright," she mumbles while clutching the plush bunny.

"We have closed early due to the monsoon that is going on outside. The manager said you are starting work early, but it is making up for any off time you need," he said then slyly added in. "Looks like you found something you wanted in the prize corner, huh?"

"Wha?" she half asked as her eyes followed his gaze to the plush in her arms. Her cheeks again heated. "It isn't what you think. It was going to be thrown away, and it's so soft and fluffy and cute. That's why I've decided to take it home and wash it. It shouldn't be thrown away because you are too messy to make sure blood stays off of merchandise."

The bunny ignored her jab at him and tilted his head at her. "So you think I'm cute? After all it is me, just small"

She sighed heavily. This bunny knew exactly how to push her buttons. It annoyed her to no end, but she felt he was doing it playfully. If there was an outsider observing them and the observer got over the fact he was a blue metal bunny, they would think the two were two close friends enjoying friendly banter.

Cordelia would have loved to think of him this way as well, but could not simply get over the fact he had only days ago wanted to murder her. And from the looks of the other guy, he wanted it to be violent. Granted the toy had just calmed her down from a panic attack, she still felt unsure of him.

She never liked to let people in anyway. Friends were something nonexistent to her. Due to her mom taking her out of school, she had no chance to meet anyone. The only person she had to keep her company was their maid, Edith. Therefore, Edith had become her only friend and only person she consoled in, and that was also rare.

Cordelia did realize it would be good for her to let more people in, but was this grinning blue bunny a good idea? Her brain was split between saying, _Yes, he helped you the other night and was nice to you_ while the other said, _What if he does the same thing he did to you as he did to that man when he gets bored of you?_

Pushing these thoughts to the side, she replied slowly, "You are just a little."

"Come on! You know I'm the most adorable thing here."

Her previously tense body relaxed as she smiled and moved closer to him to reach up and grab one of his ears. He stiffened at first but let the stiffness fall comfortably away when she started to rub his ear like a person would their pet rabbit. His ears weren't furry from fabric like his purple counterpart, they felt hard but silky and smooth on her fingertips.

The bunny's eyes were open less than half lidded when she gave him a reply, "You are right you are the most adorable thing here, but you aren't the cleanest." He quirked his brow at her to ask for elaboration. "I am going out on a limb and say all the blood I had to clean up was not just because of you since I had to scrub it out of the other Bonnie's fur. I highly doubt the manager cleans as well as me."

She was right on what she said the bunny felt like he was still dirty, but he didn't pay too much attention to that because he was focusing on what else she said. His narrowing green eyes got even greener with the jealousy that suddenly entered in them. Toy Bonnie had no quarrel with Bonnie; he enjoyed bothering his counterpart, but he never had any reason to dislike him. For a reason unknown to the blue bunny, he was angry that she had cleaned the old animatronic.

Toy Bonnie decided he was feeling possessiveness. This girl was his to play with, and he didn't want his older version messing with his territory. He also knew that Bonnie had his own new play thing since he'd seen him come in several times and dart right off to the parts and service room; therefore, he should keep his paws off.

Part of him knew it wasn't Bonnie's fault she was told to clean his fur of blood, but the nagging feeling of jealousy still spread through his circuits. Cordelia's eyes widened and she dropped the bunny's ear when she noticed his own eyes narrow and his fist clenched roughly causing his metal joints to pop loudly.

"I believe it would be in your best interest to stay away from that oldie, sweetheart," he hummed in a low, dark, almost deadly tone. The red headed girl was caught off guard by this, but recovered quickly and decided it would be best to calm the clearly agitated animatronic.

"Don't worry about that. I will. He doesn't really like me that much anyway. You should have seen the glare I got when he woke up." She thought rapidly before adding, "The company of one robot bunny is enough for me."

"Really?" With the turn in conversation, Toy Bonnie brightened to his normal self and dropped the other topic. "Well, I'm very happy to hear you admit that I am the most adorable thing this place has to offer."

Before Cordelia could reply, a human version of Toy Chica walked pointing her yellow painted fingernails at Toy Bonnie. "Dinner's almost ready, Bon. You need to hurry up. How long does it take to tell a night guard information?"

His eyes rolled before he turned around to face the girl. "Cool it, Chik. I'll be there soon."

The blonde girl leaned to her right so she could see the small guard around Toy Bonnie's animatronic form. Her bored crystal blue eyes widened with sudden glees at the sight of Cordelia holding the bright blue plushie.

"Ooooh," she chirped loudly, "I see what's going on here. Never expected this of you, Bonbon, but I don't judge. It's kind a cute to be honest. Has that forbidden love allure going on. Now that I see her better, she is pretty. You have the almighty Chik's approval. Bring her to dinner."

With that the humanoid chicken abruptly left as Toy Bonnie tried to stop her. "Wait, Chik! It's not like-" he cut himself off with a sigh when he heard the girl toy yell, "FRED!" He turned back to Cordelia to see her stifling a laugh.

"In no way was that funny," he mumbled before the girl burst into laughter causing him to crack into his characteristic grin. "I take it back it was just a little. Looks like you will be having pizza with the Freddy Fazbear Family tonight."

The girl's laughing stopped as she looked worried. Anyway she tried to think of this night going it didn't exactly end well. The bunny, none the less, gave her a reassuring grin before holding his hand out to her.

"No worries. Everything's going to be fine," he mused. "Just follow my lead and play nice. We will all get along just fine. You might even make friends." She still looked worried so he added, "If anything goes wrong, show them that arm of yours. Even if they still want to kill you, it will surprise them enough to give you time to escape. Also, please leave your plush in here until you leave. We don't want others jumping to conclusions."

Her face heated slightly, but the humor of the situation hit her again, and a smile bubbled onto her face. She set her plush bunny in her chair before aptly following Toy Bonnie out of the office.


	16. Nightmare

**Quick note- This chapter holds true to its title.**

Nightmare

Liam rubbed his blue eyes. The room he was in was dark, and they were trying to adjust. His head turned when the sound of soft whimpering hit his ears. On the soft bed sitting beside him was a girl. She was small and had wild short red hair. Her pale green eyes brimmed with tears but none fell.

"Are you okay," he asked. His own voice surprised him when it came out. It was high pitched like it had been when he was a child. He looked at himself to see the small hands of an 7-year old. He was clothed in a pair of green pj's with little wrenches on it for design. His hand ran over his head to find he now had a rather short bowl haircut.

The girl beside him clutched the excess material of her white nightgown into her tiny fists. "I'm sc-scared." her voice trembled. Although she looked to be only around 4-years old, he felt he knew her from somewhere.

"Why?" he ask with childlike curiosity. He knew the room was dark he was holding a flashlight that he somehow had not noticed earlier. He took this opportunity to also look around the room. There was a door on each side that was opened just a little, a closet that was also opened, a dresser with a purple fan on top of it, a toy phone on the floor, a green plastic lizard, and a dresser with a lamp on it. He looked to his right and saw on the nightstand laid an ice pack and a bunny doll.

He was reaching out to grab the items when the girl finally replied in an even more terrified voice, "They're here."

From the corner of his eyes he swore that he saw the closet door move. He jumped off the bed and headed over. Without a second thought he shined the flashlight in the closet only to come face to face with scariest creature had ever seen. He slammed the door shut on the mortifying Foxy's face. His eyes had went wide and his breath jagged as he stood in front of the closed closet. The lights were flickering, but he paid no mind.

After a minute he slid the door open just a crack to see that in the place of the extremely disrupted and horrifying animatronic sat an adorable big eyed Foxy plush doll. The lights continued to flicker. He was going to go into the closet and investigate, but was interrupted by the shrill screech of the younger girl.

He turned the flashlight in the direction of the bed and rushed toward it. His mouth went a gap a the sight of the girl being pulled at by two nightmarish Freddy minis. With the light on them, they swiftly jumped away.

The girl squirmed off the bed as the tears finally poured down her face. He looked and saw trickles of blood rolling down her right arm and leg as she cried, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I couldn't."

He was so confused. She was apologizing and bleeding. Then something in his mind clicked about the girl. The red hair. The green eyes. Her ultra pale skin. This was Cordelia, just much younger,

"Its okay, Cordelia," he warily tried to soothe the girl. She had saved him once so maybe he could help her in this odd place they'd been thrown into. "We will be okay. No worries."

"No. No. No," she muttered through the tears. "He is calling me. I have to find him."

"Who?" Liam questioned in confusion and worry. The younger scared version of her was even harder to figure out than the older antisocial one. He watched her carefully before in a sudden move she darted for the left door and rushed out of it.

"Wait," he yelled and went for the same door. He was about to shine the light down the hall when he heard deep metallic breathing and sensed a darkness looming outside of the door. He had effectively cut off whatever was outside but also the girl. Air was pushing in and out of his lungs with alarming force. He felt all his hair stand on end and tears pool in his eyes.

He opened the door. The light from the flashlight lite the hallway. His hand trembled as he caught a brief glance of the retreating light of an animatronic eye. He quickly walked back to the bed and shined the light there to find more mini demon bears that dispelled themselves because of Liam's flashlight.

He started to walk over to the right door. A loud metallic roar hit his ears, and he turned to see Bonnie. This Bonnie, however, was not his friend. Almost all of his torso was torn off revealing the spine of his endoskeleton. His knee caps were missing. He had more rows of visible sharp teeth. One of his eyes was missing while the other was glowing menacingly. The worst part was that the bunny was barreling toward him.

Liam rushed out the right door similar to how Cordelia had.

Cordelia tried to wipe the tears out of her green eyes, but they just wouldn't stop falling. She had always been a cry baby as a child. Now she was crying and running through a house that was not her own.

"This way," she heard a voice call. The voice sounded oddly familiar. She knew by the slight metal like echo in it that it was probably an animatronic, but it was not the same as any from the pizzeria. The sound it held was soft and buttery but with a spark of shallow darkness in the back of it. It was soothing.

It calmed her as she paced forward through a living room. Her destination was a hall. It was long and dark. The only light came from the moon shining through a window, but it still didn't reveal what awaited in the shadows at the end of the hall.

"Just a little further," he called, trying to pull her forward with its light words. It was then that the girl noticed the flashlight clutched tightly inside bloodied right hand. The condition of her arm and leg still didn't register in her mind despite the fact they were covered in her blood and graying in color, growing closer to a dead black.

The light brighten the hall. At the end of the hall was a chair with a plush in it. The plush looked withered and broken like the old animatronic but worse. She noticed it was a bunny; it was similar to the one she acquired earlier, but different. It was a faded greenish gold. She couldn't help but think it was familiar.

It's clear silvery white eyes stared at her from its perch, and it seemed to be smiling. Her flashlight flicker and shut off. Her first reaction was to hit it to try and get it back on. She felt warm breath on the back of her neck as the soothing voice entered her ear, "It's me."

A whimper escaped the girl's trembling lips as more tears pooled up in her pale eyes. Her thoughts spun around her. Why was she here? Why was she so scared? Who was this with her? Where is my mom? Why can't I make the tears stop?

"Shhh," the voice cooed, and her tears immediately stopped. "Now, will you help me little one?"

"Who are you?" she asked with only a slight tremble in the tone of her speech. "I'm not suppose to talk to strangers."

"Ah, but I am no stranger to you, little one," it said smoothly. "I was there on your birthday. Do you remember me?"

The flashlight flickered back on. She turned to face the tall animatronic that had bent down beside her. The owner of the voice looked like Bonnie with a more human shape and gold like the doll. For a brief moment, its appearance flickered to a bigger form of the distressed doll with all the holes and missing parts before returning to the neater appearance.

He had a three black buttons on his chest that she noticed and reached out to touch. When she did, a short blurry memory filled her mind. A diner. Kids laughing and cheering. She, too, was having fun. There was a gold bear singing. The gold bunny was on stage. He played a guitar. He gave me a doll. My mom told them I liked dolls. He was nice. The party was nice.

She shook her head lightly and pushed the memory to the back of her mind. Her eyes looked at him with recognition. "Spring Bonnie?"

He nodded, and stood. When she glanced around, they were in the pizzeria. The golden bunny stood straight and tall in front of a wooden wall in the manager's office. "Little one, find me."

"I will," she said in a childlike high reassuring pitch. "I promise."

After she said that his smile defabricated into a stretched grin and his suit rapidly decade and got smaller until he was again the plush and sitting in the chair at the end of the hall with her face light holding him in place. The flash light rolled out of her cold black hand.

Her pale green eyes again widened and overflowed with tears as she noticed her blackened arm and leg. Her leg lost all feeling, and her small body crumbled to the floor. Blood pooled around her from her limbs. Red was everywhere. She felt her mouth fill with the strong flavor of iron; she was drowning.

All she could do was lay there, spitting and choking on her own blood while Plushtrap watched with a creepy grin that easily beat out the blue bunny's she had come to know.

Liam hid successfully under the couch of the living room. He had seen the feet of both the purple bunny and yellow chicken pass by. It felt as if he'd been there for hours. His blue eyes continued to look from under the couch until he saw small ankles. One looked normal while the other was black and had blood trickling from it.

He recognized it as Cordelia. He scurried from under the couch. Once out he shined the light on the girl's back. Her right arm and leg were black. The color was consuming her body by reaching farther up, and her originally white gown was now completely red and dripping. Her wild red hair was now as black as the corners of the room.

"C-cordelia?" he asked nervously. He had hoped she was okay. He also secretly wished that her reappearing was a rescue attempt so they could escape this nightmare together. He only found himself in more trouble once her body twisted around to face him.

Her lips were ripping open and oozing red around large sharp teeth, and her eyes were now red and rimmed in deep black. Her black clawed hand placed a hat of matching color on her head as a voice that was in no way hers exited her mouth, "Found you."

Those two words shook her core. His feet tried to back away, but his back hit something that forced him forward causing his face to hit the floor. When his eyes made their way back up, they were met with a black metal bear. Like the other animatronic he'd faced here, it had huge teeth and was heavily degraded. Unlike the others, it was black like the darkest corners of hell and only accented with a blood red color.

Liam couldn't even get a whimper or scream to come from his mouth. He was picked up from behind by a golden version of Nightmare. After the fear of death washed over him, his body flailed in a struggle. He tried to hit the bear that held him. It only proved to damage his own small hands.

In the background, he swore he heard the distant giggle of Balloon Boy. His more adult thoughts thought, ' _It just wouldn't be a true hell without him.'_ He was dragged from his thought when the dark bear slammed an animatronic arm onto his own.

It was like an out of body experience when he heard his own sharp scream bounce of the walls of the living room. All of his sight was now blurred by the water that gushed from his pain glossed eyes.

"Please," he begged loudly. "Please don't do this. Stop! It hurts." His pleas only gained him deep metallic laughs from the bears. They shoved on another piece and another, each time earning a louder scream. They held his 8-year-old body down into the torso portion of a suit and latched it around him. He heard the crunch of his sternum and ribs and the watery splashing of blood splattering. The crossbeams and wires cut into his flesh; it punctured his lungs, heart, and other vitals while scraping the bones of his spine.

They laid his body on the ground. His eyes didn't bother looking at them anymore. His blue gaze fell to the entrance of a hall at the other side of the room. Four sets of monstrous glowing eyes looked at him with sorrow as if they had just lost something dear.

He ignored them as he felt the final piece of his suit being slammed on his face. His vision disappeared as his eyeballs exploded out of his head. He lost what little feeling he had left as a beam slashed through his skull and to his brain. Everything was fading, but for some reason he still heard that damn Balloon Boy's laugh.

 **So that is what Cordelia and Liam dreamed of. Don't they have great dreams?**

 **And next time we will have the Freddy Fazbear's Family dinner!**


	17. Night 3: The Pizza Party

Night 3: The Pizza Party

Liam sat in a chair at one of the tables. He had just fixed the loose screw that was causing Toy Chica trouble because she wouldn't stop yelling until he did. Due to her yelling, crazy explanations for why she looked human, being hit in the head with an animatronic, and a terrifying dream, his head was pulsing with pain.

The dream had bothered him, but he pushed it to the back of his mind since he had more important things to worry about. He was stuck in a pizzeria with robots that wanted to kill people after 12 and could also turn human like. He would have braved the storm if he knew he could drive home, but to his dismay everything he looked at was blurry or appeared in threes.

"Are you alright?" Bonnie asked his friend carefully.

"Yeah," Liam replied heavily while running his hand through his hair. "Just stressed. I'll be fine though." _As long as I live through the night._

Though worry was still in his voice, the bunny confidently stated, "We will keep you safe."

Liam shrugged, but his attention was grabbed when his ear picked the sound of several pair of feet thudding against the floor and heading their way. In walked Foxy, Freddy, and Toy Bonnie dragging Cordelia in by her hand. All the other animatronics were already in the room, minus the chickens who went to get the pizza.

Every robot was standing around but Mangle. When Liam had met her. he immediately felt bad for her because of the state she was in. He had known there was a take apart put back together attraction, but he had no clue children would be so destructive. He was already making plans to fix her. He decided he would hold nothing against the poor fox if he survived the night.

She had managed to wrap herself around the chair she sat in and had her head laying on the table while the extra endoskeleton head looked around the room curiously.

"Everyone," Freddy called out in his deep rumbly voice. "Take your seats, please." All of the animatronics did as they were told obediently although Liam though he saw the Marionette roll his eyes.

The seats of the table filled. Freddy sat at the end seeing as he held the most authority. Toy Freddy sat to his left. Mangle was in the seat beside him, and Toy Bonnie took the seat beside her and ushered Cordelia to sit beside him. Marionette slid in beside her. Foxy took the right hand seat from Freddy. Bonnie sat by him and motioned for Liam to sit down. Liam looked to see two empty seats to his right, where he assumed Chica and Toy Chica would sit. Then there was Balloon Boy giggling and sitting the farthest away.

"Pizza is ready!" the chicken's said in unison as they gave each person a plate with several slices of pizza.

Liam vaguely noticed Toy Chica was in her animatronic form before he took a bite of the pizza. In that moment, he decided he had died. He had died and left the hellhole called Earth. He was in heaven. The pizza in his mouth was just that good.

Pizza was already his favorite food, but this was even better than what he got at the pizzeria the day before. Then he remembered since he had fixed Chica's hands she had made it. His blue eyes stared at her blissfully like she was an angel who had just saved his life. He decided that after eating this, he could die a happy man.

Everyone else at the table was sitting in awkward silence, even Balloon Boy had stopped laughing. They all stared at the human boy before them, and he didn't even notice. The moment he took a bite out of the pizza he had let out a loud sigh of pleasure and closed his eyes in bliss. Then he turned and looked at Chica with such a loving look that no one stopped staring.

All of them just sat there dumfounded. Bonnie tried to break the silence. "Um… Liam, are you alright?"

Liam's bubble was bursted, and he noticed he was no longer in pizza heaven with angel Chica. It did not outwardly faze him and he simple replied, "Yea. I'm good. This pizza is the best!"

Several of the animatronics started laughing while others just cracked smiles. Chica was softly smiling if she had been in a humanoid form a blush would have been on her cheeks. Liam just watched them weirdly and ask with his mouth full, "What?"

No one answered him; they just continued to laugh.

He couldn't help but be curious. He knew they had human forms, which he didn't understand completely but accepted. One question was just ringing in his head before he voiced it. "So how or why do you guys eat?"

Before anyone else could say anything the child voice of the youngest animatronic answer, "Because we do what we want, bitch."

The blue rabbit in front of Liam snickered as Toy Chica slapped the child's head and yelled, "Language, BB." Toy Freddy rubbed his hand down his face at the other toys' actions.

Liam was going to make another comment but couldn't due to Foxy leaping up out of his seat and standing because he had just noticed someone was here that he did not want to be. "It be the nightguard. Why this lass be here?"

Liam was surprised she remained unfazed by the outburst, and he watched as the purple bunny tried to calm him down. "She has been here the whole time."

"Why?" the fox demanded.

"Because," Toy Chica chirped from the end of the table, "Bonbon likes her!"

"No, I do not, Chik!"

Liam wanted to listen to more of the conversation but couldn't stop himself from laughing. _Bonbon, best nickname ever. Fits him since he looks girly._

Liam looked up to meet angry green eyes. As if he knew what the young mechanic was thinking, he maliciously growled, "I will kill you."

All of the old animatronics tensed at the threat, and Liam flat out froze. Bonnie would not have been half as worried if the threat had come from anyone but him. All the older animatronics had the same thought.

They were about to try to negotiate with the blue bunny when Mangle spoke up for the first time during the meal, "P-p-p-please don't B-b-b-bon."

His green eyes softened as he looked at the white fox. "F-f-f-oxy says he is r-r-r-real nice. He j-j-j-just d-d-doesn't understand y-y-y-ou. Maybe he-e-e-e will b-b-be friends with u-u-us."

"Fine," the toy bunny said softly but sorely to Mangle. Marionette had started watching the events like they were a movie and the pizza was popcorn. The rest were going back and forth between nervous and relieved looks, excluding Balloon Boy who looked bored.

"Now about the night guard ye have there," Foxy said as he cleared his throat.

"Mine," the angry bunny huffed then grinned as he pulled the tense girl closer to him. "Don't touch or you'll regret it."

The fox cringed and sat.

The thought that Toy Bonnie was being so possessive over Cordelia bothered Liam just a little. He remembered the other animatronics talking about how violent he was. He felt bad that he knew no way to help her, but he also knew she could take care of herself. The only reaction she gave to the bunny's attitude was shrug and then she ate another bite of pizza. The black haired boy thought it was comical.

Liam was happy to have the attention off of him, and the rest of the dinner was going well. All the animatronics were talking amongst themselves. Bonnie would occasionally address Liam but other than that he was quiet.

That's when he looked to Cordelia, who was equally quiet, and thought of something. "Hey, Cordelia. You would not believe this weird ass dream I had. You were in it."

Her face looked up and met his blue gaze with interest. "Really, what happened?"

"We were both really young. I think we were in a bed room. The next thing I know these little.." He made sure not to mention any of the animatronics names. "Demon things attacked you. You ran off crying. I wound up getting caught by things that were chasing me."

He cringed at the memory, but it was just a dream so he wasn't bothered. She, too, cringed but tried to avoid the thought of the dream and simply murmured, "That's creepy."

The boy yawned lazily as he looked up at the clock. It read 10:37. He could have sworn that was what it said last time he looked at it. _Wasn't about the time the power went out earlier in the day._ His face drained of color.

"Hey," he said catching the attention of Bonnie and Cordelia, "what time is it?"

The purple bunny looked up at the same clock and replied, "10:37."

"That clock hasn't been reset, Bonnie," he said slowly. Cordelia whipped out her phone to check the time. Her lips twisted into a grim frowned and her eyes widened. "Crap, what time is it?"

"11:58," she said as she jumped up. "We have to get to the office now." She then remembered something. "I also need another mask. I'll think of something."

"What's wrong?" Freddy called from the end of the table.

Bonnie looked at him grimly and sadly. "We are going to kill them. It is 11:59."

Marionette stood to bring attention on him as he morphed into his human form. "Everyone go into your human forms; it will give them more time to get away since it increases our control." Different looks spread on the animatronics faces, but they all nodded. Some of them wanted to either kill Liam or Cordelia, but didn't really want to anger the ones that wanted one or the other alive.

Liam's hand was grabbed by a hard, almost painful grip as Cordelia started to drag him from the room. They were running down the hall to the parts room when the chimes rang symbolizing the beginning of the night.

Cordelia stopped abruptly at the door, yanked it open, and shoved Liam inside. "You need to stay in here. I'm going to lock you in. You won't be able to get out until someone comes with a key to get you out, but they won't be able to get you either."

She looked hesitant as she flicked her eyes down the hall and Liam asked nervously, "Aren't you staying?"

She shook her head and spoke but never took her eyes away from the hall, "No. The door only locks from the outside. They might break the door if they are all here at once. I don't know if they really would, but I'm not taking the risk. Some will follow me."

"How are you going to avoid them?"

"Just run. Listen. There programming is probably driving them crazy right now which means they will be here soon. I need to go. Keep quiet and you should be fine. They will come by the door but should leave."

"You don't have to do this," he said as he stared at her. "You'll die."

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed him making a move to get up and get out of the room. She slammed the door shut and spoke through it, "Well I am going to say, 'What the hell' and take my chances. If I'm not here to get you out at 6. The manager will notice the older models roaming and will find you. I need to run."

"Wait," Liam yelled in a panic as he hit the door. "You aren't gonna survive this! Come back! Don't leave me here!"

He was baffled. He didn't know how he had got himself here. Not even two weeks ago he was happy sitting in his dorm and doing pointless crap. Now he was here sitting in a locked closet, hoping murderous animatronics don't break down the door. If he had never met the older animatronics and felt sorry for them; he would not be here.

Although he was terrified, he did not regret coming back. He was happy to have new friends even if only one of them was human, and he might lose her to the animatronic he now knew and loved. He was scared for Cordelia.

He had leaned his back against the door and had finally calmed himself down only to be scared again by the rattling of the doorknob and a knock on the door. His heart again pounded as he listened.

"The door is locked," the chipper voice of Chica said obviously. Liam tried to stay silent. "Is anyone in there?"

"We should assume the night guard locked it to confuse us. Let's continue our search," the deep voice of Freddy rumbled.

Liam heard their feet hit the floor as they walked off. He was a bit surprised to hear the steps sound like normal feet hitting the ground. They weren't loud and clunky like normal. The thought that they might be in their human forms surfaced in his mind.

A jagged sigh escaped his lips as he watched the blackness of the closet. There was a very thin stream of light that was entering from the top of the door until the lights again shut themselves down when a large clash of thunder hit.

His ears could hear the storm rage on outside. The rain was pouring worse and the thunder was roaring. Through the night he would occasionally be distracted from the storm by an animatronic beating on the door or questioning if someone was in there. He had heard the animatronics scream a few times and could only hope Cordelia was okay.

He had stayed completely silent the whole time he'd been in the closet until he heard the familiar friendly voice of the purple bunny accompanied by a knock. "Liam, are you in there? Um, you know it's against company rules to not have a suit on right?"

After trying to force the programing down for too long, the wishes of Bonnie to not stuff his friend were overridden by programs. This had never happened before, but he had never fought against it so hard. He had fought the urge for short amounts of time and been okay as long as it wasn't for long. Normally, he, like the others, just followed the programming.

Now Liam sat on the other side and let out a weak reply, "Yes."

"Are you in a suit?"

Liam had no clue why he replied in the first place, but decided it might be best for him to lie in this situation. He forced his voice to stay steady as he replied, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You should come out then," the bunny urged robotically.

The boy swallowed hard as his heart raced. "I can't. I'm locked in. Cordelia locked me in here."

There was a short silence then the purple animatronic asked, "Really? Is she in there with you, Liam?"

"No," he replied without thinking. He didn't think about the fact this would probably make Bonnie go off and search for her until after it had slipped from his mouth. He could punch himself.

"Don't worry I'll get the keys from her," the bunny said. "I'll get you out then you can show me your suit and help me put the night guard in hers."

"Damn it," Liam muttered as he slammed his head back roughly against the door and let a pained hiss escaped him because of his stupid reaction. He gripped the back of his head and leaned forward. His blue eyes opened from their pained squinted position just in time to catch a glimpse of gold.

A golden version of the original Freddy sat limply in front of him. He squeezed his eyes shut then opened them to see it gone. He blamed it on the non-existent light that his eyes had adjusted to.

He didn't noticed the light giggle of a child as he was paying more attention to the door clicking. He stood and held the knob and turned it. The door slowly creaked opened as Liam cautiously looked out into the empty hall.

He gulped and stepped out. Since the door was unlocked, he now had to find a new place to hide.


	18. Run Run

Run, Run

Cordelia darted as fast as she could to the office. The first thing she did was look at the camera and put it on the camera for the party room where the animatronics were located. She was surprised to see them all still there and in humanoid form. It took her a few seconds to see the condition they were in.

Toy Bonnie looked the same as she remembered, but currently he had his head down on the table and his knuckles were white from how hard he was clutching it. He was struggling worse than anyone else in the room.

Bonnie was glaring at the floor with his red eyes. Cordelia noticed that his right arm was also missing in this form, and it looked like blood was seeping from it and on his purple vest; it just blended in with his black button up shirt. His hair was the same purple color of his fur; it was a longer than his counterpart's but straighter. He, too, seemed to be struggling to contain himself.

Balloon Boy seemed exactly like himself but less round and was human shaped. Brown hair also poked out from under his hat. All of his clothes were exactly the same. He still had his balloon and sign. He looked bored and was showing no real signs of struggling with his programming.

Toy Chica just sat with a dazed look. Her eyes flickered from bright blue to black with only white pupils. Her orange lipstick was also disappearing.

Chica was taller than her counterpart, but dressed more simply. She had on a yellow sundress with a white cover up that said 'Let's Eat." Her shoes were simple orange flip flops. Her hair was in a pixie cut that flipped up a little more on top. She looked worried.

Toy Freddy was now running his hand over his human face. It, like the other toys, still had the red blush circles. His short, caramel brown sat perfectly under his hat. He had on a dark brown vest over a light brown button up shirt. His pants, like most of the boys', were black. He was looking to his counterpart with black eyes.

Freddy looked much like Toy Freddy. They shared a hairstyle but the older bear's was more chocolate brown. They both had bright blue eyes if the younger bear's had not shifted. His clothes were the same but the colors were switched so his vest was lighter than the undershirt. He was a bit taller though like the other older mascots.

He was very different in the fact that he looked like he had been in a brutal fight. His clothes had rips and tears. His face had small scratches covering it. He looked troubled and sat perfectly still.

Foxy was pacing. He had longish russet hair that flipped out and in wildly. He had on a long black pirate coat, but it was open and he wore nothing underneath since his skin had a long gash there across his chest; it looked to be bleeding like Bonnie's and Freddy's wounds. His hook swung heavily as he stopped pacing to look at the hall angrily.

Mangle stood on mainly mechanical legs. She had wild white hair that looked windblown. Her eyes were closed, but the head that was attached to her was snapping his gaze in different directions. She had on a white dress with a pink laced corset. She had a big pink bow around her neck and white boots with pink crossbones as design that reached up her endoskeletal knee.

She had metal showing unlike the older animatronics. Cordelia wondered why they were bleeding in a more human way and she did not. She ended up just deciding it was because she was toy model.

Marionnette was standing close to the exit with no expression.

After the night guard took in their appearances, Toy Bonnie pushed from the table and exited the party room. Marionette followed close behind. Cordelia looked up from the camera to find her mask only to find it gone. She glanced back at the camera to see them all staring at the camera creepily. Bonnie also looked like he was ready to bolt out of the room.

Cordelia glared at it before running down the hall past all the party rooms as fast as she could. She could hear many feet start moving. Her own feet were moving in a random direction. She really had no clue where she was going.

She wound up in the stage room. Something pulled her to not stop running despite seeing Toy Bonnie and Marionette, who might have tried to help her. Her feet didn't stop until she was in the manager's office and had the door closed and locked.

Her ears didn't register the sound of knocking on the door while she stared around the room. It was small. It had a desk like hers, but was a little messier. Promotional posters were hung along the wall. Leaning against the back wall was a tall wooden bookshelf. She, as if in a trance, started moving the bookshelf over.

In front of her was a door. Still ignoring the beating that had gotten much more aggressive and loud, she opened the door and walked in. Her body shivered at the cool air that circulated the unknow basement of the pizzeria as she walked down the stairs. She heard the dripping of water coming from a far off corner of the large room.

Finally waking from the trance she had fallen into, she remembered her flashlight that was in her hand and shined it into the darkness in front of her. Her hand ran through her red bangs as she tried to comprehend what was happening.

Leaning against the wall was a golden bunny. His silvery eyes were on her but not yet awake. Some of the fabric around his mouth was gone and showed its teeth. Other than that and a few tears, he looked fine.

She inched closer to the unactivated creature. This situation was too similar to the dream she had had only hours before. It was unnerving, but she guessed she could keep her dream promise before she died.

The beating on the door upstairs was loud now that she noticed it; there was no way the old door would hold up to it. They would come in and rush her. Sure they might eventually register her as one of them, but she knew it would be either too late or they would just do it anyway. There were only two she thought wouldn't kill her and they were probably trying to find Liam.

Thunder clattered over the pizzeria as she turned him own. She heard soft clicking and humming as everything inside him came on. Its body convulsed for a second and made a loud robotic noise. His eyes lit and shot straight to her.

Despite the beating getting louder upstairs, she decided to try and be cordial to him. She wanted to replay what he said to her so she said, "It's me."

He got up slowly and his joints squeaked ever so slightly when he did. It had been years since he was activated. His smooth voice crawled out of his mouth at a slow pace since he was not used to talking anymore, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, right?"

She weakly smiled at the bunny and copied his line in her own way, "You played at my birthday. Do you remember me?"

"Little one," he said with soft smile as he came closer to her.

"I found you," she stated as she glance over her shoulder at the stairs. The sound of cracking was filling her ears.

He tousled her hair to get her green eyes back on him. "Just like you promised. What is all the noise about up there?"

She hesitated. She didn't want to tell him about the currently rabid animatronic, but seeing as they would soon be upon them, she did. "The animatronics are trying to stuff me in a suit. Its against policy for an endoskeleton not to be and at night that's what I am read as."

He cocked his head to the side while looking at her and smiled. He stepped back and opened himself up. She just looked at him with a confused and scared look. "Hop in and don't worry. I'm a spring loaded suit. I will be extra careful not to harm you, little one. You are small enough to fit in with my own skeleton."

"I dunno," she mumbled hesitantly. Her mind screamed about how dangerous it was, but she was also in an equally dangerous situation. She could say no and get attacked by the animatronics behind the cracking door. She could say no and risk making Spring Bonnie mad so he'll help them. Or, she could say yes and hope she doesn't die inside him.

The door upstairs crashed down to the floor, and she made an abrupt decision. "Alright," she said swiftly as she got into the suit.

It actually wasn't very complicated like she assumed it would be. He more or less just closed around her then pulled the head piece down to cover the her face. She could fill the metal spin of his endoskeleton against her back. Her arms and legs were also pressed against the metal of his arm and legs. She was so short compared to the suit that she could barely see through his teeth and out.

"Not so bad, little one?" he asked. The sound of his voice echoed in the suit. The golden bunny had left out telling her that her the only reason his suit wasn't crushing her was because her body was what he was currently using to keep his endoskeleton in place. If she had been any bigger, his suit would have let the rods and beams lose which would have caused her impalement and his endoskeleton to be shoved where her body was. It could have still done that anyway, but he was making an effort to not allow it.

"Sure," she said meekly. She peered out through his teeth to see Bonnie, Foxy, and Toy Chica. She was surprised to see they hadn't reverted to their animatronic forms.

"Where is she?" Bonnie asked before he caught sight of his own golden counterpart. "Who are you?"

"I am Spring Bonnie," he answered smoothly. What he added made Coredelia stiffen a little. "Though I have been called Springtrap once or twice. You may address me as Spring if you like."

Bonnie looked dismayed at seeing another version of himself. He didn't know there was an older version of him. He and the others only vaguely knew about the existence of an older Freddy. He noticed that his golden version looked degraded and wonder why he was put down in the basement/safe room.

"I see you are not in your natural forms," Springtrap stated as he felt Cordelia try to tilt her head farther up to see more of what the other animatronics were doing. "Currently I don't think that would be the best idea to pursue."

"Why?" Toy Chica asked with sass as she looked at him pointedly.

Foxy quickly added in a follow up question. "And where be the lass?"

"Here." Springtrap's laugh sounded like soothing bells as he opened his mouth wide to show Cordelia's redhaired head poking up right under his endoskeletal jaw. All the other stared at the girl and gold bunny with astonishment. They didn't understand how she was in him and alive, but she was now in a suit so they couldn't do anything at all. At least with the empty Freddy head, they could rip it off to get her.

Bonnie didn't really have to kill her; he just wanted her keys. Foxy, however, was still pissed about getting punched and would love to get just a little revenge. Toy Chica was only there because of her programming; she was actually walking up the stairs and leaving.

"What are you?" Bonnie questioned as his red eyes examined the night guard that was ducking as far down as she could without hitting any of the spring locks.

The silvery clear eyes stared at purple bunny. "I'm a hybrid suit. She can surprisingly fit in the suit with my skeleton." He paused then continued. "Its interesting to see I have a counterpart."

"You have two," Cordelia mumbled from her position in his chest.

Before the golden bunny could reply Bonnie cut him off. "All I want are the keys to the storage room."

Cordelia gave a muffled reply that Spring relayed. "She lost them on her run. She said to check with someone called Balloon Boy."

Bonnie decided to leave after getting this information. He knew he shouldn't but every portion of his programming was telling him to try and get to Liam so he simply turned and left with a grumpy and grumbling Foxy following.

Cordelia felt the front of the suit open and suddenly she stumbled out. She gave Springtrap a grateful look and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, little one," he hummed. "Why don't you catch me up on the years? We should still have time before 6AM."


	19. Purple is the New Black

Purple is the New Black

Liam survived by being a clever and lucky guy. He had managed to get out of the parts and service room past all of the animatronics because they were distracted by looking for Cordelia and made it to the prize corner. It was, again, sheer luck, that he didn't come across Marionette or the blue bunny. But since the puppet was already wandering around, Liam hopped into the music box and hid out the last hour of the night.

Luckily he didn't snore because he fell asleep in the box. Snoring would have got the animatronics' attention, but, as said, he was lucky. Even when the animatronics made their way to the prize corner, none of them checked the music box. He was undisturbed in the box until light entered all at once and a heavy object was tossed on him.

He let out a loud groan and squinted his blue eyes open to see an inactive puppet lying on him. He heard a voice mumble, "What the hell is this?" Liam then looked up to see a man staring at him.

The man's clear silver eyes held a look of puzzlement. His long blackish purple hair was pulled back in a low messy ponytail. He had five o'clock stubble on his face. He had on a long sleeve purple shirt. He looked tall and lean as he stood over the box and Liam.

"What are you doing in there?" he asked lowly with a quirked brow.

"You don't even wanna know, man," Liam yawned out as he pushed the puppet aside and crawled out so the man could close the music box.

The taller man snorted and shoved his hands into the pocket of his purple pants. "The night guard said the same thing to the manager when he asked why his office door was destroyed. Are you Liam? She was looking for you when she went to put the old animatronics up."

"Really?" Liam asked. "How did the door get destroyed?"

The man shrugged and replied curtly, "How should I know?"

"Oh," the young mechanic sighed. "I just thought you might."

The man brought his hand up to his stubbly chin as he looked over Liam's tired looking form. His thoughts were unreadable. A smirk then appeared on his face as he held the same hand out to Liam. "I am Vincent by the way. I am a dayguard here now. Just started, but I used to work at one of the older establishments."

The dark haired boy took the man's hand and shook it before saying, "Nice to meet you. I am Liam Bangs. I am a mechanic."

"Why was a mechanic here during the night?" Vincent asked with narrowed eyes and a sinister crooked grin. "Rumor is this place is deadly overnight."

Liam laughed without humor. "That is true. It is hard to be here at night. I was left here yesterday after I was knocked out by accident. The manager forgot about me. I've been hiding all night."

"Sounds rough," he commented as he tilted his head. "Want me to order you a breakfast pizza or something? That might help you feel better. All the cooks are here."

Liam looked at the man as if he was a purple beacon of hope in a fire storm tornado during an earthquake. "They have breakfast pizza here?"

Vincent nodded slowly as he watched Liam become starry eyed. He crossed his arms and turned to walk out of the room and said, "Yea. I'm going to order you one. In return, I want you to tell me about some things. First I have to round up the rest of the older models and put them back where they belong then I'll meet you in the dining area."

"Sure, man. Sounds great," Liam replied happily. He was so happy that he survived and was getting to eat more pizza that he didn't notice the strange tone Vincent used when he spoke about the older animatronics.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Liam asked before taking another bite of his bacon, egg, cheese, and hashbrown pizza.

Vincent leaned back in the seat with his arms crossed as he watched Liam and answered, "You said you were a mechanic. Could you teach me a few thing? I know a fair bit already but knowing more won't hurt me."

The dark haired boy stopped his eating for a moment as he thought. His first idea was that if he taught him more then the purple haired man could help him repair the animatronics. If he already knew a little, it was likely he could already fix them. Vincent looked nice enough to Liam to trust him to help.

"Sure," Liam said. "I can teach you a few things before I go home. I was going to fix some of the animatronics up today anyway."

Vincent smiled slyly as he looked out into the crowd of children. "Sounds great."

"I'll be in the Parts and Service room. Just come there when you get on your break," Liam said with a small smile. "Thanks for breakfast."

He began his walk to the room he had just mentioned. One part of him wanted to go and talk to the older restaurant mascots while the other wanted to go home and sleep forever as to forget the previous night's events. He sided with the part that wanted to stay, but he still had no clue what to say to them when he got there.

A tap on his shoulder stopped him in his steps and thoughts. His head turned to see Cordelia staring at him tiredly. "Glad to see you made it."

"You, too," he replied. "You need anything?"

Her head bobbed in a short nod. "The manager wants you to look at an animatronic I found last night. The manager is calling him Spring Bonnie. I think he prefers to be called Springtrap though. At least when I was talking to him, he seemed to like it better."

"Springtrap?" Liam questioned. "That doesn't sound too safe and kid friendly."

"Yea," the girl mumbled before yawning. "He is good though. Like all the others, don't make him mad, and you should be fine. Well, unless they decide to become obsessed with you."

Liam laughed as he remembered the scene Toy Chica had caused when she accuse the blue bunny of having affections for Cordelia. Liam had thought the whole thing was pretty funny until he got threatened.

"Anyway, he is in a room attached to the manager's office," the girl said before sleepily walking away. He just laughed lightly at her dazed expression as he began to now make his way to the manager's office.

He decided to check out whatever the girl had found; it would give him more time to figure out what all to say to his furry friends. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact they had wanted to kill him only hours ago and would have had he not hide himself well.

Blue eyes looked half surprised when he saw the manager's office no longer had a door and that there was a secret door. Working here was slowly making little surprise him. He walked down the stairs and squinted in the dimly lit room.

He looked carefully and curiously as he found the gold bunny propped against a wall. He concluded that the animatronic looked great despite being held up in a room for no one knows how long. Springtrap had a few rips and tears in the fabric of his suit; the material around his mouth looked the worst, but would be an easy fix. His brown bowtie and buttons even looked nice.

He was surprised that there was no dust on the animatronic and was cleaner than most of the others but then assumed Cordelia cleaned him.

Liam decided to open the bunny up to inspect any internal damage. He was shocked when he opened it up and saw it was pretty different from the other animatronics. It had a lot more room in it and had spring locks. He then took notice that the golden mascot had five fingers as well.

Liam started to reach his hand in to touch one of the locks as he said, "Are you like a wearable suit. That's cool."

His hand brushed a lock, and Liam heard a soft click before jerking his hand out as all the cross beams and metal fell back into place sharply. He held his hand close to his chest while his face held a scared but relieved look. He almost had his hand impaled.

"I can be worn at your own risk," a smooth voice said. Liam looked up to meet the cold silver eyes of Springtrap. "I am rather particular of who I like to be in my suit."

"You almost destroyed my hand!" Liam exclaimed without thinking. "Dude, that would have hurt like hell."

The bunny quirked his ears and tilted his head at the boy. "You had your hand in my stomach without my permission. Can I shove my hand in your stomach without asking?" The bunny emphasized his point by waving his fingers in front of Liam's face.

"What? No!" Liam said as he backed away from Springtrap who was closing his stomach back up. "I mean please don't. I see your point."

Silver eyes stared at the boy. "Did you need something from me? Visitors are not something I am used to."

"Oh yea," Liam replied. "I almost forgot. I am supposed to fix you up. I actually have all the fabric to patch you up since you are fine otherwise. It shouldn't take long. Anyway, I am Liam Bangs. It's nice to meet you, Springtrap."

"Okay." Like Cordelia told him, Springtrap seemed comfortable being called by that name, but the bunny was still giving Liam a bored silvery stare. The boy didn't know what to think of him. The bunny didn't really speak as he fixed him up. Liam thought he was like a nicer version of Toy Bonnie or a colder version of Bonnie.

Liam sighed as the silence got to him. The only noise was coming from the tools as he fixed the gold bunny until the boy broke the silence, "So what do you like? Got a favorite color or anything?"

The bunny's ears twitched up as he thought and replied lightly, "I like children. They make me happy. I've missed them."

Liam figured this. All of the animatronics liked kids. Everyone of them did, no exceptions. He could also see why kids would like this bunny. His voice was soothing to listen to despite the small electronic ring that echoed in it due to him being a machine. His colors were also nice to look at. The gold matched perfectly with his brown bowtie and buttons, and although his silver eyes were cold, they still held an underlying sense of safety.

"Purple."

"What?" Liam asked as he was pulled from his thinking.

"The color," he explained. "Purple is a nice color. Did you know my new counterpart is that color? I met him last night. It looked nice."

"Bonnie?"

Springtrap's eyes met Liam's as if he thought he was being called then went back to staring at the boy's hand as they worked. He was still used to being referred to as Bonnie and was going to have to get used to the name being called for someone else. He had always preferred Springtrap anyway. It satisfied part of him to be thought of as dangerous.

"Yes," he replied as Liam got to his feet and smiled at his work. Springtrap was spic and span, and it had only taken thirty minutes.

"You look great," he said proudly as he turned to leave the bunny alone again. "I will see you later, man. Again, it's nice to meet you."

Springtrap watched as Liam disappeared up stairs then he sighed and shifted his silvery eyes around the room in search of something that was no longer there. "I guess the boy scared you off?" He twitched his ears and leaned back against the wall then sent himself back into energy saving mode, and his eyes dimmed of light..


	20. Cupcake or Dare

Cupcake or Dare

Cordelia was so ready to go home, but of course the manager wanted her to do a few things. He had asked her to clean all of the dirt, dust, and grime off of Springtrap. She didn't mind too much since she liked the golden bunny, but she was exhausted.

She glared tiredly at everyone that passed her in hopes that they would not approach her. The last thing she had to do was go to the office and get her plushie then she would be home free. Unfortunately for her, she noticed an unusual sparking noise exiting Kid's Cove. Her feet slowed as she debated on going by without a care. She, however, didn't. Her eyes rolled at herself while she stomped in.

She was met with the sight of a guy with mostly purple clothes and dark purple hair putting Mangle back together. According to other workers, she is pretty easy to put back together when all of her parts are there; it just wasn't worth it because she'd be ripped apart again. Cordelia felt bad for the toy fox.

Silvery white eyes snapped up to see her upon her not so quiet entrance. The night guard simply stared at the day guard with mild curiosity. She was about to leave after she saw what was going on, but as she turned, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you need something?" the man asked with a sloppy smirk and quirked brow.

"No," Cordelia replied shortly. "I just heard a noise and decided it was my duty to investigate. I have now I need to leave. Long shift and all."

Again, she tried to take her leave, but he started talking, "You are the night guard, right?"

"Yep," she tried to take a step forward. She didn't really want to be rude, but she was restless, and she did not want her temper to flare at the man when he didn't deserve it. Bed, sweet dear bed, was all she really wanted.

"I'm the day guard," the man said, effectively stopping her this time.

She finally realized he wasn't letting her get away and looked at the tall lanky man. "I am Cordelia Lowell, the very tired night guard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. My shift ended two hours ago, purple guy. I really should be going. It was nice to meet you. Maybe next time we will meet when I'm in a better mood. Sorry"

"Purple guy?" he questioned with his head cocked to the side. "Not the worst thing to be called, but my name is Vincent." He completely ignored her rant.

She gave up and simply asked, "What are you doing anyway? Not many people try to fix Mangle anymore."

Vincent twirled the wrench in his hand as he made his way back to the toy fox. "Liam is teaching me a few extra things on mechanics. He said she was easier to fix despite the damage so he gave me some instructions and now I'm fixing her. The old ones are more difficult so he is fixing them. I think I'm doing good. Don't you?"

Pale green eyes sleepily slid to Mangle. The fox was looking much better. She had more of her torso than the night guard had ever seen, and all of her eyes were in the right place. The endoskeleton that stayed clipped to her ear also had its eyes.

Cordelia mustered a tiny smile. "You are. She appreciates it. I'm sure. Please excuse me. I really need to leave."

"She is a robot," the man stated, trying to get Cordelia to stay. "She can't appreciate anything."

"Bye, Purple guy!" she exclaimed as she hurried out. He simply smirked at her retreating form.

Cordelia puffed her cheeks out as she quickly stalked to the office; this time she made no stops. Once there she intended to grab her plush and go, but her curiosity got the better of her, and she decided to check the cameras.

In the stage room, the toys were off stage. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were talking and playing with a group of children while off to the side Balloon Boy was handing out balloons and giggling. Toy Chica was not in the room. In the prize corner, Marionette was giving a child candy in exchange for tickets as the child's mother watched carefully to the side. Vincent was still in Kid's Cove working on Mangle. She turned the camera quickly to the parts and service room. Her eyes were met with Liam fixing Freddy while the other animatronics watched then her camera went into static. When it came back, Bonnie was right in front of it with his eyes black.

She again changed it swiftly as she internally cringed. The rest of the rooms had kids swarming them, but someone was missing. "Where is Toy Chica?"

"Right here," the chicken called from in front of her. Cordelia was tired enough that she didn't even jump. "You can call me Chik, you know. I like you enough that you can be honored with that."

"Alright, Chik," the redhead said to the smiling animatronic. She reluctantly asked, "Can I perhaps help you since you are in my office?"

"Yes, you can," she cheered as her face glowed with excitement. She darted behind the desk and stood right beside the guard, who was looking up at her warily. "I have a game to play with you before you leave. It is called Cupcake or Dare!"

The exhausted girl's eyebrows furrowed. "How does that work?"

"Well," Toy Chica started to explain, "first you choose cupcake or dare. If pick cupcake, my cupcake gets to ask you a question and you have to answer it honestly. If you pick dare, I get to dare you to do something."

"So truth or dare?" Cordelia asked. She had a strong feeling the chicken wanted her to pick dare.

"No," the toy replied adamantly. "Cupcake or Dare."

"Alright." she replied as she closed her heavy eyes. "Cupcake."

"He wants to know who the gold bunny you were with last night was," Toy Chica said seriously.

Cordelia was surprised by what she wanted to know, but answered anyway. "His name is Spring Bonnie. He prefers to be called Springtrap though. He is older than the rest of you. He played at my birthday party once when I was younger. I barely remembered him to be honest. Your turn."

"Cupcake."

"Which one of the animatronics is the most violent and/or dangerous," she asked carefully.

Toy Chica sighed and replied although it was clear she did not want to, "The most violent is definitely Bon. I love him, but he does some pretty scary stuff." The chicken brightened a bit as she added, "You don't have to worry though! He doesn't seem to want hurt you so he's no danger to you. If I were you. I would worry about Foxy or Bonnie. They don't like you as much. Everyone else likes you or is neutral."

"Cupcake."

"Soooooo," Toy Chica said. "Cupcake wants to know if you like Bon."

Cordelia glared. "He is okay when I don't have to clean up his messes. He is still a little creepy then."

"Then why do you have a plushie of him," the chicken questioned slyly.

The girl looked dumbfoundedly down at her doll and sighed. "Your turn."

"You know this is going to keep going on and on and on," Toy Chica chirped, "until you let me dare you."

Cordelia stopped for a moment and thought before speaking. "Fine. You can dare me and I'll give you a dare. I get to go home after that. Alright?"

"That sounds great," Toy Chica cheered as she hopped up with a girly evil smile plastered on her yellow face. Cordelia just stared tiredly as she formed her own dare and a dark grin crawled to her face.


	21. All Good

All Good

Liam had started working on the animatronics just like normal. Nothing was said about the night's events. An itch in his brain wanted him to talk to them about it, but he still had no clue how to address it, and the old mascots didn't either.

Bonnie noticed the camera's small light flicker from its normal red to green. He smiled to himself as the camera flickered and he darted over. He put his face right in front of it. His eyes were taken off so they were now black with red pin pricks glowing from inside the black pits. His mouth was slightly ajar.

"What are you doing, Bonnie?" Liam questioned as he put some finishing touches on Freddy.

The camera blinked back to red and the purple bunny stepped away and looked the same way he always did. "Uh, nothing. I was just making sure the camera was working."

"Alright," the boy replied skeptically then looked back to the brown bear and spoke happily, "You are all done, Freddy. You look nice."

"He is soooo right," Chica cheered. "You look good as new."

Liam had already finished Foxy since the parts had made it in and were delivered to the pizzeria. He wanted to talk about the previous night, but just could not come up with anything to start the conversation. His mind was ebbing him toward the questions he should ask, but they all sounded a little bad to him.

"Bonnie your arm is the last thing to do then you will all be perfect again," the boy said with a small hint of excitement. The bunny bounced over to the boy and watched as Liam got to work connecting wires and screwing in screws and bolt. It wasn't the most interesting thing to watch, but Bonnie was fascinated by it. It made him so happy that someone after so long had decided to help them and even befriend them.

With the happy thoughts, shadows crawled in the back of his mind and made him wonder: _When will he leave us? Will he be like everyone else and just leave one day and never come back? Would he forget them and the pizzeria and never return?_

This was the sad fate of being an animatronic. Ultimately, they would be left. The children grow old and everyone eventually moves on with their own lives, and the animatronics are stuck forever.

None of them had ever tried to leave and had no idea what would happen if they did. The mascots figured it was best to stay because who would accept a giant chicken into society or a boy with purple hair and bunny ear? This is why they stayed.

Dark blue eyes looked up to meet the bunny's red gaze. Liam finally approached the untouched subject. "Would you have killed me if you had go into this room last night?"

Freddy answered for the bunny who froze. "Yes. We are sorry it is part of our programming." Freddy thought about explaining how it soothed their rage also, but opted not to after he saw the pleading look in the bunny's eyes.

"You gave up on me pretty quick," Liam said with a touch of sadness. "You just said I was pretty much dead meat. If Marionette hadn't spoken up or Cordelia jumped into action, I would be dead. Why did you give up like that?"

Bonnie was stunned silent. The others knew the boy was speaking to the bunny. Freddy and Chica stayed quiet. Foxy, however, tried to make the conversation less eerie and awkward. "Listen, lad. He be sorry. He didn't know how to help ya. Freddy'd have come up wit that if the dolly hadn't first."

"He gave up so easily though," Liam mumbled in despair. "I thought we were friends. I just didn't expect you to give up so fast. I'm not mad, just sad."

The purple mascot's ears flicked downward in gloom. "I'm sorry. Everything was happening too quickly." He thought for a moment and added with a small bit of brightness. "We could have saved you somewhat, I think."

A black eyebrow quirked up at him, "What do you mean?"

Freddy shot the bunny a glare filled with high authority and warning. Bonnie replied wearily, "Nothing. Forget it. Just know I'm sorry."

"Whatever," Liam sighed then shoved him playfully in his new fully functioning arm. "How can I stay mad at you, man? We are both too cool for that."

The bunny's red eyes regained all their light, and all the animatronics in the room smiled happily. Foxy came up to Liam and pulled him closer. "Now, you may join me crew! You can be positioned as me right hand."

Liam laughed. "Thanks! That's great! I do still have one more question about last night though."

"What would that be?" Chica asked slowly as the mood changed back to slightly tense.

Liam grinned as he decided to dismiss the gold bear he'd seen in the dark. He wanted them to be happy since they were now all fixed. "So Bonbon and Cordelia?" He laughed when he said the blue bunny's nickname. "They are like a thing?"

Smiles cracked on all of their faces before Foxy broke out into a loud laugh. "Did ye see the expression on his face when the lass accused him of that? Then this lad laughing at his name? Be priceless."

"Serves him right for annoying us all so much," Bonnie snickered.

"I think it is a bit cute though," Chica chirped dreamily.

"Me thinks cute shouldn't be used in the same sentence with somethin that has to do with that blue git," Foxy retorted.

"I agree," Bonnie chimed in and Liam smiled but yawned loudly. The bunny glanced over to him. "You tired?"

"Yea," Liam answered within another yawn. "I haven't got much sleep lately. I really should be going."

Freddy spoke up to him first. "We all are grateful for what you have done for us despite what we put you through. Thank you."

"Thank ye, lad," the fox said as his tail flipped about.

"Thank you," Chica cheered. "I owe you so much pizza now."

"No problem guys," he said shyly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'll see you later."

"Thank you again," the purple bunny said before he exited. Liam nodded his head at the bunny and exited. He was planning on leaving right then, but was distracted the moment he entered the stage room.

Toy Chica was on stage by herself in front of everyone doing the most over exaggerated chicken dance Liam had ever seen in his life. As she flapped her arms like wings; it was like she was about to take flight. Her more feminine form made the shaking of her hips seem even more funny and exaggerated. She even made chicken noises for the lyrics. He couldn't help but let the laughter roar out of his mouth as his hand gripped his stomach. Most of the people in the pizzeria was laughing.

After the boy calmed himself, he saw a blank faced bear and a half disgusted, half amused bunny watching from the back of the room. Liam walked over to them; he decided it wouldn't hurt for him to at least speak the toys.

"What is she doing that for?" he laughed out to get their attention. A set of bright blue eyes and green eyes landed on him with a hint of surprise in them. They didn't expect the young mechanic to come and talk to them. Neither of them seemed to object to it although Toy Bonnie wasn't necessarily looking welcoming.

"Beats me," the bunny replied with a small shrug. "Maybe she lost a bet. It is funny though."

Toy Freddy ran his hand over his face as he continued to watch the chicken and sighed, "She was playing Truth or Cupcake with the night guard."

"Cupcake?" Liam asked with a raised brow.

"It's truth or dare," Bonnie stated simply but let his normal smile slide up his face. "Really though? The nightguard? I wish I had come up with this. It's brilliant."

The boy was suddenly standing in silence as Toy Freddy stood and made no inclination to talk and Toy Bonnie just stared at him oddly. "Welp. That was a nice chat, but I'm heading home."

Neither of them responded to him as he left. Nothing else grabbed his attention so he made it out to his car and headed home with no problem. Once he finally made it to the safe space of his room he sighed and landed on his bed. He barely noticed the large box sitting in the corner of the room. He smiled at he as he shut his eyes.

"It finally got here."


	22. Let's Play a Game Then!

Kiss Kiss Fall in Love? No? Let's Play a Game Then!

The redheaded night guard darted into the pizzeria. It was 11:57. She was running late. It disappointed her a little because she had plans for the night. She was going to show all of the animatronics her own machine arm in hopes that they'd leave her alone, and if they didn't, she could hide out with Springtrap. Since she was late, she had no time to talk to the golden bunny to see if it was alright. She pushed the door open and pushed her plan back in her mind as something for another day.

"Look who finally made it," a voice she knew all too well called. "You almost didn't get in by 12, sweetheart."

The blue bunny's grin never faltered as she twisted her face slightly and stuck her tongue out. He snickered and caught her by the arm before she could take off to her office. Her muscles tensed at how tightly he grasped it, but she said nothing.

"No worries tonight," he hummed as he motioned animatedly with his free hand. "I locked up the old ones again. The new old one wanted to be left alone. Fred spoke to him. I haven't even met him yet."

"Oh," she replies slowly and lifts her right hand. "I was intending to show them my arm tonight so I could be a little safer."

The blue bunny let her arm loose as he happily spoke, "Just show the rest of the toys. I promise they won't hurt you after that."

Cordelia was staring hard at the toy. Her mind reeled to the dare Toy Chica gave her. "Hey, Toy Bonnie. After I do that, I need to talk to you if that is alright. It isn't really important. I just had some things I wanted to talk to you about in private, away from the other animatronics."

The bunny's ear flicked up and his pupils lessened in size slightly as he got excited. He was happy to accept more attention from the female guard. It made it even better for him that she wanted to talk alone. He didn't truly know how he felt about the girl, but whatever he felt he would always eat up any attention she showed toward him.

"You can call me Bon," he mused. He seemed to contemplate an idea briefly. " Or Bonbon. Just don't call me that in front of Oldie's boy toy."

The girl tried to hide the smile that was cracking onto her face at the off hand comment. "Alright then, Bon."

"Give me one second and I'll be back with Fred, Chik, and Mangle. Might want to go ahead and take off some layers before I get back. Once it is past 12 they might jump first and ask questions later," the bunny said before heading off to the show stage.

Cordelia felt very weird as she started taking layers of clothes off. Stripping in front of robot animals was not something she thought she would ever do. She only had a orange tank top on and a pair of short shorts by the end of her clothes removal. She sighed. None of them really knew about her leg, but the more metal they see the safer she is.

The clock struck 12 and she didn't wind the music box and soon heard the thudding of heavy feet hitting the ground. She glanced down at the checkered tiles while she waited for them to enter. Upon looking up, her green eyes were met with blank looks from Toy Freddy and Toy Chica as they scanned her.

Mangle had the same look, but Cordelia was more focused on the fact that she was fully fixed. She was white fox with a hot pink chest and muzzle. She had a big red bow around her neck and hook like Foxy's on one hand. The thing that most intrigued the night guard was that the extra endoskeleton head was gone completely like it had never been there to begin with. Cordelia vaguely wondered where it might have gone.

"Why didn't you tell me your leg was like this, too?" Toy Bonnie asked with a small hint of anger in his voice before lifting her mechanical leg up, causing her to fall back into her desk. He dropped it quickly though and happily added. "Anyway, look at Mangle! She is completely fixed! Doesn't she look great?"

The redhead smiled softly at the toy fox who shied away from her gaze by hiding behind Toy Freddy. "She looks fantastic. I'm glad Liam convinced them to finally fixed you up."

"Thank you," she mumbled clearly with her fixed voice box.

Toy Freddy quickly changed the subject. "Miss Cordelia, we no longer have the urge to hunt you since you are technically in a suit, or our programming thinks so. No harm will come to you from any of us. You have my word."

"That's nice," she said in relief and looked gratefully at Toy Freddy. "Thank you."

Toy Chica put her hands on her hips and asked, "Why didn't you just show us this weeks ago?"

"Well I didn't know about it until Toy Bonnie almost tore my arm off, and his systems okayed me after seeing it, and I wasn't sure if it would work with all of you," she replied and the chicken nodded defiantly but with understanding.

The bear spoke up in the silence that was slowly growing, "Well I will be going. Chik. Mangle. I would like you two to accompany me. There are several things I need a hand with." Cordelia would have thought nothing about this if Toy Freddy hadn't discreetly winked at her. Toy Chica had roped him into it, too! The night guard's mouth was a gap as she watched the three animatronics walk out with smiles on their faces.

"Well," the blue bunny said as he turned to her, "I didn't even have to ask them to leave." He grinned widely at her. "So now that we are alone, what did you want to talk to me about, sweet heart?"

Cordelia's mind went blank. She had no clue what to say. Her flirting skills were not really good since she had never tried to flirt. Therefore, she just stood dumbly and stared at the bunny who was standing expectantly in front of her. She would kill the chicken for this.

"Are you okay?" he asked oddly and tilted his head to the side as he lightly thumped her head. Cordelia inaudibly mumbled a reply. Toy Bonnie bent his ears in as he tried to listen harder. "What was that? You are going to have to speak up."

She then gained a little determination and stared him right in his forest green eyes and said, "As long as you are here, I am."

He looked at her oddly. His pupils grew smaller as he stepped closer. His smile and voice grew darker. "Really now?"

Cordelia had to press down an urge to run from the office since she noticed he was slowly but surely backing her into a corner. Despite her discomfort, she replied, "Yes. You are great company. Maybe it's because you are so adorable."

His smile only got creepier. "You are cute yourself, sweetheart. I beat you would look even better if you wore more blue like me."

"You are right. You are the most amazing blue color I've ever seen. I beat all the other animatronics are jealous of you," she said quietly as her confidence started to retreat.

"They shou-" the bunny was effectively cut off by the nightguard. Before her confidence had wanned, she decided to just drop her awful flirting and pressed her lips onto the bunny's to fulfill her dare. His ears shot straight up in surprise, but he reacted quickly.

He slipped into his human form so he could more easily control the situation. He pulled her closer and pressed his mouth against hers harder so she couldn't end the kiss. He bit her lip hard enough that she gasped so he could access to her mouth.

She noticed he tasted oddly sweet like jollyranchers. She meekly tried to kiss the bunny boy back. He reacted quickly and vigorously to her reciprocation by shoving her in between his body and the wall. She whimpered slightly from the impact, and she felt him grin.

Her breaths were ragged by the time he pulled away. He held her against his chest and whispered into her ear darkly. "That was rather nice, toy. I hope you like me because you are never getting rid of me now."

She shivered at the danger in his words. He pulled back to look at her with a wild grin. His green eyes were filled with what Cordelia thought to be dark passion overshadowed by something dangerous. Her fear was confirmed by what he said next.

"You are mine now," he stated sharply as he grabbed her again and nuzzled into her shoulder. His circuits were surging violently inside him while he inhaled her strawberry like scent. "Only mine. Forever. You are not allowed to be anyone else's ever."

Possessive. She knew he had an obsession with her, and once mixed with possessiveness, Cordelia knew it could be dangerous for herself, him, and everyone else in the pizzeria if she wasn't careful. Part of her secretly liked it though. She liked knowing she was being wanted for how she was, and that someone wanted her all for themselves. It felt nice to be wanted and the danger Toy Bonnie potentially held put no damper on it.

"If you say no," he breathed into her shoulder, "I'll kill you so no one else can ever have you. Be mine or no one else's."

"That doesn't sound nice," she replied and he gripped her painfully tight. She made a decision. "I really would rather not die, and I kind of like you, but you are going to have to try a little harder to win me over."

He loosened his grip and pulled away. The dark look was gone and replaced with a playful grin. "Oh," he hummed, "I assure you I can do that, sweetheart. There is no way you can resist me. I'm just too cute, remember?"

His mood changed so fast; it was almost unreal, but she didn't let her surprise show as she shoved him lightly and said, "Just because you are cute doesn't mean you can win that easily."

"Trust me," he mused as he lightly kissed her on the head and reverted to his animatronic form. "I will win, and it will be soooo easy."

She smiled and simply stated, "No way."

He grinned and mused, "Well I could put you into a suit then you could never leave me, and I'm sure you would grow to be more fond of me. See? You can be mine now or I can just make you. But," he paused to create his own dramatic effect, "I am going to be the gentleman I am and play your game. I will win you!"

Cordelia paled at some of his reasoning, but she knew what she had gotten herself into this, and she would see it through no matter what. She was just the right mixture of brave, weird, stubborn, and stupid to try and play this game with the blue bunny.

"Or for so you think," she said with a mildly shaky grin plastered onto her lips. Her pale green eyes watched as he started to walk toward the vent. He was now simply smiling, not a creepy wild grin.

He leaned down to crawl through the vent, but spoke to her before leaving, "I'll see you later, sweetheart. Don't miss me too much." He entered in the hall and what he said echoed in its metal framing. "Also, don't forget. I. Will. Win."

Her mind finally snapped and decided to take this as a challenge. She knew ultimately she might and probably would lose to the bunny, but she was going to have fun with it. She smiled happily to herself as she leaned back in her swivel seat; she was actually up for what was to come. Although, she was still thinking of ways to get back at the chicken who dared her to flirt with the bunny then kiss him since part of Cordelia thought Toy Chica's dare was just not embarrassing enough.

"What the hell," she mused to herself. "This could be fun."

 **Anyone else super excited for FNAF World?**


	23. Night 4

Night 4

Liam had the box relocated to the pizzeria. Now it was in Kid's Cove. He had gotten out of class and came straight to the franchise. It was around 8 o'clock when he got there; he was a little late because of a lab. All the children were filing out of the establishment and leaving it empty. Mangle was watching the boy with interest as he opened the box.

"What is in the box?" she asked timidly.

Liam glanced over his shoulder at the yellow eyed fox and said, "A friend." He pulled a string and the sides of the box fell to reveal a new animatronic. It was sized and designed more similarly to the older models. It was a lizard. It had scale like fabric and was a very dark green. Its stomach was a lighter green, and its eyes were lime green.

"Wow," the fox said as her eyes widened.

"Yep," Liam said proudly. He tried to activated and waited as he heard a motor start to run. His mouth soon fell into a deep frown when the sound of the motor also fell. He looked at the green lizard curiously. "Why did it not work?"

Mangle inched closer. "Does it need to be charged or something?"

His blue eyes still stared as he mumbled, "Maybe so. A small jolt of energy might do the trick." He set up wiring into an outlet and plugged it in. His eyes started to brighten as the new animatronic's green ones did then they both dimmed. "I don't get it." He sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry," the meek fox said. "It will be alright. You fixed all the older animatronics, and told the purple man how to fix me. I'm sure you'll figure this out somehow."

"I guess," he mumbled before smiling at the fox. "You look great by the way. It's great that the company let me buy the parts to fix you. I bet lots of children will come to see you even when you aren't a take apart attraction."

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I hope so."

The boy straightened up and stretched his arms into the air. "Well I guess I should be going."

As he made his way out of the door he heard Mangle say, "Tell Foxy I say 'hi' if you see him." Liam raised a brow but nodded as if to agree. He left the lizard suit in the cove with the pink and white fox.

The young mechanic had noticed a few things about the toys and older models. All of them seemed to have odd relationships with each other, almost like siblings but not. He found out most of this by listening to the older animatronics talking about the new models. Mangle just seemed to want to get Foxy's attention. Toy Freddy wanted to live up to the older bear's reputation. Toy Bonnie's mission seemed to be to annoy the daylights out of his counterpart. Toy Chica just wanted to learn things from the older chicken.

Although Liam definitely liked the original animatronics more, he didn't mind the toys. He thought Mangle was quiet and pretty cute. Toy Chica, in his eyes, was a sassy girl but made great pizza. He respected Toy Freddy although not quite as much as he did the older bear. Toy Bonnie was an obsessive girly bunny that scared him a little. Balloon Boy was a bit of a mean child. Liam had no clue what to think of the puppet.

He was interrupted from his thinking by running into a purple flash. "Watch where you are going!" The silver eyed man looked down at him in recognition, "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to run into you, but while you are here, can I ask you something."

The boy's blue eyes blinked in confusion because of the man's abrupt change in temper, and he barley noticed that he had asked a question. He did give a small nod.

"Is it possible for someone to get in the old bunny suit that the night guard found in the basement? I heard some others talking about it, and they said it was." The man seemed a little too curious, but Liam didn't think much of it since he found the topic interesting, too.

"It is possible," he replied slowly, "but very dangerous. The spring locks are glitchy. One wrong move or breath and you are a human shish kabob. There is no coming back from it either."

The purple clad man smiled, nonetheless. "Thats nice to know. You know you seem like a pretty cool, kid. We should be friends and hang out."

Liam arched a brow and slyly asked, "Hangout over pizza?"

"Sure," Vincent replied. "Why not? We can hang out once my shift is over tomorrow. You seem to be one of the only people in this place that is willing to do anything but come to work then go to sleep. For a kids joint, not many people are friendly."

Liam had noticed that a fair amount of the employees were not overly friendly but not cold. He figured they probably just didn't care much for Vincent. Liam had no problem with the man, but he would have to admit his appearance was unnerving. Most of his clothes were purple which wasn't very odd, and the children probably liked his colored hair, but his eyes were just unsettling.

Their silver color stood out like a sore thumb. They look friendly, but to anyone looking hard enough, something not quite right could be seen hiding under the first layer of faux friendliness. Liam knew Vincent was a bit odd in this way, but being the cool laid back guy he was, he paid it no mind and gave Vincent a fair start by not judging him. The day guard had done nothing wrong so he wouldn't treat him as a criminal.

"Well the night guard isn't that bad," the man said shortly after. "She is funny."

"Cordelia?"

The man nodded before looking down at his watch. "Yea, her. Anyway I'm going to head out. My shift ended 10 minutes ago. See you tomorrow. We can get a beer or something with that pizza."

The man had walked off before he could clarify he didn't drink beer. He sighed and was going to see the older animatronics before he was again stopped, but this time by a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Hey there, Liam," the manager said brightly. "I was just about to call you in. I need you to fix a few things for me."

Liam wanted to sigh, but he held it in. "Alright. What you got for me, boss man?"

The manager then happily explained what he needed done, "I need you to find out why the lights in the Prize Corner are not working and why the one in the game room won't stop flickering."

"Yes, sir," Liam said with a smile that fell from his face the moment the manager turned to leave. He yawned and walked lazily to the Prize Corner.

He walked into the room and heard the soft playing of the music box. He flipped the light switch on to find they were actually working. His eyes locked on to the sleeping form of Marionette in the corner. Liam stopped the playing of the music box and waited.

After a few seconds without the music the puppet was waking and he immediately looked toward Liam. The animatronic said nothing just stared boredly at the boy.

"Um," Liam started uncomfortably, "I was coming to fix the lights or whatever. Looks like they are working properly to me though so…. I will just be leaving now."

"Wait," the raspy voice of the puppet called. "I feel obliged to tell you that I fixed the energy flow to this room. Someone had the bright idea to put balloons in the circuit board for this location. They melted. I removed them and the power started back."

Liam waited for a moment before replying, "Is that why you were out of the box and sleeping? When the energy rebooted, you got stuck."

He got no answer as Marionette ignored him and went back into his box. The puppet didn't dislike the boy; he just bored him a little. He understood why the older animatronics liked him. The boy was funny and nice to them. Marionette figured he would just hope, for the older models sakes, the boy stuck around.

The mechanic sighed and started his walk to the game room and glared at the the animatronic that automatically started giggling. Liam wanted to punch the laughing machine, but restrained himself and went to the circuit board. He found balloons melted to it in a few places.

"I didn't do it," a voice giggled behind him as he tried to scrape the melted balloons off. Liam glanced behind him to see a humanoid version of the balloon boy; he was scowling. "I would never waste perfectly good balloons like that. I knew someone was stealing them. I just don't know who."

The black haired boy was unsure if he should believe him since Balloon Boy was a pretty big nuisance at times, and the action of melting balloon to the circuit board was pretty annoying. The look on the child's face gave him the impression that this was, in fact, not his doing.

"Well," Liam started, "who do you think stole your balloons?"

Bright blue eyes glared up at him. "Maybe it was you? When you started showing up, they started disappearing. No one believes me though."

The mechanic rolled his eyes. "Would I really steal your balloons just so I could make an electrical mess that I have to clean up?"

The child huffed and started to shuffle off as he slipped back into his shorter more circular animatronic form. Liam ignored the animatronic's frustrated exit and tried to finish the rest of his work. It was taking forever. The place had been closed for a while and he was yawning from tiredness. He joyfully stretched up as he finished his work.

"Now to get out of here before 12," he said to himself. The chimes for 12 chimed at that very moment, and he paled.

Similar to his first night at Freddy's a tight grip wrapped around his arm. He was so glad it was again the night guard and not one of the out of control animatronics. She was again dragging him through the pizzeria at top speed, but not to the office.

"Do you have a death wish?" she questioned him heatedly. "You need to get out of here on time!"

"The pizza is just too good," he laughed despite the situation. He gasped when her hand tightened unnaturally tight on his arm. "Ouch! Alright. I'm sorry. Anyway where are you taking me?"

They entered the manager's room and she explained as they went through the door to the downstairs room. "I'm taking you to Springtrap. He doesn't have the facial scanners so he won't be dead set on stuffing you. All you have to do is not make him mad."

"Got it," he replied. "Keep the golden bunny happy and I'll live to see another day."

"Good," she stopped and let him continued down the stairs. "You can explain all of this to him. I've got to go do my job. I'll keep them away the best I can. Good luck."

His blue eyes watched her exit the room and heard the manager's new door shut. His feet rushed him down the rest of the way down the stairs. He was met at the bottom by the bunny. His silver eyes watched Liam coldly but curiously. "Why are you here?"

"I got stuck here again," Liam explained. "Cordelia said you might be able to help me."

The golden bunny's ears twitched a little as he stared at the boy. "I could," he said. Liam smiled. "But I want something in return."

Liam's smile dropped. "What do you want?"

"I want," Springtrap said with a grin, "to perform again. Convince the manager I am in perfect condition and let me out of this room. I want to be with the children again. It doesn't have to be everyday, but I want out."

The boy stiffened under the silver gaze that was upon him. He knew the spring lock suit had glitches. It wasn't bad, but needed to be seen to if anyone were to get in. If no person was in it, it should be fine. Liam just wasn't sure he trusted the spring bunny.

"I will." he replied. For now, it was the only choice he could make.

The bunny smiled and went back to where he sat by the wall. "Good." Liam sat on the opposite wall. The pizzeria was quiet. Liam figured the animatronics were giving Cordelia an easy night. He was staying silent as not to alert them of his presence.

He was forced to sit in silence for 6 hours with an animatronic bunny staring at him. When the 6 am chimes went off he literally leaped to his feet with joy and darted up the stairs. He was surprised he hadn't fallen asleep; that is part of the reason his bed was calling his name. He had all intentions of staying in until the last minute. He would barely make on time for his 11:30 Calculus class.

As he exited, the room a childlike giggle filled the room. Springtrap look up with a wide smile. "Hello, old friend **."**

 **Thank you for the reviews and suggestions!**


	24. Friends and Enemies

Friends and Enemies

Cordelia huffed as she exited the office. She couldn't believe how careless Liam was being. He even made a joke about the whole thing. The guy was cool, and all she wanted from him was for him to get out by 12. She really didn't want such a nice guy's death on her hands.

She was so caught up in her thoughts as she rushed back to the office that she didn't notice the quickly approaching form. Her life flashed in front of her eyes when she felt two animatronic arms wrap around her harshly. The animatronic screech rung in her ears as everything started to move so fast that she couldn't keep up.

Suddenly she felt herself fall from the tight grip and lightly on the floor. Her eyes didn't look to her capturer. They were glued to the animatronic suit in front of her. It consisted of part from Toy Freddy's model and Toy Bonnie's model. It looked creepy, but she had no time to thoroughly examine it since she was abruptly picked up and spun around.

Bright blue eyes accented with purple eyeshadow were looking her over as Cordelia stood dumbly. Toy Chica was giving her a good look over before the chicken turned to a smirking bunny. He was leaning on a wall close to Cordelia.

"Bon," Toy Chica chirped angrily. "You sent her into shock. She must have thought you were someone else!"

"Her expression was priceless though," he snickered before seeing the scared look that was stapled to her face. Her eyes were wide and rimmed with tears that wouldn't fall. Her expression was frozen in a state of terror..

"That was rude, ass!" Toy Chica chastened as she slapped the bunny across the face. He glared murderously at the female, but she ignored it. "Why are you so stupid? Seriously if you and Fred didn't have me around to think for you, everything would be more chaotic than it already is. Just look at her."

The blue bunny felt his stomach twist when he took in the girl's upset form. She was still trembling slightly. She had really thought she was about to die. He walk over to her and forced her into a hug. She flinched and tried to get away, but he held her still.

"Listen," he cued in the most soothing voice he could muster. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you this bad. I won't let anyone hurt you. Remember what I said yesterday? You are mine; therefore, I'll take care of you. Only I am allowed to hurt you, and currently I don't want to."

Cordelia had the urge to ask him if he ever would like to hurt her. She had indeed been frightened by her near death scare, but the reason she was still stuck in the distraught state was because the fast moving and elevation of her heart rate had sent her artificial arm and leg system into a tantrum with the rest of her body. Pain was the reason she was standing stupidly not Toy Bonnie's scare. She had half expected to be him anyway, but she did appreciate his concern.

She sighed and leaned her head against the animatronics shoulder. "It's alright. I would like for you _not_ to do that again."

Toy Bonnie pulled away and rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "If you absolutely think I should, I'll consider it."

The two had forgot about Toy Chica being in the room until Toy Bonnie got another slap to the back of the head. "No, no, no, no! You are not doing this right at all, Bonbon."

"Well please tell me what I'm doing and why I'm wrong," he demanded as he drew closer to the chicken. He glared feverishly at her.

"Well-" the animatronic started and went to explaining. Cordelia didn't stick around to hear this. Without much effort, she eased out of the backstage area. This would not have been a problem if someone wasn't waiting for her when she got out.

"Looks like somebody be in the wrong place," the pirate fox called out. "Ye might just have to walk the plank."

The night guard gave no reply as her first instinct was to flee from the fox. She bolted to the right to try and get back to the toys since she figured that would keep her safe for a moment at least. That plan was thwarted when she ran right into a purple chest. She looked up to see red eyes looking down at her.

"Looks like someone isn't in a suit, Foxy," he taunted despite the look he held that hid a small, 'I'm sorry.' Bonnie did not like the night guard. Maybe if he got to know her, he would. For now though, he wasn't her biggest fan. She had embarrassed him, and he was more or less over that. The purple bunny didn't like what was going on between her and his counterpart; he knew if it did end well, a great deal of frustration would come from it first. For example, himself and the other older models getting locked in the parts and service room with Balloon Boy too often. He felt sorry for what he was about to do mainly because of the fact Liam liked her, and the boy would be upset.

Foxy was not over how she punched him. He would happily kill her without thinking and hope Liam forgave him later. He was being rash with his feelings. The fox would deal with reactions when they came. He hadn't given one thought to Liam's potential reaction or the repercussions it would get from a certain blue bunny.

"Ye be right," the fox confirmed as he shifted so Cordelia had no way to escape them. She shuffled as far away from them as she could and tried to find an escape route then an idea popped into her head.

Foxy was baring his sharp teeth. As soon as he was about to lunge she ripped off all of her shirts but one in a swift motion. She tore every single other one but it had stunned the two attackers. There eyes were attached to the metal arm.

"Well," Bonnie hummed as his killer instinct died in him. "That is different."

"What be this trick?" Foxy questioned heatedly. "My systems be not fooled by the mask. What is this?"

"My arm," she replied simply as she waited anxiously for their next move.

"I guess I'll be leav-" Bonnie started to say as he turned around but was cut off by the pirate.

"Wait, Bonnie," he said. "Stay. Help me stuff the lass in a suit. I still want to."

The purple bunny sighed and turned back to the guard before he was effectively kicked aside by a pissed blue bunny. Since Bonnie is bigger, this normally would not have worked; however, he was not expecting it so he was moved just enough for Toy Bonnie to get by and stand by the girl.

"Nope," he stated darkly. "She is not yours to play with."

"Ye can't tell me what to do," Foxy raged. "You, girly sea scum."

Bonnie had recovered quickly and stepped between the inraged fox and the now more furious blue bunny. He spoke to his friend, "Foxy, calm down for a minute. Think this through. Do you really want to pick a fight with him. All the toys," he paused for a moment before continuing, "minus Balloon Boy would side with him. We would be in a war of sorts if you killed her now, and we don't have to."

The red foxy still looked unconvinced. "Think of how we would feel if he killed Liam like he is programmed to at night; you would be mad, but if he killed Liam when he didn't have to, it would be different. You would hate him. Wouldn't you?"

Foxy lost some of his motivation, but still looked angry. "You are right. I like the Liam lad. He helped us. What has the lass here done?"

Cordelia stepped forward in that moment. She pushed past both bunnies and stood in front of the fox. Her stance was firm and her eyes only showed a small hint of wariness as she stood determinedly.

"I have an idea," she voiced slowly. "I hit you. Just hit me back. That would make us even. Then we can start over. I know I haven't done anything for you, but I hope you can forgive me for my lapse in judgment; It happens a lot."

His yellow gaze watched her hardly. Both bunnies watched him cautiously as he got closer to her and raised his non-hooked hand. She closed her eyes tight; her pain tolerance was pretty high, but she still figured it would hurt pretty bad since he was a robot. Then she felt a light tap on the top of her head.

Her pale eyes peeked open to the fox looking down at her lightly. All the anger was gone now and replaced with a look of forgiveness and a hint of shame. "I forgive ye, lass. Just watch yer self a bit more. I apologize for my rashness as well. Let's start over."

She smiled smally and lifted her metal hand out to him. "Alright. Hello, I am Cordelia Lowell."

He took her hand and shook it firmly. "I be the best pirate on all seven seas. Foxy the Pirate."

From the hall they both heard clapping and saw Chica applauding joyfully at the two's make up. Freddy was also there, and he seemed to look pretty proud that Foxy had made such a good decision.

"Well," he said calmly. "I best be off now that no one is breaking the rules and needs to walk the plank."

She gave him a small nod as he sashayed over to Freddy and Chica. Bonnie followed suit and simply raised a hand to gesture his leaving. Within seconds they were all gone. The only two left on the stage were Toy Bonnie and her.

"That was stupid," he commented.

"Nothing bad happened," was her counter.

"It could have," he mumbled harshly before sighing. "But, whatever. Since you are okay, I will drop it." He then grinned broadly. "You know you should admit I have won. Foxy and Bonnie would have killed you right then before you could have put on your little show if I hadn't showed."

"It wasn't a little show. I meant it," she retorted. "Plus if you go on that logic. Liam should hand himself over to me. I have saved him several times. Just like-" she stopped mid-sentence. She shouldn't reveal he was at the pizzeria.

"Like?" he questioned.

She thought quickly. "I saved him from walking out into traffic just today. This morning."

"Really?" he asked oddly as if he didn't quite believe it. He was tired of the conversation so he decided to move on. "So, sweetheart, would you like to come hang out with Marion and me?"

"Sure," she said as she kicked at none existent dirt on the ground.

They were both about to head off when a raspy voice spoke out to them. "No need to go to the Prize Corner. I am here. Since no one is winding that box, I'm perfectly free to roam about."

"Nice," Toy Bonnie commented. "But we really have nothing to do here or anywhere in here."

Cordelia stared at the tall puppet and bunny, and her curiosity got the best of her. "What do you guys do for fun?"

Both looked at her. Toy Bonnie casually answered, "During the day I make the children happy by playing my guitar. I do that sometimes at night, but generally I do my best to capture the guard and put him into the proper company wear."

"I have to try and get out of the music box," the puppet said boredly.

She had no clue how to respond to their past times so she decided to carry on to a new conversation. Her mind was trying to find something to do then she remember she had some cards in the car.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "I have cards in my car!" She didn't wait for a reply before she just shot out the door to the car. Both made their way to the door. They looked out longingly. Toy Bonnie reached out hesitantly as if thinking to push the door open and go out. Marionette's claw like animatronic hand wrapped around the blue bunny's hand before he could.

"It's too dangerous," he stated simply. "We don't know what will happen."

Toy Bonnie's deep green eyes shallowed in the melancholiness of their situation. He would love to leave the pizzeria at least once, but they had no clue what would happen if they stepped foot out of it.

All of that disappeared though once the night guard returned with a smile on her face and a pack of cards in her hands. The animatronics both grinned at her as they went to a table to play. A blue arm made its way around Cordelia's shoulder as they all sat, and she shuffled the card. A small delighted smile appeared on her face.

The puppet stared at the two with black blank eyes before he started to comment, "So you to are..." He trailed off to leave his statement as a question. The bunny grinned widely as he pulled the guard to his light blue chest. Her cheeks heated to match her company's rosy red cheeks while she bit her lower lip nervously, and her pale green eyes averted from the nosey animatronic.

"Yes," the blue bunny stated firmly and proudly to his friend. He leaned in and kissed her head softly and gained a snicker from the puppet. Cordelia only blushed harder.

With her face still apple red, she cleared her voice and struggled to get out of the bunny's grip enough to grab the cards. Her voice then clearly but nervously asked, "So you guys know how to play bull crap."


	25. Future's Fine

Future's Fine

"I am a hard guy to surprise," Vincent laughed out. "But you, Liam, have amazed me. I had no clue one person could eat so much pizza at one time."

Liam smiled and replied cheerfully, "I'm just a growing boy. Plus pizza is great. It has everything you need. It has dairy, fruit, veggies, if you like them, protein, and carbohydrates. All I need in life."

The man laughed at the boy's reasoning and took another slice for himself. "I like the way you think." His silver eyes then stared straight into Liam's blue ones. "What do you think of kids?"

His face scrunched as his thoughts spun. He didn't hate kids, but to say he loved them might be exaggerating. He had never been around younger kids. Liam was an only child and making friends was not his strong suit. Playing with them might not be so bad though if he got the chance. "I don't know. Never have had much to do with them. They are a little loud, I guess."

"I've always enjoyed them," the purple clad man commented with a smile. "All the energy they have. The way they run. You are also right; they are loud."

"Tag was never my thing," Liam added on. "Running was so tiring. I preferred, and still prefer, sleeping."

Vincent's silver eyes rolled at the boy's antics. "I don't see how you get anything done. You are pretty lazy."

"Determination and passion," he answered as if the man had said it as a question. "If I want to do something, I will get it done, and it will be done perfectly and efficiently. Now everything else is a different story."

"So the only thing you have ever felt passionately about are the animatronics?"

A smile crept onto the black haired boy's face when he realized the words were pretty much true. Nothing else had seemed too important to him recently. It had consumed majority of his thoughts and time. "And I bet your passion is kids?"

Vincent's smile deepened sickly, which Liam didn't notice. The man didn't even give him a reply because he saw a certain redhead making her way into the pizzeria. Her feet were dragging across the floor tiredly, and her attention was barely grabbed by the man. "Hey there, night guard! You less grumpy today?"

Her pale green eyes trailed over to the two males. "Oh, it's you. Hi, purple guy and Liam." She yawned behind her hand, but still walked over to the pair. Liam raised a brow at her calling Vincent purple guy but made no comment since she spoke first. "What are you guys up to?"

"Enjoying the wonderful magnificence of pizza," the mechanic announced happily as another bite was pushed into his mouth. Once he finished chewing, he asked, "Do you want some? You can join in."

She paused for a moment then slid in by Liam who pushed a piece of pizza toward her on a napkin. Her voice said something that Liam gave an astonished gasp to. "You know all this pizza isn't healthy for you, right?"

"Not true!" he protested loudly. He was about to explain like he had to the day guard only moments earlier when all of a sudden the sound of a guitar got much louder, and the children roared out happily in response. The outburst caused all three of them to turn to the show stage.

Toy Bonnie was playing an extremely loud guitar solo, and his eyes were fixed directly on the nervous looking night guard. Liam almost laughed but refrained himself. Toy Chica was staying in character, but the sparkle in her eyes showed she approved of the bunny's actions for some reason. Toy Freddy looked as if he would be running his hand over his face like he normally did so often because of the bunny's showing out if he wasn't trying to stay in character. Vincent just looked confused as his silver eyes moved back and forth from the redhead to the blue bunny.

"Why is it playing so loud?" he questioned to no one in particular.

"No reason," Cordelia answered curtly before rising from her seat with her piece of pizza in her hand. "I'm going to go. I have has some things to do. Thanks for the pizza."

The day guard grinned and laughed, "What was that all about?" His silver eyes slid away from the girl who was retreating to the office room to Liam who was still happily consuming his pizza. The purple clad man seemed to be expecting some kind of answer from the boy.

After a minute, Liam noticed this and shrugged his shoulders. "Toy Bonnie clearly has the hots for Cordy."

"What?" Vincent asked suspiciously but with a wide toothy grin. "You two both speak like they are actual people with feeling. They are robots. They don't feel anything."

The boy thought about explaining things to the man, but somewhere in the back of his mind a voice told him not to. That he shouldn't trust him because he was potentially dangerous. Liam just didn't know. He liked Vincent and thought he was pretty cool, but he didn't think he could trust him. Not with this secret. The boy just could not put his finger on why.

He opted to not elaborate. "Yea. You're right. It was a joke. It's probably a small glitch or something. I'll look at him later."

"Whatever," he mumbled in reply as he caught sight of a child hitting Toy Freddy's feet aggressively. He sighed in annoyance and rose to his feet. "I guess I should actually work a little and get that brat off of the robot. See you, Liam."

"Bye," Liam called as he finished off his last piece of pizza and grumbled disappointedly when he saw he had no more left. His blue eyes glanced over to the man who had just left him. Vincent was kneeling and leaning creepily over the child who had been kicking the bear. The child didn't look scared; she was returning the man's smile with her own small one. The look in Vincent's eyes bothered him though. It was as if something bad just wanted to bubble past that first friendly layer of silver.

He scrunched his eyebrows together as he let the thoughts slip away. His feet automatically started to walk to the parts and service after he got up. It didn't take him long at all to get there and enter. Four sets of glowing eyes shined at him before he turned the light on to reveal four smiling animatronics.

"Liam!" Chica chirped and wrapped her arms around the boy. He squirmed a little within her tight grip, but smiled none the less.

"Hi, Chica," his voice scratched out from the lack of air that was reaching his lungs due to her grip. "It's nice to see you, too. I do need to breathe though."

She obviously didn't hear the boy, but Foxy noticed Liam's face growing blue and spoke up, "Chica, the lad be turning bluer than the seas. Ye might wanna let him go."

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she released him from her yellow arms. "I'm sorry I was just so happy. I am glad you came back. We were scared you wouldn't!"

"Why would you think that?" he questioned while he held his hand over his heaving chest. The color was returning to his face, and he was still looking at them all with a pleasant expression.

The dark brown bear cleared his throat to draw the attention to himself so he could explain. "You see, Liam, we are normally left behind. All of the children eventually grow older, and then they leave. Most never return, and we are left. There are always more children, but it just get saddening to be left continuously by our friends and forgotten. That is just how it happens and how history repeats itself."

"I'm sorry," Liam said softly. "I had no clue you guys felt that way about everything. I mean I guess I knew the kids would get older and leave. Maybe they don't forget though."

"The night guard is apparently a good example of that," Bonnie added in as he drew closer to the boy. "She knew Springtrap as a child and only just remembered him."

"Really?" he asked the air before following up on a happier note. "Well you guys don't have to worry. I will never forget any of you. Sometimes I won't be able to come as often, but I will come back."

In an instant, he was pulled into a brief hug by large purple arm. "Thank you, Liam," Bonnie said warmly. "We all appreciate your friendship and everything you have done for us."

"He be right about that, lad!" the fox declared loudly as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder and motioned into the air with his hook. "Ye will be welcome to visit anytime you wish."

"So," Bonnie trailed off. "What have you been up to?"

Liam rubbed the back of his head as he decided to tell about the previous day's events. "Well I was here for a while. Turns out whoever is stealing Balloon Boy's balloons is try to bring down the restaurant's electrical systems. Got any idea who would want to do that?"

Chica appeared to be thinking hard for an answer as her eyes were pressed hard and her brows were down turned. Foxy was rubbing his hook under his chin while his yellow eyes scanned the ceiling in thought. Bonnie's ears twitched as he came up with no answer.

Freddy shook his head and replied simply, "I know of no one who would steal his balloons."

"Most of us do everything to keep him out of our hair rather than give him a reason to stalk us. He is even more annoying than Bon," Bonnie added to the bear's explanation. Chica's head bobbed up and down like a cork in wavy water in agreement.

"The lad is not the scurviest git here. I think he be a fine lad," Foxy said disagreeably. "Alas, I have no idea who'd take his trinkets."

Liam looked dismayed but decided to move on. "You know. I tried to get another animatronic for this place. I thought you guys might like another friend so I helped the restaurant purchase a new one. He won't activate though."

"That's odd," Freddy's deep voice commented, but it held no puzzlement or confusion. None of the animatronics even looked surprised. Liam noticed this only minimally as he sunk into a cloud of dismay as he thought about it not working.

"Thanks for trying to get us more company though," Bonnie said with a smile. "I'm sure he would have been fun or will be if you fix him."

"You are right. I'll try and fix him," he sighed out as he stretched. "So I guess it's good you guys didn't know, but I was here last night."

"I had no clue," Bonnie stated. "That is dangerous. You should really not stay here at night."

"Where were you if you were here?" Chica questioned.

That's when he remember that he had to keep his promise to the golden bunny. "Cordelia took me to Springtrap."

All of them stayed quiet but Freddy. "He is an odd character. I spoke to him not long ago. He just keep mentioning that I looked like one of his friends and that he missed the children. He changed the subject when I tried to ask about his past."

"I don't think he likes me," Liam said sadly. Bonnie placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and sent him a reassuring smile. The blue eyed boy returned it heartedly.

Freddy continued to talk on the pizzeria's newest/oldest bunny. "By how he spoke, he doesn't care for any humans besides children and the night guard. He seems to be partial to her. I'm unsure what his feeling are to the rest of us. I believe he wants to meet Bonnie and Toy Bonnie."

Bonnie shrunk a little as Freddy gave him a look that Liam knew meant that the bunny had been putting off meeting the older model. "Why don't we let Bon meet him first?"

"You are older and should because it is the responsible thing to do." Freddy then sighed, "And you know well that your younger counterpart has his mind elsewhere."

Bonnie looked nervously at the ground as the bear still stared at him. Chica then bounced over to the bunny and patted him on his head lightly. "Are you scared of the golden version of you? That' so cute! I'll go with you so it won't be all awkward and stuff. The guy can't be that bad; he did make it so Liam didn't get hurt last night."

"Well," Liam trailed out and drew all eyes to him. "I did have to make a deal with him. I've got to try to convince the manager to let him around the children. I should probably try and do that now actually."

Foxy scrunched his nose. "He be safe? He stored the lass in him."

"As a normal animatronic he is fine," Liam said slowly. "Not as a wearable suit." His sneakers lazily dragged across the floor as he made his way to the door. "Unfortunately, I need to be on my way. Have to spread the word of the amazingness of pizza. I'll see you guys."

He heard them all say 'goodbyes' and 'see yous.' From the cheery chicken he heard, "Hail pizza." A small smile made itself permanently on his face.

Liam was going to go and tell the manager right then about wanting Springtrap to be put on show some, but he didn't notice the figure in the shadows.

"So you were speaking to Cordelia earlier. What were you talking about?" a voice said slowly from behind Liam. His blue eyes instinctively snapped to the source of the noise. Behind him, Toy Bonnie stood in the shadow of the hall. The blue bunny seemed to be patiently waiting for a reply.

"Not that I think it is any of your business," the boy shot back, "but I was informing her about the supreme power of pizza. Would you like to hear?"

The mascot narrowed his eyes slightly and a sweat drop leaked down his face due to the boy. "I'm good, thanks. Does Cordelia like pizza?"

Blue eyes widened at the bunny as he exclaimed, "How can she not?! Pizza is amazing!" He quietened down a little before continuing. "I think she said that it wasn't too healthy though."

Toy Bonnie snickered lightly, but didn't comment anymore on pizza. "So do you know anything she does like?"

The boy looked at him oddly before smiling slyly. "Are you trying to ask me for dating advice? If that is what you need, I can try and help. All you have to do is ask."

Liam could have sworn that the bunny's red cheeks got even redder as he said this. His mouth left his normal grin and down turned into a scowl. "I need no such thing. I'm just trying to win her over. We are playing a game, and I want to win."

"Don't deny those feelings, man. It's alright, Bonbon," he teased. "Plus, I think she could be good for you. She is a little weird but nice."

"She is not weird," Toy Bonnie defended instantly before adding threateningly, "Don't call me Bonbon."

"I bet you would let Cordelia call you that. Am I right?" the black haired boy joked; he only received an angrier look. The bunny was stalking closer to Liam when the boy raised his arms defensively. "Maybe you should just try being nice. She kinda closes herself off from the world so you might try to get her close to her. Make her feel safe around you then she might open up to you. Maybe even share some information about yourself. Girls like that, I think."

The bunny's face went neutral, and he nodded slowly before his characteristic grin spread across his face. "I can do that. I can make her open up to me in more ways than one, but I'm being a gentleman and not doing that."

"What?!" Liam exclaimed as he took what the bunny had said wrongly. His mind had wandered into a gutter.

An eyebrow was raised at the boy's reaction. "I could just rip her open, but I won't. Like you said I'll be good and get her to open up to me in that strange metaphorical sense."

"Thank that," the mechanic sighed in relief. The toy was still giving him odd looks before the bunny started to walk away. Liam called out, "I kind of noticed something when I passed her car when she had it here one day. She really like anything that has bunnies, and by the astonishing amount of jolly rancher wrappers, I'd say she likes those, too."

The blue mascot turned and looked the black haired boy right in the eye. He held a pleased grin as he said, "Thank you that will help me a good bit. Now I must be getting back to the children. They probably miss me. I would never want them to have to listen to the band without a guitar player. They deserve the best days ever."

"Yea," Liam said as his thoughts started to take in what the bunny was rattling on about. All of the animatronics just loved kids so much. He wonder how much the older models missed them. That's when he realized something. Springtrap had said he had missed them terribly, and Liam had a promise to keep.

He felt bad for the golden bunny when he thought about how long the older animatronic was alone, and decide despite a small glitch he should still be able to entertain so he then started his march the manager's office to explain what he thought they should do with Springtrap.


	26. The Shadow of Peace

The Shadow of Peace

"Little one," Springtrap greeted as he saw the redhead approaching. His silver eyes were lit with delight at the sight of her. She reminded him of the better part of his past, and when she was with him, she still held the same childish charms she had when she was younger despite all that had happened to her since.

"Hey, Springtrap," she said with a smile. She had left Vincent and Liam to come talk to her old friend. "Are you doing well?"

"I'm doing fine," the bunny replied smoothly to his human friend. "It is nice to see you. You should come by more often. It can be a bit lonely with no good company."

She looked at him sadly. "I'll try to come by as much as I can. I would love to spend more time with you. I wish I'd known you were down here earlier so you could have been back in civilization at least a little earlier."

The bunny gave her a toothy smile and approached her slowly and wrapped his golden arms around her. She was never a big hugger, but she accepted the hug anyway and in turn wrapped her arms around him. When she had found him, she had caught him up on everything like the pizzeria, the new animatronics, and herself.

He had been interested in his new models although he gave her an odd look when she told him about Toy Bonnie's obsessive behavior. He just seemed overall curious about them though. He seemed more concerned for Cordelia after he heard about her wreck and that she had metal limbs. She had showed him, and the bunny had hugged her in an assuring way.

"It only matters that you found me and are here now," he said lightly before letting her out of his hold. "It could have been even more years if you hadn't found me."

"I'm glad I did find you. I just wish I could get you out of this room. Maybe you should come up tonight and talk to the other animatronics," she offered.

His silver eyes kept complete contact with her pale green ones as he replied. "The boy is helping me get out of here to see the children. He agreed to the other night. And I would like to get out and socialize but maybe another night." He seemed a little tense as he added, "I have some other things to think on and attend to."

His heart sank a little when he saw her smile drop in the smallest fraction at his decline. He placed his hand on the top of her head and ruffled her red hair. In order to bring back the small amount of shine that was lost in her smile, he added, "Don't worry though, little one. I will be ready to come out and explore soon then you will have to give me a tour and introduce me to everyone I have yet to meet."

"Of course," Cordelia said happily with her smile getting just a little bigger. The bunny felt joy bubble in his circuits to see her happy, the happiness he had missed bringing. He loved it; Just knowing he could bring these feelings in people made him want to again hug the girl.

"I guess you should be going back up now though," the bunny said sadly. Missing her companionship had become part of his daily routine, but as long as he at least saw her, he knew there was hope. There was hope that he could one day be loved again by others and again bring the blessings of joy to children.

"I guess," she sighed longly. Her green eyes looked toward the stairs then back to him as she pulled the old model in one last hug before she left him for the day. She felt she should give him as much love and care as she could since he had been alone and forgotten for so long. Loneliness was a feeling she was used to, and she knew it was hard, but forgotten is another story. To be forgotten shows that no one cares enough to remember. She had never been forgotten, and he had. Worst of all she had forgotten him.

Her feet reluctantly took her up to the stairs and out of the room as she cast one last look to Springtrap and gave a small wave and smile. The golden bunny normally might have tried to prolong her stay, but he was awaiting company so his silver eyes watched with a growing cold hollow sadness as she made her way up stairs. His long gold ears twitched as they caught the noise of the manager's new office door closing and the light giggle of a child.

The office was quite. She still had a little bit before 12am. No one seem to coming for any early visits. Her eyes held themselves half-lidded and foggy while watching the advertisement poster for the pizzeria on the wall.

"I wonder where I would be if I my mom hadn't made me work here," she pondered boredly. "Probably sulking in my room while what's left of my body wasted away."

In a moment of sheer boredom she peeled her black glove away from her metal hand to hold it right in front of her face. The light buzzing coming from her arm was almost entirely inaudible in the silent room, but she could feel the soft reverberation pulsing through as her arm flowed from mechanical circuits, screw, and wire to flesh, muscle, and veins. The joints in her fingers made a click when she balled her fist in frustration.

Her cheeks then puffed themselves out as she felt herself tearing up. She hadn't wanted this. She hadn't wanted to be in a wreck and loose an arm and leg. She hadn't wanted to be isolated. She hadn't wanted friends. She hadn't wanted to work here.

Everything was different now though. Her job here was not too bad. She wanted to be friends with almost anyone. She wanted to be with people and not alone. So what if she had to trade an arm and a leg?

Her mind didn't respect the idea that change was good this fast. She pulled her hands over her face and breathed hard to calm herself. Part of her wanted to go back to her boring life where she used to go to school, study, and sleep while occasionally going out to a dance or something. One part wanted to hide herself in the darkest corner of her room and never ever come out. Another simply wanted to enjoy what she had now and march in with a 'What the hell' attitude and push through any hardships that are thrown toward her.

She rose onto her feet and slid off her jacket and upper layers of shirts so she was only left wearing a dark blue tank top that in no way hid her arm and bright green shorts that reached her knees. She felt several pounds lighter and a little exposed. It had been a while since she had taken off all the layers of clothes. She was like an onion; there were so many layers.

Tonight she wanted to feel a little freer and let loose. There was no use in hiding her limbs anymore. All her co-workers had left for the day as had the customer, and everyone of the animatronics had seen them. Her privacy being violated in this way still bothered her slightly, but her mind figured who needs privacy when you need protection.

Her teeth peeked out from behind her light pink lips as her ears heard the familiar sound of the 12am chimes ring through the pizzeria. Her shift had officially begun, and she had no clue what to do, but her happiness would not quell because today she knew she was safer than she had ever been since the day her sneaker clad foot set down in this place.

"That's a new look," a voice echoed from the vent. The nightguard knew who it was but flashed the vent light anyway to illuminate the blue bunny who sat there staring at her. "Don't worry though. You look nice without being bundled up like a blizzard is hitting. I like it a lot."

"Thanks," she muttered quietly while her pale eyes averted to the opposite side of the room as her cheeks became lighted dusted with pink. The clanking sound of the bunny getting out of the vent and approaching her drew her gaze back to him.

"Did you like my guitar playing, sweetheart?" he asked his characteristic wide grin.

"It was nice," she replied before snarkily adding, "A bit loud, but it was nice."

He rolled his eyes and for some reason morphed to his human form as he sat on the office's desk's top, which caught her attention. Once he saw that he had fully captured her gaze, he stuck his tongue out at her playfully before again growing serious. "So who was the other guy you were talking to today?"

She sighed at the possessive blue boy. He had his elbows resting on his knees and his head was sitting slightly cocked to the right inside his hand that cupped around his chin and red painted cheeks. He tapped his black shoe on the tin front section of the desk as he patiently awaited a response.

She knew he wasn't speaking about Liam, and she didn't want to upset him over nothing by teasing him on the subject so she came straight out and told him. "He is the day guard as you probably do know. I met purple guy when he was working on Mangle like Liam told him, too. I think his real name is uh….. Vincent, maybe? He is even creepier than you surprisingly."

"I don't like him. None of us here do. He acts strangely around the children. Stay away from him," the blue haired boy demanded. His unwavering green eyes showed his stern position on this but upon looking at the redheaded night guard, he noticed her eyebrows were raised in a rebellious way so he added, "Please."

"That's fine," she said slowly. "I didn't really like him anyway."

"Good," Toy Bonnie sighed in relief. His teeth showed brightly as he rose from the desk and motioned for her to follow her in the hall. "So how am I creepy?"

"I dunno," she replied back. "Maybe it is that big grin you always have."

"Still cute though so it doesn't matter," he hummed out cheerful when he heard her sneakers pattering against the floor as she followed him.

"Why are you in that form?" she questioned curiously.

"Why?" he snapped back quickly. His mouth in a now semi-nervous smile that looked incredibly forced as it twitched at the edges much like his ears that were tremoring slightly. "Do you not like it or something?"

"No," she replied in an instant after she noticed the state of distress she had thrown the humanoid bunny into. "I was just curious. You normally stay the other way. You look fine either way to me. I'm good with you either way."

He glowed and beamed with pride after she said that. He had always seen this side of him as very personal and rarely held it for long or at all. Knowing she liked it and liked him in his ordinary form made him feel good about himself. His deep green eyes hit her with a warm bubbly glance that did not fit his normal personality.

His arms pulled her into a soft hug as he rubbed his cheek on the top of her head happily. His ears had fallen into an almost floppy position. "That's great! I thought it might make you more comfortable since you are a little bit human and all. I hope I am just as cute this way as the other way. Now follow me."

He then promptly released her and darted down the hall toward the stage room. The line of her mouth flipped up the tiniest bit at his antics, and her feet started to fall in place in the bunny boy's tracks.

A light laugh exited her mouth as she entered. He was standing next to the carousel, waiting with his hand extended in her direction for her to take. She walked over quickly and placed her metal hand into his softer one. He pulled her up and placed her on an ornate horse that had the main colors of pastel blue and green on a white horse.

He was perched on the horse next to her. It was black with pastel purple and gold accents. After a second of sitting his hand raised up in the direction of where a conductor for the ride would sit. Soft music played for the ride and it started moving. Cordelia was surprised to see Marionette smiling broadly at her. She felt stupid as she felt more heat rise in her cheeks.

She puffed her cheeks out in mild internal frustration. There was no good reason for her to blush. Part of her mind wanted to punch something at how easy it was to make her nervous and blush. She hated the butterflies that had taken residence in her stomach. Her ears picked up a low chuckle from her right. Her pale green eyes snapped to Toy Bonnie. He looked very amused by her internal fight.

"You look pretty adorable when you do that, sweetheart," he laughed with the sweetest voice he could probably make. "You know it is kinda odd to be born into a place like this."

"What do you mean?" she asked. Her interest was pricked by the possibility of getting to know more about her animatronic friend.

"I don't know. It is just strange," he said as if in a ponderous trance but with his eyes deeply set into hers. "I was born here. I was not here one day, and the next I was. I was activated and put here just as I am now. I can't exactly just leave. I have no past and no real future. My whole purpose, and everyone else's here, is to entertain the children. We all love the children more than anything else." He was quiet for a second. "Sometimes I wish there was just more."

Cordelia had never thought too much on if the animatronics had wanted more. She knew they liked what they did so she never gave it anymore thought. That decision now seemed selfish. Since she was feeling all loving and nice, she decided to show the toy she cared.

Her shoes popped against the metal flooring as she hopped off of her horse and on the back of Toy Bonnie's. Her non matching arms wrapped around the boy and pulled him to her chest tightly. This was the only way to show him that she cared for his plight.

His half-lidded dark green eyes cast a glance over his shoulder at the girl who clung to him. "You know," he said quietly, "you can be more, my more. You already give me something else to look forward to other than the kids. My thoughts aren't even on killing recently. You and Liam are good for all of us. I just want you to be mine. Be the more I need. Let me make you more."

Her eyes stared into his back, and she inhaled his scent. He smelled like candy and slightly like bleach. The words that spun from his mouth had caught her like a web. She didn't know if this was part of the game he had set up with her or if he actually meant it or both.

One thing struck her as odd though. "What do you mean by make me more?"

He leaned deeper into her and rolled his head backward onto her shoulder. "Let me make you like me. Marionette thinks it's possible if you are willing to risk it. You could stay here forever. You wouldn't even get old. Every day would be fun, and I'd make sure the nights were even better. You would love it here."

The humanoid bunny didn't react as her body tensed at the words he just let out. She was now confused by everything. The girl knew she wanted to stay, and that she would be coming back often. The thought of being stuck at the pizzeria forever was just not appealing to her, and a strong feeling in her mind told her that to be able to stay here forever would cost something grand in exchange, probably her life.

"I'm not ready for that," she replied in a low and tiny voice. He knew she meant she didn't want to die or to be stuck in one place for eternity. His body shifted slightly as a long breathe exited it. He wasn't really smiling at this point and his lively green eyes were masked completely by his purple shadowed lids.

"That's okay," he mumbled sadly as the lids of his eyes moved to show his green eyes looking into her soul sternly. "I will wait because I know that one day you might change your mind, and I'll be here to do it for you if that times come. I would make it fast and painless then you would be just like me."

"Thanks," she said awkwardly and nervously; that wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear from him, but she did not say anything further to him, and they fell into silence. He was still leaning back on her firmly; therefore, she could not move from her place. In an effort to make the silence a little less awkward, she reached her hand up and grabbed his ear and rubbed it as she had before.

He let out a long pleased sigh and tried to push his ear farther into her hand. He reacted like a cat or dog getting its ears scratched. "Who needs anything else in life than this? How did I not figure out this felt so good? I would have begged people to do this if I'd have known."

A smile was sent from the night guard to the bunny as they fell back into a comfortable silence as the carousel finally came to a halt. The time passed, and Toy Bonnie noticed that their weight distribution had changed. Her form was now leaning more against his body and his ears could pick up the sound of her deep breathing.

Ever so carefully and skillfully, he moved his body off the horse while sliding Cordelia off as well and into his arms. His human feet made less noise as he started to make his way to the office. He passed Toy Freddy who only gave him a smile. He passed Bonnie, who looked a little distraught at what he was seeing; the purple bunny reluctantly gave the toy a thumbs up and a smile which Toy Bonnie returned, surprising the older animatronic.

Once the blue haired boy entered the office, he placed the redhead onto her make shift box-bed, and placed his lips lightly on her forehead while caressing her cheek in his soft hands before morphing back into his animatronic form. "I know I said I would play this game and would wait for you to decide to join this family willingly, but I'm not sure how long I will hold out if you keep making the situations so opportune. Whether you want it or not, if I can find no other way, I will murder you so you will be mine forever. Sweet dreams, my toy. I'll see you tomorrow." He then placed one last kiss on her lips lightly as not wake her before turning to leave.

A small and sweet yet creepy smile curled onto his face as he marched out of the office toward his fellow animatronics. He was pleased with the night's events.

Thirty minutes before her shift was to end. Cordelia woke with a start. Where her metal arm and leg attached itself was frying the skin with electric pulses. A dull pain started to form on the front of her brain as a hollow cry that was never voiced built in her throat. The reason this cry never reached existence was because of the splatters of blood the girl started to choke on and cough out.

Her small body trembled as a few tears leaked from her eyes. Her hands fumbled as she retrieved her phone from her pocket and proceeded to message her doctor.

Luckily for her, the pain subsided and all of her extra layers were reapplied before the 6am bells chimed. She hurried out as soon as it rang and let her feet lead her to the car so she could travel to the doctor's office.

 **I hope you guys like it!**


	27. Call Me Maybe?

Call Me Maybe?

"Hello… Hello," a voice came from inside Liam's phone. The black haired boy merely rolled his eyes at the guy on the other end of the line.

"Yeah. Yeah. Hello, hello," he mocked lazily as he stretched out even more in his very comfortable fluffy warm bed. "What do you need?"

"Well Fazbear Entertainment would like to inform you that your mandatory minimum work time is over. You can now quit the job or resign. We, uh, noticed that you filled out a form to quit the day after your first day, but have seen recently you have been doing a lot for the company. So…. Do you want to keep your job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria or try your luck somewhere else?"

Liam stared at the ceiling with a blank face as he simply replied, "I don't know. Can I have more time to think?"

"Uh, sure. The company thanks you for your work and your help with the animatronics recently. Just call back when you have made a decision. Also if you are up to it there is something the manager could use help with, but that's whatever. Talk to you later."

The boy's ears heard the soft click from the other side of the line. He groaned loudly as his blue eyes glared at the ceiling fan. He huffed out unhappily when he closed his eyes and could not drift back off into the blissfulness of sweet sleep. With a frustrated push, he knocked off his dark green covers and marched over to his dresser to put clothes on. He pulled a gray top over his skinny frame, and pulled his jeans over the Freddy Fazbear underwear that his mom felt compelled to buy him.

The boy's blue gaze stared sleepily back at him in the mirror. His hair was flipping around in different angles under the black baseball cap placed on his head. Thoughts about working out or at least trying to gain some weight crossed his mind as he noticed how boney he was; he had always been tall and stickish.

In the end, the boy ignored his reflection and made his way to the door. Today was Saturday so he had no school at all, he started his way out to the pizzeria to fix whatever the manager needed.

His feet dragged as he made his way to his car; it started easily once he got in and turned the key. His mind wandered back to the phone guy on the short drive. Liam really wasn't sure if he wanted to continue work at the pizzeria. The many near death experiences he had bothered him pretty badly despite the strong face he put on near his animatronic friends. He was an inch away from dying all four nights he had been stuck there. One wrong move and he would have been minced meat.

The boy really just wanted to go hang out with them during the day then go home, but since they weren't technically open to be seen by the public, the manager most likely would not like that idea.

He felt really close to them, but part of him was still unsure if he wanted to take the risk because after all death is harsh. It would make it even worse to be delivered to death by the metal hands of your best friends.

A yawn exited his mouth as he got out of his car at the pizzeria. Liam made up his mind to not renew his contract because the risk was too much, and he would try to convince the manager to let him come and visit the older animatronics.

The door to the establishment was pushed open easily and the sound of happy laughter hit the boy's ears like a chaotic joyous chorus. Children were again running about playfully. They had broad loving smiles that mirrored the toys' own and contrasted with Vincent's slightly grim one. Vincent was standing in the corner doing his job while the animatronics were standing in a crowd of children.

Liam, however, did not stand there for long. He walked to the manager's office. Inside the office sat the slightly overweight manager, who was currently stress eating. The man was working hard on getting things ready for the next week. A birthday party was occurring in the next few days and many things had to be arranged since the parents wanted something extra special.

Liam tapped his fingers lightly across the wall to catch the man's attention. A smile peeled onto the man's face. "Liam! I know that you haven't decided if you are staying or not, but I hope you will do me one favor."

"Alright," Liam said as he stood with his arms crossed and his weight leaning more on his left leg than right. "What do you need?"

"I need you to set up colored spotlights and strobe lights in the stage room. Could you also make sure those older animatronics are looking good?" the manager asked, and Liam raised a brow questioningly at him. "The parents of the kid want something special, and the kid's father apparently had a nephew who is older and loved the older models. The nephew has been telling the kid elaborate stories of the original cast. Since you've fixed them up, I thought it would be great to put them out and let them play with the new animatronics."

"Really?!" Liam exclaimed as his hands supported him on the manager's desk while he pushed his smiling face closer to the man's direction. "That would be great! I will make sure everything is perfect!"

The older man looked gratefully at the boy. Liam knew the only reason the owner was wanting to do this was probably for the money, but it was the man's job to keep the establishment afloat. Liam had dubbed it his duty to keep the animatronics happy or as happy as he possibly could.

"Yes," the man replied proudly. "We can put them back in action. I have plans to get the gold one out soon. The main company recognized the type he is and apparently his props have lifetime guarantees. They are sending us a guitar specialized for him along with a matching mic. If we are ever booked with a lot of parties we could have the toys in one room, the older models in another, and the golden bunny in yet another. I could give someone animal ears to put on to sing with him."

"That will be awesome," the mechanic said calmly aloud but was cheering for his friends on the inside. "Well I better get started. See you."

The manager waved at him, but the boy didn't even notice since he was already out the door and his feet were hurriedly whisking him away to the parts and service room. Roughly, he slammed the door open and practically flew in. Almost instantly though, the boy had landed on his butt from running straight into a fox.

"What the bloody hell!" Foxy explained as he got back to his feet. His yellow eyes flipped around quickly to the boy, and the anger in his face dropped slightly. "What be wrong, matie? Has something happened?"

"Yes!" Liam said as he sprung up from the floor. "You guys are going to be on the floor to perform with the toys!"

"Really?" Bonnie asked excitedly as he hopped over to Liam and joined in on the small elated dance that the boy had started. "That's great!"

"It's been so long," Freddy mused to himself.

"Yay!" Chica chirped. "We get to see the children again! I can't wait!"

"I'll be recruiting more maties for me crew," Foxy laughed.

The purple bunny finally settled down enough to ask Liam a question. "So how did you convince the manager to put us out?"

"Actually," Liam started slyly, "I didn't say anything. Someone remembered you and told their cousin so much about you guys that the kid wants to see all of you."

"Someone remembered us?" Bonnie questioned the air with a hopeful tone. Liam saw a twinkle in the bunny's deep red eyes that could barely be explained. It was like so much despair, sorrow, and loneliness was being washed away like sea shells on a shore by a wave of hope. Liam couldn't help but smile and pat his friend on the shoulder.

"Not just that," Foxy boistered. "They be requesting us!"

"I just have to get a bunch of light stuff set up," Liam announced jollily. "Then everything will be ready for you guys. I will make sure everything is perfect."

Red eyes watched him curiously and asked, "Do you want to stay and hang out with us for a while first?" The other animatronics didn't object to this, but one could tell they really wanted Liam to start as if it would speed up them being put out on stage. All of them knew Bonnie wanted time with his best friend though.

Liam swayed on his feet from side to side and put his hand under his chin as if he were thinking deeply all while holding a smile to his face. "Well," he drawled out, "I guess maybe. After all there are kids bouncing and running all over the place in there so I can't do anything serious right now." He paused for dramatic effect and then finally said, "Of course, I will!"

The purple bunny's face glowed happily in response; Freddy cleared his throat and caused a deep rumble that grabbed everyone's' attention. "I am going to go into power saving mode."

The chicken swayed around and yawned before chiming in and saying, "Me, too."

Foxy hadn't even said anything he just fell to the floor with a clank. Liam just watched with amusement as they all decided to nap; he wondered if they liked to sleep as much as him. Bonnie just watched as all his fellow animatronics withdrew themselves from their company.

"I guess you got them so excited that you tired them out," Bonnie laughed with his eyes darting in the young mechanic's direction. "So has anything interesting been happening with you?"

"Well," he started, "I got an A on a Calculus test. The pizza here is still good; I keep eating more and more of it when I hang out with Vincent. He is the day guard here. No progress had been made on the lizard suit. What about you?"

Bonnie's ears flinched at the mentioning of Vincent. He'd heard from the toys that he acted oddly around the children, but if Liam liked him, he must be alright. "Not much with me personally. The talk of the pizzeria right now is what is going on with my counterpart and the night guard, the gold version of me, and the mystery of vanishing balloons."

"More balloons?" the boy groaned. "I bet I'll find them eventually. Why don't you want to talk to Springtrap?"

"Well," the bunny mumbled as he scratched the back of his head slowly. "I just don't know. He sounds a little odd is all. I mean Chica offered to go with me, but I'm afraid he might get huffy if someone is there that he doesn't want there. If I don't want to go alone, I'll have to ask Bon to go with me, but as you know, he is focusing all of his programs on the nightguard."

"You could always just take Cordelia, too," Liam suggested.

"I guess," the purple bunny hummed lightly.

The boy stood in comfortable silence with his friend for a few short moments until an idea crept up on him. "Hey, do you remember the night of the pizza party thing we had here during that huge thunderstorm?"

Red eyes looked at him curiously, but the purple mascot nodded anyway. "Yea. It was pretty fun for a while. That was until the end at least."

The young mechanic shook his head up and down as to agree and then rush to a different part of the conversation. "Yeah. Yeah. On that night though, you guys did something weird. You all looked human. Can you guys just do that on demand or what? I didn't really get to see that much of you guys since I had to run. Toy Chica looked very interesting though."

"Oh," the bunny said as he ears stuck up straight as he realized what Liam was talking about. Without warning he slipped into his humanoid form. His purple hair was longer than Liam's, but not by much. It was also straighter and brushed better than the boy's. Liam was having serious hair envy. His mouth was held open oddly as the bunny said, "You mean this?"

The mechanic nodded slowly before simply muttering, "Your hair." Bonnie took a strand of it into his purple nailed fingers and pulled it in front of his shiny red eyes. "It's perfect. Like why was I cursed with this black mess on my head. Your hair is perfect."

Bonnie smiled at him as he dropped the hair. "Thanks. I'm glad you think so."

The animatronic stayed in the form for the rest of the visit while Liam tried his best to figure out how it was possible since his friend had went from a metal bunny to a human. In this form, Bonnie's skin was soft and warm. His eyes had the same water like shine Liam's had. He had five fingers, unlike in his animatronic form, and some other things were also present that normally are not. He told Liam he could even bleed in the form he was in. The black haired boy was completely puzzled. Minus the bunny ears and odd coloring, Bonnie was completely and undeniably human.

"This is so cool," the mechanic said. "I just don't understand at all."

"We don't either," the bunny eared boy commented. "Not all of us are even the same. The toys don't even bleed. They look human and function like it, but they still have wires and stuff."

Liam let out a sigh as he mind continued to be blown again and again. This continued while they stayed on the topic of the human form, but eventually, they moved away from it. They talk about the upcoming party which Bonnie expressed great joy about. He was almost bouncing at one point; Liam found it amusing since he was a bunny.

The conversations continued onto random trivial things before Liam had to leave to work on some set up things. The toys watched him from their place on stage curiously as he set up the extra lights and such. He had finish most of it before all the customers had even left. For once, he decided to be better safe than sorry and left early.

Liam dragged his feet out from the door and entered the emptying parking lot. His eyes looked back to see a happy, child friendly pizzeria. It was happy there. The animatronics would all be happy. All of them would able to entertain and feel loved. For a second, it entered his mind that it would be the same way if he wasn't there anymore. They would move on and be happy; he'd also be in less danger if he left.

Those few seconds of doubt in wanting to stay rained over his brain and flooded it in troubled thoughts. If he left, they would still be happy. He would no longer get himself in so much danger. He could move on with his life. Have a family. Have a career. Have other things.

Then his promise to Bonnie cleared the rain clouds in his mind away. Remembering the hope and genuine care in the bunny's red eyes and the true gratefulness in every word he said made him know what he would tell the phone guy.

Liam picked up his phone and dialed the number he had memorized earlier that month. "Hello, hello?" the voice of the man he wanted to talk to called.

"Yeah. This is Liam," the boy said. "I would like to renew my contract." He had survived the dangers of Freddy's many times. Nothing bad could happen if he just kept it up, right? Despite any risks, he would never abandon his friends.

 **So if you are wanting to know what would have happened if Liam had decided to leave, check out KUG's oneshot "Forgiveness." It described everything perfectly; She did a fantastic job on it!**


	28. Bad Intentions

Bad Intentions

"Kemps," Cordelia said with a grin that matched her blue card partner's as he smugly laid down his winning hand of cards to show the distraught toy bear and chicken.

"Ahh!" Toy Chica groaned loudly. "I don't understand how you guys keep beating us so easily. You two must be cheating someway, somehow. We only won once out of thirty times."

"And that was a fluke," Toy Freddy mumbled to himself while running his hand over his face in frustration. "You two are superb at this game."

"Of course we are," Toy Bonnie gloated as he high fived Cordelia from across the table. They both had victorious expressions plastered to their faces. "But you guys also kind of suck. You two can't even signal each other without one of us figuring it out first."

The chicken huffed loudly and crossed her arms over her bibbed chest. "Can we just play something else? Why can't we play what they are playing?" She pointed over to another table where Chica and Bonnie were engaging in an intense war over the claim of sections of a map, aka tic tac toe.

"Well," Cordelia started. "We have played almost every game I know to teach you guys, and tic tac toe is just for two people."

The female toy looked sassily at the guard as she rose from her seat. "I think I'm going to hang out with Mangle for a while. See you losers later," she said with her tongue sticking out slightly in a playful mocking way. She was being a sore loser and knew it.

"Would it be alright if we played another round of the game you called bull crap?" Toy Freddy asked politely as he eyed the deck of cards in front of them. "I find it to be the easiest and most fun game we have played."

The redhead laughed lightly and replied, "Of course. I'm surprised you like the game that's based on lying though. All we have to do is shuffle the desk."

"Can I?!" a shrill voice called from behind them while being followed a high pitched annoying laugh. Toy Freddy brow furrowed; he dreaded to turn and see the circular animatronic child. Toy Bonnie's grin twitched downward; he realized that in order to get him to go away, they would have to allow him to shuffle the cards. Cordelia released this, too.

The nightguard nodded to the boy and said, "Just shuffle through them once, Okay?" Balloon Boy nodded rapidly as he snatched the deck from her hand.

Not a second after he had been handed the deck, cards were fluttering around the room like a swarm of butterflies with echoes of laughter in the background. Everyone knew that was coming, but they could either play card pick up or deal with Balloon Boy for the rest of the night.

The toy bear watched disapprovingly as the boy scurried off, and he hastily followed so he could chasten him on his poor behavior. Bonnie glanced over in their direction to see the card conundrum, but his attention was swiftly drawn back to Chica as she roared with laughter from another victory. The blue bunny rolled his eyes and got up while stretching his arms high in the air causing a few of his metal joints to pop. Cordelia just sighed and started picking up cards.

The toy bunny started getting the cards that went in one direction of the room, and she got the other. Before she walked back to the table, her pale green eyes caught sight of a card laying in the hall. Her feet briskly moved her toward it only to have it picked up by the brown hand of the pizzeria's namesake.

The bear looked down at the girl and smiled gently. "Is this you card?" his voice boomed deeply yet playfully. He held the card out to her, which she took without hesitation. "How have you been doing, young lady?"

"Um," Cordelia hummed briefly before saying, "Pretty good. I've been a little busy lately. I heard you guys got some good news today. I bet you are pretty excited, right?"

"Of course," Freddy replied. "I speak for myself and the other older mascots when I say we are ecstatic for tomorrow's events. I would also love if you, being such a lovely young lady, would stay for the show."

Cordelia looked around shiftily and nervously before she replied, "Well I guess I could. I don't have anything planned other than to sleep."

A genuine broad smile flipped upward on the mascots face as he looked over the girl. "I'm glad our company has such nice workers like yourself and pretty, too."

The nightguard fidgeted slightly by pulling insistently at the rim of her shirt sleeve. She also kept her gaze away from the bears deep blue one. She was not used to so many compliments all at once other than from Toy Bonnie, who she was now comfortable with. She also did not figure the bunny react too well if she was blush red when coming out of a conversation with the bear. "Thanks," she muttered with a small smile to show she was grateful for the complements.

The bear's deep blue eyes averted down the hall. He then grabbed Cordelia's hand and kissed the top of it before parting and saying, "I must be going, but do stay and enjoy the show. Goodbye, lovely." Cordelia felt the blood rush to her cheeks to which she huffed in frustration as the bear started off.

Now, Bonnie and Chica knew this to be part of Freddy's personality. The bear could occasionally flirt although he rarely notices himself doing it and just labels himself as being polite. Bonnie had seen the whole scene and could literally go and smack his friend across the back of his furry brown head. The bunny knew his counterpart had noticed the scene and figured he would be territorial even though the bear meant nothing by it.

He debated on going and trying to explain this to his blue version, but was drawn away from the idea as he was being taunted heavily by a chicken who was completely oblivious to the whole scene that had unfolded.

Toy Bonnie made his way over to the redhead who was putting her half of the deck on the table and wrapped his arms securely around her waist. He shifted to his human form; his lips hovered over her ear as he whispered softly into her ear. "I am a little bored of cards. If you like, I can show you something super cool. Would you like that?"

"Sure," she answered. His grin spread across his face like normal, and he pulled her hand into his. Cordelia was then being effectively dragged through the pizzeria. "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere special," the boy hummed as he stopped in front of the parts and service room. Abruptly both of them were in the room due to the blue haired boy roughly dragging her in with him. "Just a couple things to talk about is all. No one is here so this will be a good place."

Cordelia's eyes darted all around the room in nervousness; the only thing she could see in the room was the glow of Toy Bonnie's green eyes as they stared at her; although, she could vividly imagine the satisfied look he had plastered on his grinning face.

His arms draped across her hips and tugged her closer to his lean form. She felt his hot breath on her neck as he leaned down and kissed it causing her to flinch while sighing in a content way. "What exactly are you doing?"

A laugh echoed lowly in the room from his pale lips. His tongue ran up her neck daringly, and the girl knew no way to react. Her mind was going into a nervous over load while her body was telling her to play his game. His grin was felt against her skin as he darkly hummed, "I'm just showing you who you belong to. Also, I figured I could make it somewhat enjoyable."

A blush spread across her cheeks that, due to his animatronic eyes, Toy Bonnie could see. His circuit were firing energy to him and his mainframe was surging with a plot. He kept his glowing eyes and all of his attention on the girl in front of him, but he knew there was an empty suit sitting in the corner of the room because he had put it there earlier in case he decided to force her into taking the risk of becoming like himself.

She had no clue of his mischievous plot. She was too concerned with what he was doing. He pressed his lips roughly to hers, and her eyelids fluttered shut as his hands held her close while slowly moving them both across the room to press her against the wall opposite of where they originally were.

He broke the kiss and again his lips fell to neck. The girl's breath was heavy as she tried to say a few words. "Bon, I really don't kno-" She cut herself out by letting out a small yelp. A sting was present in the area between her shoulder and neck were Toy Bonnie had abruptly sunk his teeth. The mix of pain and pleasure frustrated her, but it shut her up.

"Be quiet," he commanded lowly but not harshly. He then successfully pulled her legs out from under her causing her to tumble to the floor with her on top of him. Her mind was barely processing all of the events. She was feeling fuzzy and motivated by hormones while everything seemed to be slightly blurry from the blood she was loosing.

He held most of his weight off of her as he laid over her. The hand he wasn't using to support his weight caressed his face lightly as his glowing green eyes took in her disheveled appearance. He snickered lightly before his laughing was cut off from him being pulled down to face level with the girl as she pressed her lips to his.

Cordelia noticed the metallic taste of her own blood, but simply ignored it. They stay like this for a bit, and he wound up putting more of his weight on her and drawing their bodies closer as he ran his hands up and down her sides before, without her noticing, reaching one of his hands upward over to the empty suit that he had moved them next to. He grinned harshly and excitedly as he gripped one of the leg pieces of the suit.

All of a sudden light filled the room from the door, and his hand returned to his side; he got up with a snarl and glared at the red eyed bunny who was looking at him with frustration and disappointment.

The sight before him was terrible to see from his point of view. Toy Bonnie was in his human form and, his and Cordelia's clothes and hair were disheveled. The nightguard was breathing and blushing hard while trying to hide behind Toy Bonnie's legs. She didn't hide soon enough for Bonnie not to notice the injury on her shoulder and the blood that was smeared on his counterparts maddened face.

"What do you want?" the younger mascot asked as he shifted back into his regular form.

"To talk," Bonnie said sternly. He had seen his counterpart going for the suit and knew exactly what he was about to do. "Nightguard, you should go clean yourself up." She looked at Toy Bonnie briefly before giving him a weak smile and darting off as Bonnie's red gaze grew more intense.

The toy bunny just glared and made an attempt to follow her out when a purple foot stepped right in his way. His green eyes burned into the older animatronic, but Bonnie ignored it completely and stared at him with a bit of disgust and annoyance. "What?" the younger asked loudly.

"Are you a complete idiot?!" Bonnie asked his counterpart angrily. "I'm not an expert on relationships, but you should have no intent to kill her. I knew you were annoying, but I thought you were smarter than that."

The blue bunny scowled at the older animatronic and snapped back, "I just want her to never leave."

"What if she hated you?" he countered. "What if it didn't work? No one has ever tried."

"She couldn't hate me forever. If she did, I could make her forget with Marion's help. Problem solved," the younger mascot rationalized. "Plus, the risk is worth the reward. I can have my toy forever."

The purple bunny groaned as he dragged his hands over his red eyes in frustration. He then made his composure firm and pointed at the blue male with a form of authority. "Don't do it. Don't hurt her. It isn't worth it. Also, stop treating this like a game and her like a toy when you know it's more than that. You'll regret it."

He tried to walk off then but was stopped by a dark threatening come back, "Are you going to make me regret it? What? Will killing her affect your relationship with that mechanic? Are you scared of that? Well you can't tell me what to do. I'll do what I want, and you aren't going to get in my way, Oldie." He laughed grimly with her teeth clenched into an angry malicious grin.

Bonnie simply tilted his head back so he could see the younger bunny. "Follow my advise if you want. Trust me you should want to. Also, I'm not the oldest bunny you should be worried about if you hurt her."

"What do you mean?" Toy Bonnie questioned while the older mascot walked off with no reply. The blue bunny brushed it off and thought about what his counterpart had said. He wiped his mouth and found it reddened by Cordelia's blood. He cringed internally as his mouth fell in to a sad frown. _Maybe._

"Maybe he is right," he stated anxiously to himself. He looked down at his feet with a bit of shame. He would have killed her if Bonnie hadn't showed up. He might have lost her forever. The feeling that was pulsing threw his circuits troubled him; he hated it. "That was a bad move. She is a little hurt. No, just marked. She is fine."

His glowing eyes glared at the suit he had gotten to put her in. "That was not a good idea."

"This whole game was a bad idea," he murmured to himself in defeat once he realized that this was what Bonnie had been warning him about for a while now. He was now stuck in an odd position. He now looked at his life distastefully. Bonnie told him all humans come and go. Some return on occasion. Some don't. He was terrified that she might be one that doesn't return. "Dang that Oldie. Making me think too much."

He sighed to himself and slid down the wall to sit. He watched the ceiling in contemplation before closing his eyes. He was debating on going into sleep mode for a while. That idea was demolished though as soon as the sound of a light giggle entered his tall blue ears. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Hello?" he questioned the air. His programs made him more curious about the noise as he shifted up. "Is anyone there?"

"Maybe," a high yet charming male voice mocked. The voice seemed to carry a small echo. "But I don't think it matters right now. Does it, Little Boy Blue?"

"What?!" Toy Bonnie asked the air with growing anger. The giggled filled the room softly.

His head snapped his gaze to the door as soon as it squeaked open. His green eyes fell to the shape of a toy bear. Both gained distraught looks. "Is anything troubling you, Bon?" Toy Freddy asked.

Toy Bonnie shifted his eyes around the room one last time before looking to his friend and regaining his composure and normal smile. "Nope. I'm all good. Just hearing things. Guess I'm a little stressed. Let's get out of here and practice some."

The bear nodded and started off for the show stage with the bunny not far behind. "Interesting," the voice cued to itself. "Things have livened up around here. I guess I should make my appearance soon. This should be fun." The voice faded out as it laughed, "Now all I have to do is set up the last few details of my plan with Spring and everything will be perfect."


	29. Fired up?

Fired Up?

Liam wiped a little sweat off of his brow, but the smile on his lips stayed since he had just finished the last bit of electrical work to be done for the part. The manager had called him in early to do the last few touches. He had more or less rushed/drug himself to the pizzeria.

His blue eyes looked down from his place on the ladder and looked at the redhead who had been assigned the task of make sure the ladder did not fall over. His mind wandered curiously as to why she had a bandage across her neck. "Did a vampire get you, Cordy?" he asked jokingly.

She weakly replied, "Something like that."

"Or," he hummed out slyly but jokingly, "have you just been getting too kinky lately?" His face lost a little color as he caught sight of her own face turning as red as an apple. He didn't think she actually was doing something like that. Eternally he started saying, _Our little Cordy is growing up so fast._

"If you eat enough pizza, its mystical healing powers will have whatever the injury is healed in days. Trust me," he said happily after recovering from his momentary freeze up. "I know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Sure you do," she replied with a nervous laugh. "I bet it can fix anything, right?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed while walking down from the top of the ladder. "I would definitely be dead if it weren't for pizza!"

"Because that's all you eat. You would starve without it," she mumbled quickly under her breathe.

"What was that?" the black haired boy asked quickly while eyeing her with an intense stare. If she didn't come up with something to say fast, she was going to receive a lecture on the supreme power and deliciousness of pizza.

"Oh, I think the manager needed to speak to us. Didn't he?" the redhead responded swiftly and moved her feet to walk toward the office as he hopped down from the last step. "We should do that."

"Wait up," he called while hurrying to catch up to the rushing girl. "Geez, I didn't think anyone just walked at that fast a pace," he huffed lazily as the redhead disappeared behind the door of the manager's office.

Upon entering, his blue eyes simply caught the sight of the manager sitting up all official like in his chair. His fingers were intertwined with each other and covering his face that looked a tab brooding. His dark gaze was firmly latched to the pair of workers. His voice came out tiredly yet firmly, "I would like to thank you both for all you hard work. I am going to give you a whole week off."

"Really?!" Liam exclaimed. He could sleep a little longer was his main thought; although, in the back of his mind, he made a note to try and inform his robotic friends before leaving. Cordelia just looked at the man with a quirk brow as if to ask 'Why?'

"But," the manager added after a small stretch of silence, "I need to stage it like you two are being fired."

"What?" Liam asked aloud. "Why?"

The manager scratched the back of his head anxiously. "The other employee's seem to think you two get special treatment or something. I know that's not true, but that's what they think. I want to pretend you guys are fired for a week. Once everyone sees this place can't function half as well without the two of you, they will stop complaining."

Liam looked puzzled by the whole situation, but nodded regardless. Cordelia was okay with this, too; she was going to ask for time off anyway for another surgery so it worked out perfectly for her.

"So we are good?" he asked. He continued without waiting for a reply since they had already shook their heads 'yes' moments before. "After today's party, I'll 'fire' you two in front of the other employees. Don't say a word of any of this though. Okay? Good. You two may go."

The toys were playing as normal, but they all were nervous and excited to have refurbished animatronics on stage with them. Last night they had all practiced together, and everything was great. Different things were still always nerve racking.

Backstage Liam stared at all the animatronics had had been working on with all the effort he could possibly put forth for the past few weeks. Every one of them was functionally perfect, and had just been cleaned by himself and Cordelia. The black haired boy was so proud to see them already to go on stage.

Bonnie was fidgeting and messing with tie to cop with his nervousness. Freddy was holding his head high and straight in a professional way. Chica was practically bouncing from excitement; she almost dropped her cupcake. Foxy was holding up his newly polished hook and practicing facial expressions.

"You guys ready?" Liam asked with a hushed happy tone.

All four of their faces turned to him. All had large smiles and nodded. They were never so ready for anything. This was what they always wanted. It was what they were built and born for. They were meant to play and entertain, to bring joy to children and people of all ages.

"Just a few more minutes," he whispered. His fingers spliced the red show curtain up only a centimeter to see the toys playing and the kids cheering. The lights and everything were perfect for the party that was occurring. Happy birthday streamers hung across the ceiling and music was booming loudly while pizza and cake was being passed around.

"Thank ye, mattie," Foxy said as quietly as he could. "We all be in the back still rusting if it weren't fer ye kindness. Ye be a great lad."

"I wouldn't even be able to talk right now," Bonnie mused. "My voice bank was so bad. I was sure it was going to go out any day. Then you showed up and fixed it. I didn't tell you when you did it, but that made me the happiest I'd been since the day I first played here. It also gave me hope that we would get to where we are now."

Liam rubbed the back of his head at all of the complements and heart felt words he was receiving from them yet again. "Ah, you guys, you know you don't need to thank me. I did it because you guys are like the best friends I've ever had."

"Really?" Chica cheered as hushed as she could muster. "You're so sweet."

"It time," Freddy said deeply. "You say we don't have to, but again thank you, Liam."

The boy stared to move off stage and looked back for a brief moment and mumbled, "You are welcome. Do great. See you guys later."

The mechanic walk through the crowd of children and to a corner to watch. He wound up finding an uncomfortable Cordelia standing with Vincent who seemed to be hovering over her short height weirdly. Liam, as always, ignored the man's oddities and picked a tile on the floor to rest his feet on.

"Hey guys," he called as he drew closer to his square and stopped on it. "How's it going?"

Both turned their eyes to him. The purple haired man grinned wildly and waved, "Well if it isn't Liam. What's up?" Cordelia simply nodded at him to act as her greeting; she look a little more tired than she had earlier due to lack of sleep. Liam felt a bit bad for her especially since Vincent was being so loud.

"I'm doing good. What about you man?" he asked as he went to lean on the wall beside the two but where he could still see the stage.

Vincent flung his hand out to motion toward all the kids. "Great. Look at them all." He add darkly under his breathe so that Liam and Cordelia could barely hear him, "One day I'm going to get one or more. Soon." He laughed lowly. Liam looked him straight in his silver eyes.

"Really? I didn't even know you had a girlfriend," Liam replied having heard what he wasn't necessarily meant to. "I never really pegged you as one who would be all fatherly and stuff. That's cool though. I'm sure you'll be a good dad."

"Haha, yea. Maybe so," the purple guy laughed eerily. "I'll do better than my own dad. I'm sure of that."

Liam cocked a brow at him. "Bad home life? Sorry, man. I never even really met my dad. He died before my mom had me on some type of overseas work."

"Well, family can be overrated if you ask me," Vincent mumbled before tossing a glance at the night guard who was barely standing. She look like she was about to fall asleep. "Hey. Cord-doll. What about you? You got a perfect family life?"

She glared her pale green eyes his way. "Don't call me that. My family is fine. I live with both of my parents." She, of course, left out the fact that her mother didn't want to accept her in her current state, and her father could barely look at her because of her mother was doing to her. He was rarely ever home. That's why Cordelia liked the pizzeria job a little more than she let on. It kept her away from both her parents.

The silver man shrugged off her coarse answer and turned back to the crowd to make sure none of the customers were messing with things they should not be. He smiled creepily as the children screeched at the top of their lungs when the colored lights Liam had put up started to work their magic and more music started to play before the manager stepped forward.

"Hello, Fazbear friends. It's great to see you all here today for Richie's 7th birthday! Today we have something very special to show you all. I'm going to introduce you to some of our older band members who will be playing with the rest of the band today." The curtain drew back to reveal the smiling older mascots. "Meet Chica the Chicken, Bonnie the Bunny, Foxy the Pirate, and Freddy Fazbear, himself."

The kids roared loudly in excitement once again. Liam legitimately though he might go deaf, but he too was enjoying the reveal of the refurbished animatronics. "Now we are about to start the show! If you would like to go on a pirate adventure come and join Foxy and Mangle in Kid's cove after the first song! Enjoy!" the manager finished as he got off stage and dropped the exaggerated happy smile from his face to replace it with a content flat line as he stepped toward the back of the room to stand.

Everyone seemed to enjoy the old and new band together. Freddy's deeper voice harmonized perfectly with the toy bears slightly higher voice as they sung the children tunes. The Chicas would add in a few perfectly in sync notes and dance about the stage to entertain the kids. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie almost seemed to be competing as to who was better at the guitar, but nonetheless it sounded great and spread music and cheer throughout the pizzeria.

Liam wondered for a moment how the foxes were doing, but the moment there was a quiet moment in a transition between songs, the sound of a loud 'Arharhar' hit his ears. He then knew that the two pirate animatronics were doing just fine.

Time slipped by like wind through idle finger as he watched his friends have the time of his life. Cordelia still stood near him, but she was leaning heavily against the wall as if it were the fluffiest pillow she had ever come into contact with. Vincent had wandered off to deal with a parent who was getting a little angry about something in the prize corner.

Liam had enjoyed the day he at some point sat down and leaned against the wall by the slumped over sleeping nightguard; her head was tilted at an odd angle, and he debated on waking her because she might end up with an awful crick in her neck. He decided against it since she was so tired from her night's work. His blue eyes slipped back to the stage to see the mascots taking a bow.

"We thank you kids for all showing up!" Toy Freddy announced and the children cheered for themselves. "The next event for our Birthday boy, Richie, is going to be in party room B."

"There you can all get some of our delicious cake," Toy Chica chirped gleefully as she wrapped her arm around the older chicken's shoulders.

"You will also have the chance to meet and talk these guys," Toy Bonnie said with a not too creepy smile as he patted the purple a little to hard to identify who he was speaking on before also motioning to the other two older mascots. Bonnie resisted the urge to glare at his blue counterpart.

The Three of them all bowed respectfully. They all started to walk off back stage toward party room B. Before they had completely exited, Chica called to the crowd of children, "We would love to see you and get to know each and every one of you!"

The toys then went out into the remaining bit of crowd that were not part of the party to talk to the children. At that same time the manager came up to the boy who was still sitting against the wall beside the sleeping girl. Vincent had also made his way back to them, but he was just leaning against the wall boredly.

The manager cleared his throat to gain their attention. Silver, blue, and freshly awoken light green eyes now stared at him anxiously. "Yes," Vincent asked with a quirked brow.

"Vincent," he spoke firmly, "I need you to close up for me today. Lock everything. Also please go supervise the party in party room B."

The purple guy caught the keys that were tossed to him and as he walked passed the manager he rolled his eyes and drew out his words lamely as he said, "Sure."

The manager eyes never let his dark gaze leave the two worker in front of him. He stood for just a moment longer to try and make sure all of the complaining employees were looking. He then spoke out loudly enough that the closest people could hear. The only people that were near were the employees, the toys, and the children, who could care less about the old man talking to the teens. Parents were simply watching their children from booths.

"I'm sorry Cordelia and Liam, but I'm afraid I must ask you two to leave this premises and not return unless you are authorized by me." His words were clean and firm.

"W-what?" Cordelia asked with faked astonishment that impressed Liam.

"You are firing us?" the black haired boy added lowly.

"Yes," the manager said as a smile tried to creep onto his face. From the corner of his eyes he watched the other employees and saw his plan was working; they were eating it up. "You two are fired from all Fazbear establishments and banned from all location. I have the authority to escort you out or call the police if either of you refuse."

They had both straightened and looked alert, but now had dark menacing looks seared to their face. Although the manager knew they were fake, he was a bit intimidated. They both glared at him as they stomped toward the exit out of the pizzeria.

"Well I'll just have to get my pizza elsewhere," Liam announced as he trotted out. He said it as though it would be an insult. In all honest, there pizza sales had gone up quite a bit with his presence.

Cordelia just huffed and whisper lowly to herself, "You are probably going to regret this even though it is fake." All the toy had witnessed the show that had just played out, but they had no clue it was pretend.

 **Sorry it took so long to post this. College was kicking my butt. I will still try and update fairly consistently. Next chapter starts The Week of the Dead. A lot is about to start going down. I also might make a Halloween short as an extra or something. I'm unsure though. Anyway, I hope you liked it.**


	30. Week of the Dead- Night 1 and 2

Week of the Dead

 _Night 1- Toy Turmoil_

A certain toy bear knew something bad was going to happen. He didn't want to admit it, but he could feel it in every fiber and circuit of his bear shaped body. Earlier that day he had hear the employees say some very disturbing news; both Liam and Cordelia had been fired. Toy Freddy wanted to dig a hole and hide in it. The night was going to be a violent one, and he knew it.

All of the people had left, and the clock would soon strike 12. All of the animatronics could have moved around sooner, but none moved a muscle. The caramel colored bear could see the feelings in the faces of his band mates. The bunny's ears were curled low near his face, and his big green eyes laid half lidded and shallowed with a heavy fog of sadness while his mouth formed a non-characteristic straightline expression. The chicken also looked distraught. Her cupcake was held much lower, and her bright blue eyes were downcast.

The chimes sounded, and he heard her quietly mumble, "I wonder why they would just fire them like that and even ban them."

The popping of animatronic joints could be heard as Toy Bonnie tightened the fist he was making and practically growled before Toy Chica lightly hugged him. Toy Freddy placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to help calm him. It had no such effect.

In an instant, the bunny broke down in the comfort his friends. Oil like tears began to slowly cover his face and his hands while he tried to cover his eyes. Soft sobs exited his mouth. He looked so broken while having no parts out of place or wires a skew. The blue bunny was a broken toy.

"It will be okay," the chicken tried to soothe him.

"Why do I feel this way?" he questioned out loud to neither of them in particularly.

"It hurts when you lose someone you really like, Bon," Mangle said as she entered the room and pulled his blue hands into her pink and white ones.

"But it doesn't even hurt," he cried as he tried to pull his hands back to hide his face. He was embarrassed for crying in front of them, but after seeing how they only cared for how he was feeling, let them stare at him and his tear streaked face. "It feels like all my motors have been turned off, and all the electricity has left my circuits, but I'm still running. I feel hollow inside."

Toy Freddy looked down his blue friend. "That's because she was not just a game like you had planned her to be originally." The bunny's eyes looked like all his sadness was going to pour from them and flood the pizzeria at that statement.

The bunny had only wanted to kill her then he simply wanted to keep her for himself. When their game started, he was unsure of his feelings. Now he would never ever admit them. If she wasn't coming back, it didn't matter if she was just a toy to him or something more.

All of his animatronic friends let go of him but stayed close as he let go of the tension that held his body. He had no clue he had even tensed at all. Now he was calming himself and the feeling of malice burned in him to replace the emptiness of loss. All of his circuits and programs pointed to do one thing. Go to the room with noise and people. Make sure everyone is in the appropriate party wear. Everyone knew that the new guard would not be.

"So who is up for a little f-fun," he asked the other toys as he looked up with wide eyes and tiny pupils.

All of them looked reluctant for only a minute before they decided it would be best to do this to try and cheer up their friend. It also helped that their programming was roaring in each of their heads to do exactly what the bunny wanted to do.

"Well what are we waiting for," Toy Chica questioned. Her eyes were now blacked out with only small pinpricks of white. Her beak was also gone revealing her teeth. "Let's go!"

With that, they dispersed.

The guard was being lazy and had all but ignored the phone guy's message of warning. The only thing he did actually do was keep the music box wound up. Every other moment, his eyes were focused on a game on his phone. He was too fixated on making sure he didn't run out of power on his phone game to notice the animatronics that had approached him.

After he ran out of power on the game and lost, he jumped slightly and huffed at the phone before grabbing the tablet to wind the music box. Not once did he even think of checking the hall or vents. A fatal mistake was made because of this.

When he put the tablet down he was met by a smiling bear with blacked out eyes. "Holy fuck!" he screamed as he shoved the rolly chair back and it slammed against the wall.

From his left he was grabbed by strong yellow arms. More colorful words loudly exited his mouth as he watched Toy Freddy get closer, and the blue bunny exit the vent. "You are not in the proper Freddy Fazbear attire."

"No worries though," Toy Chica cheered while the guard tried to struggle. "We have a suit prepared just for you."

"No thanks," he yelled as he somehow managed to wiggled out of her grasp. The bear and bunny made no move to stop him when he tried to dart out in the hall. The bunny just laughed, and Toy Freddy couldn't help but crack a smile at his friend's laughter.

The guard disappeared into the shadows of the hall. The three animatronic all heard the sound of a loud crunch accompanied by a long pained cry. The guard now rushed unthinkingly back to the office with a huge chunk missing from his shoulder. He looked as though he was a cake, and someone decided to have a small taste.

Franticly he put the Freddy mask on and sunk into the corner of the room. Mangle walked in with red glistening brightly on her muzzle and sharp teeth; she received a proud pat on the head from her blue brother figure. "Nice job," he cued before directing his attention to the bloodied and horrified guard, "You figured out a little too late. I think…" Toy Bonnie paused and walked closer. "It's time to die."

 _Night 2- Never Gets Old_

When the mayor came in the next morning, he was disgusted but not very surprised to have a horrible mess to clean up. Toy Freddy had blood all over his hands. Toy Bonnie looked more red than blue. Chica was covered in red splatter like it was fun party glitter, and Mangle had a chunks of flesh in her teeth.

He was dismayed and almost threw up several times as he cleaned them up. He had to get it done before anyone else could get to work. He was fairly happy to see the older animatronics and the puppet had not been part of the night's events. Vincent had locked them in the parts and service room when he locked everything else, and for some reason hooked the box shut and laid several things on top of it. The manager wasn't exactly pleased to move it all, but it was less gore for him to see.

The day only got worse for him though. A light bulb was not working in the boy's restroom, and the problem wasn't the bulb since it had been replaced many times. Balloon Boy wasn't talking; he didn't know if that was even good or bad. He also noticed that Toy Bonnie had a glitch in his voice.

He tried to get one of the mechanics to work on it. They fixed nothing. Balloon Boy wasn't saying anything. The bathroom was dimmer than normal still. The worst thing was that they made the blue bunny's voice even worse. He would be happy to have Liam back, and until then he had to simply deal with the problems.

He locked up earlier that night and could feel the sharp glares from the toys on him and was almost positive they were shifting around before he made it out of the door. He could feel eyes burning into the back of his neck but ignored it. The stressed man left the newest night guard to fend for himself again the rabid toys, and he had, unlike Vincent, not locked up the older models; although, he did re-rig the music box not to open.

He didn't lock the old mascots up because he figured if he let them stay out the toys would get less bloody. He really didn't want to clean them up again.

After he swiftly exited, the toys were already moving around. The chicken and bear were going to speak to their blue friend but found that he had already bounded off of stage to another location. They decided to let him work through it alone that night as he sometimes worked things through best on his own. He, however, was not going for alone time.

The blue bunny stopped in front of the parts and service room's door. He grinned in an odd insane yet sorrowful way and ripped the door open to show the glow of the older mascots' eyes as they activated.

"G-good morning," he said shortly and mockingly before he was knock to the ground by a rather enraged fox.

Foxy's yellow eyes were glaring harshly at Toy Bonnie who now was sitting up on the floor and grinning at him with little regard to the fact he'd been slammed to the floor. The angry pirate held his hook up threateningly and shouted, "Why did ye lock us up, ye blue git."

A laugh verbalized passed his buck teeth. The older animatronics eyed him warily as it sound much more metallic than it should have. "I did n-not lock you guys up. The purple guy did."

Foxy watched him with a slowly dying fury. He normally would be a bit harsher and question the blue bunny more, but he was thrown off by the younger animatronics static filled voice and how his ears were spazzing out with glitches.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked with cautious worry.

"NO!" he replied loudly as he slammed his foot on the ground and a sparks lit and scattered inside him. He gripped his head and his expression downturned from his creepy attitude to upset. "They are gone. They are gone. She is g-g-gone. They t-t-took her away."

"What are you talking about?" Chica spoke softly as she slowly walked over to the overemotional toy.

"Y-y-y-you guys don't understand," he shook his head rapidly. "The stupid com-m-mpany fired Cordelia and that boy. They are gone banded fore-e-ever. We w-will nev-"

He was cut off by a clawed hand brushing over his face. In a second his was out on the floor. Behind him stood the rest of the toy, minus Balloon Boy, and the Marionette. They all looked worried, and the puppet was starting to wrap strings around the blue toys to move him.

Before the older animatronics could say anything, Toy Freddy started apologizing, "I am deeply sorry to you. He is not doing well with the fact our friends were fired. We did not mean to disturb you in any way."

"Wait!" Bonnie said urgently. "Why would they be fired?"

"We don't know," the puppet replied and let his silver eyes stare into those of the now panicked ones of the older animatronics. "We just know he banned them to even be here. Don't expect them to back, but please stay clam about this or as calm as you can. As you can see Bon is not doing well. If you glitch, the mechanics just screw you up more. You all have been warned. I'll be leaving to try and fix him the best I can since the humans only made him worse."

Without letting anyone get a word in he took off with bunny wrapped in strings, and the other toys followed close behind leaving the older mascots to themselves. The all were in shock. Freddy's face was blank. Chica looked like she could cry but was resisting it. Foxy ears were lowered and his hook held low as he started to pace. Bonnie looked heartbroken; his red eyes look empty. They had again lost friends.

They all were silent and trying to stay calm. They didn't want their functions to cease and be tampered with like Toy Bonnie's had. They all just sat before Freddy rose from where he sat on the wall. His feet echoed as he stared to walk blankly forward.

"Come on," he said lowly. Chica and Foxy nodded and started out the door. Freddy's blue gaze made its way to the purple bunny who was still standing perfectly still with a blank expression.

"Are you going to come, Bonnie? We can kill to keep this off of our mind. We will just do what we did to keep the pain off our mind that we did before we met the boy. It will be okay."

The bunny stood and walked out slowly with no words. His form was stiff as if he was trying his best to contain his emotion, but his red downcast eyes seemed so hollow and showed none of the deep rooted pain that was coursing thickly through his circuits.

Freddy sighed deeply as he watched his friend exit. It broken his heart to see his friends this way after finally being fixed and getting to see the children again. He hated it. Tonight was going to be as gory as he could make; that he would make sure of. The management would know that they had made a very poor decision.

A blood curdling scream ripped from the manager throat as he walked in. On the main stage, he saw the older models rather than the toys. They looked worse than the toys had the day before. All of them had red saturated into fabric fur. All four sets of eyes looked cold and full of hate, and all of their mouths were held into creepy fake cheerful expressions.

His dark eyes looked closer and was positive that he saw fingers poking out between Foxy's sharp teeth. Chica had an unidentified bloody blob on her plate instead of a cupcake, and instead of a mic Freddy held up white bone glossed in crimson with chunks of muscle clinging to it.

The manager couldn't even take a closer look at Bonnie as he was already running to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach. The man did not make it, however, because he tripped on something.

His gaze shifted around from his lying place on the floor as his hand held it place over his mouth. What he saw made him lose all of his breakfast. He had found the rest of the body ripped to shreds and only half stuffed in the suit. He could see the night guard's dead eyes staring at him emptily.

Freddy hoped this show got their feelings across or an encore might be necessary.


	31. Week of the Dead- Night 3, 4, and 5

_**There is a bit of more graphic gore near the end of Night 4. Fair warning.**_

 **Week of the Dead (Part 2)**

 **Night 3 Ladies Night**

The manager was extremely tempted to call back his two 'fired works.' The only problem was that company regulations actually had a line in their rules on that a person cannot be fired and rehired in any less of a time span than 5 days. He was angry at himself for not thinking of how the animatronics would react. He knew he could try to talk to them, but the manager thought it was only possible to communicate with them at night, and he was smart enough to know they would kill him on sight if they saw him at night.

For this reason, He cleaned up the awful mess known as the last night guard. He wasn't recognizable enough to put a name to. He locked the older animatronics in the room during the day except Bonnie who he cleaned up fast to put on stage.

Toy Bonnie was glitching too bad to out so he had to work with what he had. The day went fairly well despite the night's event, an animatronic being broken, and the fact he had three very bloody ones in a closet. That night he left and simply prayed it wouldn't be as bad. There were only two more days after this one.

Marionette and Bonnie watched a very dazed looking blue bunny closely. The girls claimed this night as 'Ladies Night' so all the guys were staying in the main room. Freddy was trying to explain something to Balloon Boy, who seemed anything but interested whilst Toy Freddy seemed to have found a book and was reading it. Foxy was walking around aimlessly.

"What did you do to him?" the purple bunny asked the puppet as he still eyed his counterpart, who was starting at the ceiling with wide blank eyes and a slightly gapped mouth.

"He was malfunctioning badly, and I thought if I tried to lower his IA systems for a while it might help," the Marionette replied.

The bunny waved his hand in front of his younger versions face. A solid minute after he did this the younger trailed his green eyes over to meet red and silver ones. "Hi," he mumbled meekly as he tried to draw himself away from them and wound up falling out of his chair. Now he was staring up at the ceiling flat on his back with no definite emotion.

"Maybe I lowered it a bit too much," the Marionette grimaced.

Bonnie would have had his eyebrows cocked in a way to ask 'Really? Is that what you think?' but since he doesn't have any in his animatronic form he simply stated, "You think?"

The puppet rolled his shiny silver eyes in their black pits and started walking over to the laying animatronic, but stopped as soon as green eyes snapped to him and latched. Toy Bonnie was up in a second and right in front of the tall thin animatronic. He was now in his human form and just slightly taller than normal but still looking up at the puppet's purple tear streaked face.

The purple mascot had to hold back a laugh because the scene did look rather funny. The humanoid bunny boy looked very unthreatening though his stance made it look like he might be trying for to be, and the lanky puppet look utterly distraught on what to do.

"I can't," were the only words coming from the sad bunny boy's lips. He looked blank as if no emotion were present, but in his words there was a quiet grieved note. "I'm s-s-s-s-sorry. This doesn-n-n't rock at al-l-l-l-ll." With that said he fell flat over and onto his back. His eyes were shut, and he was out cold.

Toy Freddy glanced over the rim of his book to make sure his friend was okay, and after seeing his chest moving up and down slowly returned to his book. He knew it was going to be a process for him to get better. He, himself, was a little scared of what the bunny would have done if his IA was lowered. His friend was in bad shape, but the only thing he could do was watch as he let Marionette try to solve the problem; although, he did offer his help if anything he could do came up.

"What are you going to do with him?" the purple bunny asked boredly while hiding any of the present worry from his voice. The puppet morphed into his human form and picked up the unconscious bunny boy to carry him like he was giving him a piggy back ride all the way to the prize corner. The boy's long just flapped down over the black clothed boy's shoulder as he head slumped forward weakly.

"I'm going to try again. Lowering his IA clearly was no help since half of his other systems are failing. It just made him weak and crazy," the puppet said in his less raspy human voice. The bunny nodded his purple head and watched as the humanoid animatronic towed his counterpart away.

Bonnie could have sworn his purple ears picked up the sound of the blue haired boy mumbling, "Stupid Oldie. Stupid doll." With this being heard his red eyes rolled in there dark rimmed sockets. He knew that stubborn boy would be fine, but it was just in his nature to worry a little even if who he was worrying about was annoying as hell.

His ears then heard the laugh of the youngest animatronic and turned to see him completely ignoring a fuming Freddy who now had three balloons taped to his back. Bonnie assumed it happened when the bear tried to talk to Foxy about his instant pacing. In that moment he decided, Balloon Boy was the one who was so annoying that he could be Hell's twin; Toy Bonnie just fell somewhere else on the chart between pest and hellish. Impish could work.

His laugh echoed in the room, and it was about to cause everyone to lose their cool; he just would not shut up. Foxy, however was unaffected as he paced. His yellow eyes were intense and wide as he paced and before anything was said he darted.

His feet started clanking against the floor heavily as he ran and yelled, "Yarharhar, I can't take it anymore! I be moving stead forward to join ye lassie!"

Bonnie and Freddy both had sweat drops slipping down their faces. Their faces were both a cross between mild embarrassment and mirth but quickly morphed to red anger as the child's animatronic laugh again rang in the room. "I think we need to give someone a time out. Don't you think so, Freddy?"

One of the balloons popped that was tapped to the bear back, and his eyes glowed menacingly as he turned to the round animatronic who was slowly backing away. Freddy was still splattered in blood so he look rather deadly, and the small animatronic started backing up slowly; his laugh was much more quiet and nervous.

"I believe so, Bonnie."

 **Night 4 Spring Fever**

The manager was relieved that it wasn't quite as bloody as the nights before. Of course, he was unhappy that there was a death, but at least it was a simpler killing than the previous two. The person was simply stuffed into a suit with minimal blood on the female animatronics, other than Chica who hadn't been cleaned the previous night. He did have to find Balloon Boy who had been lodged into a box in the parts and service room, but everything was okay.

He left everything alone and simply left and again hoped for something less bloody to happen that night, too.

Toy Bonnie's ear twitched almost every time he took a step, but due to his systems being so dysfunctional he paid it no mind as his blue feet walked down steps with a purple pair of feet following slowly behind him.

"Why should we go talk to him now?" Bonnie asked as his red gazed watched the blue bunny carefully. The older mascot felt like he was babysitting since he was having to keep up with the younger animatronic because for some reason he wanted to drag him along on a trip. The purple bunny wasn't sure if he was more annoyed by this or relieved that he was still functioning enough to ask him to come along. He was worried for his counterpart.

"B-b-cause," he spoke lightly as he continued farther down the stairs and into the darkness of the room. Red eyes rolled at his behavior. He called into the darkness, "Hello-o"

"Hello," a smooth voice returned as the oldest bunny of the restaurant stepped forward into the light that was streaming from the manager's office door that lead into the lower room.

Green eyes and red eyes scanned over his golden form. Springtrap stood casually in front of them and held a small smile. His silver eyes held a happy gleam. He wanted to meet his counterparts and had been lonely for the past few days since Cordelia hadn't come to visit and the Liam hadn't come to do a mechanical checkup; the company was greatly appreciated.

"Sp-springtrap?" the blue bunny half questioned half stated with a bold grin on his face.

"Yes," he confirmed. "You are Toy Bonnie I assume. Little one has told me a lot about you."

"L-little one?" the youngest bunny's voiced glitched in a high statically way as his grin dropped; he knew that 'little one' was Cordelia. Bonnie could slap the golden animatronic. He had worked so hard earlier to calm the toy down earlier after they had readjusted his AI level.

The bunny pushed his hand down on the younger models head and patted it in the most comforting way he could. He was almost instantly wrapped in the blue arms of the crying animatronic. Silver eyes watched the two oddly. Toy Bonnie was too messed up to care that he was hugging and crying into the older model that he so enjoyed to annoy, and Bonnie was playing the role of caring worried big brother.

"Did I say something wrong?" Springtrap's smooth voice asked with slight awkwardness.

While Bonnie petted his hand over Toy Bonnie's head who had flattened his ears down, he spoke sadly, "Both Cordelia and Liam were fired. He isn't taking Cordelia being gone well, and there is no decent mechanic to fix him."

Silver eyes widened and golden ears rose straighter at the words. He was stunned. He knew she wasn't doing anything to get herself fired. She was surviving which was a feat to do at night at Freddy's at night, and although he wasn't close to the mechanic, he was certain that the boy would do nothing that would require him to be fired. His form stiffened and his silver eyes darkened as he thought. _It must have something to do with the corruption of these humans. Why can't they just stay young and pure?_

"We don't know exactly why they were fired," the purple bunny continued. "None of us are happy about it though." He paused. "Some of us are taking it hard. Some much harder than others."

The golden animatronic looked at the distressed blue form that clung to Bonnie. More thoughts flew through his mind, but he didn't voice any of them; he didn't know what to say. His purple counterpart didn't either. They stood in a hard silence until the static sobs of the youngest ceased and he pulled from the light hold of purple arms that were cradling him.

His grin was again wide stretched and his pupils were small and crazed. He spoke out, "Well, it is nice-ce to meet you Golden Oldie. We should have a bon-bonding experiment-t-t. Don't you-ou agree, Oldie?" His neck sprung his head to an odd angle before snapping back normal and looking at the questioned animatronic.

"What kind of bonding?" Springtrap asked curiously yet still with the darkness that was being fueled from his emotion.

Bonnie moved his red eyes around nervously with all the attention now on him. "He wants us to team up and take out the night guard."

"Really?" This concept wasn't exactly on the golden bunny's main things of understanding. He knew they killed based on programing and didn't know how they got satisfaction out of it, but after a few moments of contemplating he finally understood. It would make some of the pain and anger go away even if only for a minute. The reason he was put out of order was because of accidental injury and killings that had happened inside him. Now, he thought he was ready to kill for real, for sport. "Okay."

"Awes-some!" the blue bunny practically bounced as he start up the stairs.

Bonnie watched with tired sad red eyes as he watched the younger animatronics movements. "You really shouldn't have encouraged him. This is going to look nasty. I warn you. Be ready."

The oldest bunny let out a laugh that sounded like bells. "I was put down here because people died inside me. I never got any satisfaction from it, but I can't say I didn't enjoy feeling their bones break and blood gush inside me. It made me feel like them. Like a human. Maybe some of that maliciousness somehow got passed down to you two."

He then too started off, and Bonnie could only stare. He hadn't said anything about even slightly enjoying the kill because he always felt so bad afterward. A small smile slowly flipped onto his face at the idea that these two understood him in a way that his closest friends may never. His heavy metal feet then started brushing against the floor and up the step to catch up.

The manager was surprised to see only specks of red on the tips of the purple bunny's furred fingers and a little on Toy Bonnie who was back stage. He was pleasantly surprised to find no super bloody animal mascots but was miffed that he couldn't find a body.

He searched and searched but to no avail. Begrudgingly, he marched back to his office to find something odd. His chair was facing the wall and his dark eyes could see the head of Springtrap over the chair's high back.

With a furrowed brow, he ease around the desk, and found that he would have to get rid of his favorite chair. Inside Springtrap was the body he had been searching for. Blood was seeping out everywhere and pooled on the floor around the suit. The man's jaw went slack as he noticed more and more. Red streaked down from the suits silver eyes like sad tears and from ever joint the liquid dripped as if to boldly mark the parts where the robot should move. He inhaled deeply as he heard clicking.

He again wanted to run off to the restroom to vomit but resisted the urge and closed his eyes after he saw. The gold bunny had opened his torso portion like he would if he was letting someone wear him, but instead of the empty shell that was supposed to be there, it was filled with intestines that looked like long stringy worms swimming about with other torn up organs in blood that was still pooled inside. The body was still sitting somewhat straight in the suit because the head was stuck in the head portion of the suit and the neck paired with the backbone hug everything up in a sickening straight up way.

The golden bunny grinned just like his counterparts in the other room. The manager was too tired to deal with this.

 **Night 5 Scared to Death**

The manager decided to shut the animatronics down for the night; he could not clean up all that again. If it messed up some of the robots systems, he would get Liam to fix them because both he and Cordelia would be coming back the following day.

He had made his point to the other employees. Half of the mechanical stuff needed fixed back up and Toy Bonnie just kept getting more glitches every time someone tried to fix him. No night guard had even stayed two nights straight; they didn't have to know they didn't make it. Also, since he hired sketchy people for the night guards, no one asked questions when they just sort of vanished.

So today was the last day for a fill in. The night guard sat in the office and looked boredly through the cameras. Nothing was happening. Of course, none of the animatronics were moving since they had been deactivated. His head bobbed down then shot back up before slamming into the desk. He was sleepy, and the job was not helping him stay up.

Around three is when he heard it. There was a soft giggle that circulated the room. His young beady eyes swept over the room to see nothing so he lifted the camera to check things elsewhere.

"Well, well," a voice cooed to itself in the hallway, unheard by the currently flustered guard. "Seems things are boring tonight. Why don't I have a little bit of fun?"

The night guard sighed as he saw nothing of interest on the camera and lowered the tablet to the table. For a second he didn't notice what was in front of him. His body did jolt up when his young eyes register the slumped golden bear suit that was sitting between the opening of the hall and the desk. His boney hands pressed and rubbed his eyes furiously before gazing out again; nothing was there.

He left out a nervous breathy laugh and shook his head stupidly as he thought he had gone crazy for a minute. He plopped back into the seat and was about to check the cameras again when instead he picked up the flash light and flashed it down the hall.

A girlish screech ripped from the man's throat as he looked into the hall and saw the golden bear's face and it rushed toward him. The night guard fell backward onto the floor and hyperventilating. His whole body was shaking; his hair ears couldn't even pick up the sound of giggling.

After a minute, he regained his senses and looked around warily. His body was soaked; he was unsure if it was just from perspiration or if he had also pissed himself. His body quaked frantically as he rose again and stood behind the desk.

He blinked his eyes, and when he opened them again, the bear again sat slumped, staring at him with black hollow lifeless eyes. The night guard backed away and blinked for it to only disappear.

The boy just screamed again and without turning on a light or flashing the flashlight ran. His feet ran so fast that it was surprising he didn't trip before he made it out of the pizzeria.

"Hahaha," a laugh filled the room with an undertone of the giggle from earlier. "That was great. I can't even take this. Hahaha! Ah, I gotta tell Springs about this! Oh, things are about to get so fun"


	32. Back in Black

Back in Black

Liam happily gazed at the pizzeria as he was about to enter once again. It had been five nights, and the manager was demanding both him and Cordelia to return. He thought it was hilarious that the place couldn't run properly without the two of them; in the back of his mind, he wondered how it functioned without them before.

A sense of dread hit him at the same time despite his elation to be back and see his animatronic friends. The thought had occurred to him while sitting lazily at home was that he was the best mechanic the company had for this establishment. The memory of Bonnie's horrible mix matched wires proved that. He knew he was going to have so much to do upon getting back.

These thoughts and feelings were pushed aside at the same time that he pushed the door open. A smile was glued to his face while his feet pulled him through the threshold of the children's paradise. He held the door open for Cordelia, who was right behind him, to enter

"THANK GOD! You two are back!" the manager exclaimed as soon as his dark eyes took in the sight of the tall lanky boy and short girl. Both of them watched him with widened eyes as his chunky arms wrapped them in a close happy hug that surprised them both.

"Um, sir?" the girl questioned awkwardly as she shifted nervously. Liam after getting over the initial shock joined in on the hug with a smile.

The manager broke his hold on the two and backed up before explaining, "This week has been terrible. Lights are out everywhere and so many things are malfunctioning. Toy Bonnie is a wreck. The night shifts have been terrible; I didn't have the same night guard for more than a night."

Both knew what that meant; the animatronics had been on a spree. Their faces looked like they were nervously happy. Happy because they felt needed and appreciated, but nervous over the fact that they knew several people had died in their absence. The night guards had to stay a minimum of a week after signing. They were either dead, in an insane asylum, or in a law suit.

"Wait, what's wrong with Toy Bonnie?" Liam asked curiously while noticing the girl's equally curious but also worried look.

The older man just threw his arms up. "I have no damn clue what's wrong with it. He went sparky on me the day after you two took off. Every time I tried to get someone to fix him they made it worse. To be honest, they have all been acting up. We have been neck deep in the flames of hell here."

The manager looked like he was done. He did not even want to deal with this anymore. His dark gaze drilled into the two. "That's why the place is closed today. It will give you plenty of time to fix things and calm those machines down. Also the older Chica and Freddy suits need to be cleaned. I will be going home, and you can call this number for help if you need it." Not waiting for a reply he left.

"Well…." The black haired boy stated as he stood while not knowing what exactly to do.

His blue eyes then locked with the night guard's green ones. "Do you want to fix Toy Bonnie first? He is probably in the parts and service room."

"Sure," he replied while his feet started to pull him in that direction. "Then I'll start fixing other things. The animatronics can actually roam today since the pizzeria is closed."

The pair slowly walked into the dark part and service. The light was broken in the room so they squinted into the dark. Both were startled when they heard a static voice pop out of the shadows. "Hell-hello."

After a few seconds green eyes lit and the workers both looked wide eyed at the blue bunny, who they could now vaguely see after their sight adjusted to the low light cast from the open door. He was slouched on the wall. His blue form flinched in a glitchy way, but other than that his body looked fine.

It was the way that his eyes looked at the two that made them feel distraught. His green eyes, though lit, were hazed over with an emptiness. He didn't seem to recognize the two. Liam's mouth was agape while Cordelia looked heartbroken.

"Bon?" she asked lowly as she slowly crept toward the bunny and stooped to his level. The mechanic with a sad expression watched from the door since it took a solid minute before the animatronic responded. Finally the mascot looked up, and the girl gave him a weak smile.

In that moment, Toy Bonnie latched onto her. His blue arms were holding her in a bone breaking hold that tightened every time he glitched. A pained gasp shot past her pale lips as he squeezed her.

"Uh," Liam started nervously, "Toy Bonnie, You might want to let her go."

"N-n-no. She is m-m-mine. I-I-I won't-t let you take h-her from me," he answered harshly.

Her face had a pained look but was still smiling. "You don't have to worry. I'm not leaving, but if you don't let go, you will loose me anyway." Her pale face was loosing what little color it ever had.

The bunny seemed to register what the two were getting at and loosened his grip but did not for one second think of letting her go. Instead he nestled his face into the crook of her shoulder and into the now healed bite mark that he had made before the 'firing.' His voice came out muffled and full of static, "Please, d-d-d-don't lea-lea-ave me here-re alone. I n-need you."

The black haired boy just didn't know what to make of this. He felt horrible for the animatronic; the bunny was clearly a mess on the inside in the most literal sense. The attachment he had made to Cordelia, in Liam's mind, might not be a very good thing. The bunny would always be stuck here, and Liam could only assume that the girl would eventually move on somewhere else. He wasn't weirded out by the other parts that might be happening in the relationship; he knew the bunny had a more human shape, and even if he didn't, Liam wouldn't judge. It was just that he had no clue how it would work long term and affect the bunny.

"I will be here," she cooed as he still held her tightly but now tenderly with only short sharp jolts that rushed through him on occasion. The animatronic did not even notice the mechanic as he warily but quickly approached from behind and switched him off to work on. The blue body fell limp into the girl; he actually looked peaceful.

The girl shifted around and laid the bunny in a way that Liam could do whatever mechanical operations he needed to do to fix the robot. He whistled and twirled the wrench in his hand as he threw her a wide grin. "No worries. I'll have him good as new!"

His face then turned dead serious. "But," he started in a tone that was so grave the girl had to meet his blue gaze. He had paused making the situation seem more unsettling than before. Then he continued. "You need to know this."

She waited anxiously for what he was going to say. Her palms were sweating, and she had a nervous itch up her spine. The nightguard had a feeling he was going to make some comment on her relationship with the bunny. How it was dangerous, stupid, and/or insane.

"You need to know that," he said, "the only reason I have the power to do this is through the nutrition I gain through the mass consumption of pizza. It should also be noted that I have been without it for a duration of 5 whole days. 5! Do you understand? 5!"

She could have fell over right there, but instead watched him with a flat expression. Stoically she asked, "Do you want me to order you a pizza? I can get Toy Chica to make it since the cooks are not coming in, and I have to clean Chica #1."

Even in the dark room she could see his blue eyes twinkle in delight like stars reflecting on a rippling pond. "Yes!" he cheered as she started to walk off.

Liam sighed heavily as he fixed another wire in the in the blue bunny. It was taking quite a while. He had even taken a break from the malfunctioned animatronic to fix some of the establishment's other problems because the bunny was just so messed up on the inside that he couldn't sit there anymore. He'd even taken a pizza break, but after he ate the pizza he was filled with enough determination to go back and finish the bunny.

Now he was back though and toiling away on the blue mascot while Bonnie watched. "So the manager looked like he had been through hell. What happened while we were gone?"

The purple bunny rocked on his ankles nervously as he started at his feet. "Well…. You see…" he trailed off. Liam wiped his brow and let his blue eyes watch the nervous bunny as he continued. "We didn't know you guys weren't coming back so we got angry and well…"

"You don't have to say it," Liam said swiftly to his purple friend. "If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to tell. I can probably come up with a good idea anyway, but don't worry. I don't hate you or hold the violence you do or did against you."

The purple bunny gave his friend a small but grateful smile. "I'm glad you are so understanding. We were all scared we wouldn't see you again," he said then looked toward his blue counterpart. "He got a too worked up about the idea of not seeing the night guard again."

"You can say that again!" Liam exclaimed. "He was wreaked before I got here. I know some of it was him, but a whole lot of damaged was caused by the people 'repairing' him."

Bonnie rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile plastered onto his face. "Is his AI okay?"

Liam's face went blank for a second as he thought. "Um, I really don't know let me check." His eyes scrunched. "They are actually a little low but not too bad. Why?"

"Just curious." Liam gave him a questioning look, and Bonnie decided to explain. "Well we tried to adjust it when the other mechanics made him worse. We made it too low once, and it was like he was drugged and loopy."

Liam struggled to hold in a laugh. "I actually really wish I could have seen that." He stood up and dusted himself off then gave the purple bunny a thumbs up. "I think I'm done here. I'm going to keep his AI low for a few days just so he won't kill Cordelia with a hug."

They both exited the closet since the toy would take an hour or so to reboot after all the repairs. The two entered the main party room and saw the older animatronics at a table where they sat in their human forms. Since they were by the window, they figured it best to look human as they sat and chatted.

"Hi, Liam," Chica chirped happily as she swung her arm up and around him to give him a half hug from her seat.

"Would ye like to join us matey?" Foxy asked as Bonnie slid in by Chica.

Liam shifted on his feet with his happy sloppy smile on his face. "It's actually getting kind of late. I think my ride might be here, too." His blue eyes peered into the darkness of the night and headlights were approaching the establishment. "Thanks though, guys. I will definitely see you tomorrow."

"We better see ya," Foxy called after the boy as he retreated out the door as all the others told him goodbye.

Liam entered the cold air of the night, but quickly slid into a warm dark purple car. "Hey, Vin. Thanks for picking me up." He looked to the driver who was as usual in purple although it wasn't his uniform.

"No problem," he replied. "Ready for some pizza and beer?"

"Of course," the black haired boy cheered. "I'm always up for pizza."

 **Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I've been super busy with college and other things. My computer also decided it didn't want to work for a while. Anyways, enjoy!**


	33. Heavy Metal

Heavy Metal

The red headed nightguard rocked back and forth on her feet as she thought. Her legs seemed to click more, but she wasn't annoyed by it necessarily. What worried her was that she felt oddly good. Energy was pulsing through her; she was in no way tired despite how long the week had been for her and how bad it seemed to be for the animatronics. Normally that would just drain her. Her eyes were no longer slightly far sighted as they had been all her life, and her attached limbs just felt like extensions. There was no pain. Her whole body just felt weird. The doctors wouldn't tell her what they did, but it felt all wrong.

A long sigh left her lips. "I guess I should be happy, but I don't feel like me." She clutched her hand in front of her and clinched it harshly.

"You don't have to be you anymore," a voice cooed softly into her ear.

Quickly her foot spun her around to find the source of the sound but to no avail. Her light green eyes cautiously scanned over the room searching. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion since she found nothing.

"Not gonna find me that way, girlie," the voice chimed happily with a creepy childlike giggle also filling the room.

"Where the hell are you?" she asked rather angrily and loudly. All that answered her was giggling and laughter.

Another voice announced itself in the room, "Are you okay, Ms. Cordelia?" Toy Freddy's bright blue eyes were staring at her frazzled panic rather oddly.

She looked at him dumbstruck. "Did you not hear that just a second ago?" she asked with surprise.

His eyebrows quirked a little but he kept his composer. "No. Sorry, I did not. I feel I walked into a situation like this not long ago."

"Really?" she questioned. "What happened then? Is there another animatronic here? If so I really should know."

The rosy cheeked bear seemed to think for a moment before replying. "I am probably recalling something from one of my books I have been reading."

He smiled eternally as it did remind him of some of his mystery books. He did, however, actually recall walking in on Bon talking to himself in a similar fashion. The bear thought nothing of it then, but now he was beginning to think there was more to it. He'd tell Freddy about it and see what his thoughts might be.

The nightguard hummed uncomfortably and began shifting her weight back and forth between her feet. The odd voice took her out of her little world of strange feeling and put her in a place of nervousness. Her eyes continued to shift around the room rapidly like the scrambler ride from the fair.

Toy Freddy cleared his throat to get her attention back on him. It was successful, and her pale eyes were now glued to the toy bear in front of her. "I came to invite you to eat with the rest of us. Chik and Chica are trying to make some different things now. Bon should be awake soon, too."

She looked over her shoulder to check the room one more time before sighing and nodding. "Sounds good."

The nightguard's sneakers dragged the ground loudly as she followed Toy Freddy to a party room. She was so into her own thoughts she didn't even realize when they had arrived. She just stopped when the bear stopped. The animatronics, which arrived earlier, noticed this.

Foxy spoke up snarkily, "Don't tell me the lass has gone overboard like the blue git." This gained him a green glare from the now attentive girl. Foxy didn't back down but was mildly put off by how her glare was similar to the bunny whose attention she had grabbed. If her eyes were darker maybe they would be the same. "I see ye been takin sneerin' lesson from the git, too"

"Stop teasing her, Foxy. I'm sure she is so happy to be back that she is in a daze. Plus that glare is cute," Chica said as she pulled at the red head's cheek and patted her head. Cordelia wasn't too pleased with this, but didn't want to start anything so she stood there as her pale face got redder and redder from a mixture of frustration and embarrassment.

"Ye be treatin the lass like a baby," Foxy fussed. "She be old enough to be off the bosom."

"Ew," Chik said as she entered the room in her human form. Her orange lips were drawn out in disgust. "Can we not. I know I must have missed something but, can we not?"

Foxy huffed, and Chica just laughed a little. Cordelia had also cooled down some. The toy had diffused the slight uncomfortableness of the situation.

"So?" Bonnie asked getting everyone's attention while only really aiming to get Toy Chica's, "I thought you were going to get Toy Bonnie."

The toy chicken sighed heavily, "Well I was. He just sat there and told me he felt strange and would be here when he felt better. I don't know what his problem is. You'd think he would be fighting to be in here."

"Ye bet, the lad should be after this week," Foxy said then looked toward the nightguard. "He be putting us in hellish waters girly."

The redhead just stared for a few moments before she asked, "Do you want me to try and get him?" She really would like to see him. It had been a while since they had talked, and she was still worried about him.

Bonnie gave a reply first, "I think you should just let him figure out what he wants to do first. Liam said he might still have a few glitches that he can't tell are there until Toy Bonnie is running so he might still try to hug you to death."

"Best you be keepin space between ya or have one of us come with ye," Foxy stated. Cordelia understood that. She really didn't want to die by a hug. It wouldn't be the worst way to die, but not exactly how she would want to.

"I see your point," she said as she walked to take a seat beside Marionette.

Bonnie did look at her for one more moment to ask, "Could you ask Liam some stuff for us tomorrow before he gets here. He said something about class at 11 so he'll be late."

She nodded but had no time to give a spoken reply.

"Well we are going to get food!" Both Chica's announced as they marched off.

The blue bunny was still sitting against the wall in the parts and service room. His forest green eyes searched the room. There was something he was searching for but just could not find it. He sneered and glared at the walls.

"What do you want? I know you are here," he tried to taunt. "You might as well come out or at least talk."

"Maybe I don't want anything," the voice mocked as it filled the room. "What if I am just here watching all of this play out? Is there any harm in that?"

Toy Bonnie would normally already be frustrated, but since his AI was lowered, he was keeping his cool much better than normal. "Why are you even talking to me if you don't want something?"

The voice laughed with the unsettling background noise of a giggling child. "That a good point. I just thought I would give you some suggestions concerning that girl and her future."

The bunny perked his ears and cast a green glare toward no specific direction. "That's none of your business."

The bunny jumped up and made a loud metallic thud with his feet as he prepared to march out, but the voice again caught his attention. "She has left before you know. She left good ole Springs, too. Just up and left and never came back until now, but she didn't exactly remember him well then. You are no different than he."

The bunny felt his circuits surge with anger. "I am not the same as him. I will not lose her."

"Oh?" the voice laughed smoothly. "Are you sure? Why would anyone that isn't an animatronic work here forever. I bet she has so much opportunity outside of this old place." He paused to cause some dramatic effect. "Or maybe she won't make it out of here. Most don't especially in her position."

"I'm not going to kill her!" he shouted.

The voiced snickered and again spoke, "Not ready to yet anyway. Hate to tell you, though, but I wasn't talking about you killing her."

The bunny's blue fists clenched and he snarled out a response, "Don't. You. Dare. Hurt. Her."

The light in the room suddenly flickered off and the voice was now right in his ears. "Such big words for someone with such little power. I'll warn you now. If you don't get her or she doesn't leave, she will die. It might be me or might not, but you have been warned."

The bunny was effectively shut up as his whole core felt cold. His motors and servos felt as if they had been incrusted in ice. The feeling went away quickly as the lights flickered back on, but it was a feeling he would not soon forget.

He didn't know what to do. A sigh left his lips. "This is so stupid." His feet pulled him out of the room and toward the party room where he knew his friends and food to be. He decided to let the thoughts rest for the rest of the night and talk to someone about it later. For now, he would enjoy his time.

He snuck into the party room quietly in his humanoid form to see everyone chatting while eating something slightly new, pizza pasta. Cordelia was absorbed in a conversation with Marionette and didn't notice the blue eared boy behind her until she was wrapped in his arms.

"Hey there, sweetheart," he said with his staple grin on his face as he took the seat beside her. "Hope you haven't missed me too much."

Her pale lips pulled into a small smile. "Not too much, but I am definitely glad to see you here and well."

He just laughed and decided to try the food which unsurprisingly tasted like pizza.

"Everything is in order Springs," the voice cheered.

Springtrap just listened to his friend as he made plot after plot. He wasn't sure if he wanted to object or go along with it. Part of it seemed wrong since Cordelia and Liam had helped him so much, but it technically did not hurt them directly.

"Sound perfect. When are you going to officially let it all play out?" the golden bunny asked curiously.

"Ummm," it contemplated, "a week tops. If something goes wrong sooner or later. You know l like to stay on schedule though sooooo I'll say five days.

 **Well finally got another chapter. Should have another next week hopefully.**


End file.
